Y Chorna se entero de donde vienen los bebes
by Lady Marina-chan
Summary: Para una persona como esta bruja, que nunca recibió clases de biología en su vida, Kid tendrá un momento sumamente vergonzoso explicándole a su esposa el funcionamiento del cuerpo femenino, y de donde vienen los bebes.
1. La luna de miel

Holis (°u° )/ Aqui Lady Marina-chan de nuevo con una historia sobre la vida de los personajes de Soul Eater. Este es un pequeño fic contando como pasaron algunas cosas que en la historia principal deje sin muchos detalles y no podía simplemente no publicar esta historia que comencé a escribir en mis momentos de ocio. así que

Con amor, Lady Marina-chan :D

Cuando Kid-shinigami-sama se casó con Chrona, supo que las cosas no serían fáciles, si divertidas y seguro valdrían la pena...peno no serían NADA fáciles. Solo que nunca se le ocurrió que tan difíciles y vergonzosas podían llegar ser.

Tuvo que admitir mientras se sentaba a explicarle a su esposa, que si lo sospecho y seguramente lo asumió en algún punto, pero con las prisas y otros asuntos en su mente simplemente se le pasó. O puede que hubiera descartado la sola idea de que ella no supiera nada. Lo que le habría ahorrado aquella vergonzosa situación.

Hace algunos meses...

Luego de la fiesta que habían tenido en su boda, la situación volvió rápidamente a la normalidad.

El Shibusen volvía a sus clases normales y las personas ahora cada vez que veían a Chrona, la saludaban muy respetuosamente, dejandola algo incomoda por la nueva situación. Kid-shinigami-sama y Chrona Vivian ahora juntos y compartían una misma cama, aunque el shinigami llegaba tan cansado a la casa que ninguna situación romántica se había producido desde hacía tiempo, aunque el siempre encontraba tiempo en la escuela para robarle algún beso a Chrona.

Y así pasaron varios meses, Obviamente kid se había quedado con las ganas de ir de luna de miel, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Pero eso no sería hasta después de que dejara todo en orden para no tener que preocuparse de nada. Y luego de un tiempo, de muchos arreglos, firmar papeles, relegar tareas y responsabilidades, dejar todo en orden finalmente el día había llegado.

Era un viernes nublado. Kid ya tenía todo listo y con la ayuda de Azusa, finalmente podría irse de luna de miel con su esposa. Aunque más serian unas vacaciones de tanto trabajo.

Ragnarokc se quedaría con Maka y Soul, aunque prácticamente ya pasara todo su tiempo libre allí, ya que según el odiaba el ambiente tan románticamente idiota que tenían Kid y Chrona. Y ahora había echo su nuevo pasatiempo el molestar a Soul dándole celos. Y Maka aprovechaba ese tiempo para instruir al pequeño sobre todo lo que se había perdido en la escuela así ponerlo al día. Lo que también hacia Chrona para pasar el tiempo libre, ya que quería ser una buena esposa.

Kid-Shinigami-sama y Chrona se fueron de "Luna de miel" a Paris. Ciudad que Chrona conocía bien por su madre y su pasado. Kid estaba nervioso pero alegre, Realmente no planeaba hacer nada "indecente", según él, con Chrona a pesar de que eso se hacía en las lunas de miel ¿no? Además eran jóvenes y tenían mucho tiempo para esas cosas, y no es que Chrona no fuera bonita simplemente el prefería esperar y seguramente Chrona también porque para esas cosas hay que estar seguro y...

-¿Kid?- Lo llamo Chrona sacando al shinigami de sus nerviosos pensamientos -ya llegamos- anuncio la bruja que veía extrañada al chico, ya llevaban unos minutos en aquel taxi y el joven aun no había echo movimiento alguno por bajar

-ejem, si- dijo el aclarándose la garganta y bajando del taxi que los había llevado hasta el lugar. Pagaron al hombre y los empleados del hotel salieron a recibirlo y subir sus maletas. Azusa en su labor como asistente le había reservado a Kid y Chrona el pent-house en la cima del edificio, cosa que agrado a ambos.

Luego de instalarse y acomodarse, Kid se quedó mirando a Chrona mientras esta observaba alegre por la ventana de su habitación.

-qué bonita vista- dijo Chrona contenta, y Kid no supo describir la belleza que veia en Chrona en aquel momento. Lucia un bonito vestido cerrado oscuro como a ella le gustaba que hacia resaltar su delgada figura, su cabello rosado estaba suelto y algo despeinado y asimétrico. Sonreía haciendo resaltar su rosada boca y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas resaltando la blancura de su piel. En ese momento en la ciudad hacia frio y estaba lloviendo ligeramente lo que creaba en la ventana un bello fondo brillante y húmedo. Kid solo pudo pensar en una palabra al ver aquella criatura tan tímida y sensible. Etéreo. El realmente deseo ir hacia ella y besarla.

Entonces Chrona volteo la mirada y lo vio a el mientras la veía fijamente y se sonrojo.

-amm, Chrona ¿quieres salir a algún lugar?- pregunto el aclarándose la garganta y acomodando su corbata ¿era el o el ambiente era muy caluroso repentinamente?

-umm, yo...no lo sé- dijo ella tocando su pequeña boca con su oh tan delicada mano de piel blanca -creo que...estaré bien si tu elijes- dijo ella moviendo aquella rosada boca tan dulce que Kid-shinigami-sama sabía que tenía y...tuvo que agitar la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos no tan adecuados.

-perdona ¿qué me decías?- dijo el avergonzado y Chrona solo rio con su melodiosa risa inocente y se acercó a el lentamente, moviendo sin intención sus prominentes caderas y viéndolo con aquellos ojos azules tan puros que tenía, ahora llenos de brillo, agitando suavemente con su caminar su sedoso cabello rosado y...

-que estaré bien si tú eliges, no sé qué hacer realmente- dijo ella avergonzada viendo a otro lugar -Azusa nos preparó un itinerario, pero nos dijo que no era necesario seguirlo-comento ella sacando se nuevo de sus ensoñaciones a Kid. Quien repentinamente tenía que salir de la habitación antes de que asustara a su esposa.

-vayamos fuera- dijo con vos ahogada y sin esperar respuesta huyo de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que Chrona lo siguiera.

Realmente ese primer día fue terriblemente a vergonzante para Kid. Se esforzó por seguir el horario que Azusa había creado para ellos con un tour de cosas que podían ver y hacer en la capital del amor, y el logro comportarse como un caballero por el resto del día...aunque trato de evitar mirar el rostro de su esposa y hablarle solo cuando fuera necesario, solo así pudo controlarse. Por alguna vergonzosa razón, ahora que estaban solos sin nadie que interrumpiera ni nada importante que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en Chrona...ni en lo que quería hacerle. Incluso esa noche se esforzó por simplemente acostarse junto a ella y verla dormir.

* * *

Chrona suspiro.

El día ya había aparecido y ella junto a Kid se habían levantado temprano como era su costumbre, no es que le molestara, pero realmente le gustaría mucho saber que era lo que le sucedía a Kid ese día. O aquella semana realmente. Cuando él le había dicho que dentro de podo tendrían todo listo para aquella cosa tan rara llamada luna de miel (en la que por cierto no había nada de miel como ella esperaba) había estado muy extraño y casi no la había mirado cuando hablaban, estaba constantemente sonrojándose y alejándose de ella repentinamente. Además había notado que el ambiente entre ellos a veces cambiaba y se volvía pesado, tenso...de una forma extraña. y cuando lo había atrapado mirándola, no por primera vez, lo hacía de una forma extraña y fija, con una mirada que despertaba cosas raras en ella.

Ese día por ejemplo, él se había ido rápidamente de la habitación sonrojado y ella se había preocupado mucho por él, pero Kid solo le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien. Chrona no lo creyó, pero él se alejó y la mando a desayunar.

Chrona se había divertido mucho el día anterior, conoció muchas cosas nuevas y junto a Kid, pero él no le hablaba ni la miraba y eso la entristecía. Realmente quería preguntarle que le pasaba, y si era culpa suya lo que le sucedía, pero no se atrevía. ¿Tal vez era culpa suya y por eso no le decía? después de todo, él era tan bueno que era capaz de aquello solo para no hacerla sentir mal ¿y si se arrepentía de casarse con ella?

-no- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza y abrazándose a sí misma. Se había prometido cambiar. Le había prometido a el también que cambiaria. Miro fijamente el anillo en su dedo. Levantando la mirada y decidió que se enfrentaría finalmente aquel día a su esposo y le preguntaría que le sucedía y como podía ayudarlo... Pero eso sería luego, ya que cuando había vuelto, el había querido ver una película en el cine cerca del hotel y no quería interrumpir aquello, después de todo era su primera vez en un cine.

* * *

Hacia unas horas, Kid-Shinigai-sama había salido prácticamente huyendo de la habitación por una vergonzosa situación masculina, y no había querido que Chrona lo viera. No le pasaba muy seguido y no sabía que diría ella. Le daba mucha vergüenza.

Luego de...arreglar ese problemilla, había escuchado por accidente sobre las buenas películas que pasaban en el cine cercano, lo que le pareció una buena idea para disculparse por salir corriendo sin explicación alguna, además aquel día había estado lloviendo de nuevo pero más fuertemente y no podrían hacer las actividades al aire libre que Azusa había planeado para ellos. Así que en cuanto desayuno con Chrona, le dijo su plan y ella pareció muy curiosa. Lo que simplemente le encanto y se preguntó si sería su primera vez en el cine. Estaba feliz de mostrarle tantas cosas que no conocía...aunque aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus pensamientos "inadecuados", así que había evitado todo lo que podía mirarla y hablado solo lo necesario...aunque balbuceo mucho cuando no supo que decir.

Se metieron a ver una película de estreno que no estaba en francés y era romántica, pensó que eso le gustaría a Chrona por ser una chica y como en aquel momento no pudo pensar muy claramente solo pidió las entradas y demás. Sin prestar atención de que trataba realmente ni nada. Simplemente tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos "inadecuados". Lo que fue un error.

La película comenzó sin mucho interés para Kid. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había mucha gente en aquella sala y se extrañó por eso, aunque lo ignoro.

En un momento, Chrona decidió Tomar su mano. Lo que lo puso aún más nervioso y se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y tras balbucear

-voy al baño- se fue sin una segunda mirada a Chrona o a la pantalla. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que clase de escena estaba pasando en ese momento en la gran pantalla.

* * *

Chrona no entendía mucho sobre cine, no entendía mucho sobre muchas cosas realmente. Así que no cuestiono la película que verían. Y Había comenzado de una manera muy triste, luego las cosas se habían puesto felices y un poco complicadas y todo lo entendía de alguna manera. Pero cuando en la pantalla los dos protagonistas completamente enamorados comenzaron a besarse y tocarse y...bueno, hacer cosas raras con sonidos raros...a Chrona comenzaron a pasarle cosas raras.

Y ya no supo cómo lidiar con aquello.

Cuando comenzaron a ir más lejos, Ella tomo la mano de Kid para preguntarle qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero él se había ido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada. Y había visto toda la escena sola. Y ahora tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle al shinigami. Por alguna razón sentía muchísima vergüenza por lo que habían echo los personajes de la película.

Entonces trato de pensar en lo que había pasado. Kid había sugerido la película porque le dijo que era romántica, ella sabía que si era romántica los personajes en algún punto se enamorarían, así como pasaba en los pocos libros románticos que ella había podido leer. Entonces se puso a analizar a los personajes principales. Ambos se querían mucho, al igual que ella y Kid. Estaban enamorados. Al igual que ella y Kid. Eso los había llevado a los besos. Al igual que ella y Kid. Y luego...habían hecho más cosas extrañas. Pero eso no lo había echo nunca con Kid.

Ella sabía que los enamorados hacían esa clase de cosas, besarse y más, solo que nunca imagino Que era ese ''mas'' que hacían. Chrona supo, o más bien llego a la conclusión, de que esas cosas debían de hacerse en algún punto si de verdad se querían. Entonces, Sonrojándose furiosamente por lo que debía de hacer con Kid para demostrarle que lo quería, cubrió su rostro con sus manos olvidando por completo la película. Ella sabía que en las "lunas de miel" los enamorados se demostraban cuanto se querían y de seguro Kid también lo sabía y por eso había elegido esta película para que ella la viera y entendiera.

Seguramente por eso Kid había estado actuando tan extraño, el no quería decirle sobre eso...o puede que él no quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas. Pero ¿por qué había sugerido esta película? aunque los personajes parecían disfrutar de esa experiencia tan extraña... ¿qué era lo que sucedía entonces?

* * *

Kid-shinigami-sama volvió a la sala de cine para cuando la película había estado por terminar. Se arrepentía de dejar sola a Chrona pero no había tenido opción, no quería asustar a Chrona, ella era aún muy tímida y no quería forzar ninguna situación o hacerla hacer algo que ella no quería.

Vio el típico final romántico donde los protagonistas se juran amor eterno al atardecer y luego el fin salió anunciando que por fin todo había terminado. Las luces del lugar se encendieron y Kid se levantó de su lugar y espero por Chrona, aunque la noto temblorosa y sonrojada y eso lo preocupo un poco.

-volvamos al hotel- dijo tomándola del brazo como un caballero haría y la condujo de nuevo al hotel sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna. Tampoco dijo palabra y eso solo lo preocupaba más. ¿Tal vez el cine no había sido buena idea? ¿Tal vez no le había gustado la película? se preguntaba el mientras caminaban por las calles. La lluvia había cesado dejando mucha humedad en el aire y el cielo despejado, el sol se deslizaba entre las nubes aclarando lo suficiente el día para no tener que encender luces, pero no lo suficiente para que se despejara el cielo, algunas personas ya habían salido a caminar por las calles.

-Chrona ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras caminaba más lentamente para retrasar su llegada al hotel. Ella lo miro y aún estaba sonrojada.

-Kid, ¿cómo se demuestran que se aman los enamorados?- pregunto ella repentinamente, sorprendiendo al shinigami completamente, lo que lo dejo completamente rojo y casi hace que se tropiece.

-he...hu...mmmm...¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el en cambio balbuceando sin saber cómo responder, ni a que venía esa pregunta ¿acaso ella aun dudaba de su amor?

-yo...se lo que tengo que hacer Kid- dijo ella sonando un poco triste y esas palabras con su tono solo le extraño más. Por lo que se detuvieron y se apartaron de la acera, fueron donde nadie podía verlos fácilmente así podrían hablar.

-Chrona, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir y por qué suenas tan triste?- pregunto el tomándola por los hombros y viéndola a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos decididos, como no lo había echo antes.

-entendí la película- dijo ella- pero quisiera que me dijeras que si no quieres hacer esa clase de cosas me lo dijeras claramente, ¿o el problema es que no sabías como decírmelo?- pregunto ella confusa y Kid realmente deseo con todas sus fuerzas saber de qué hablaba ella. había mencionado la película, así que sabía que era sobre algo que había pasado en ella y...el shinigami se maldijo interiormente, debió de prestar atención a la película, ni si quiera había leído de que trataba, solo sabía que era una película romántica que no estaba en francés y nada más -¿Kid?- lo llamo ella, pues se había quedado viéndola fijamente el blanco luego de su pregunta -yo...no es necesario que me lo digas, lo siento- dijo ella desviando la mirada y tratando de alejarse de el

-Chrona, te juro por todo lo simétrico en el mundo que no tengo idea de que estas hablando- dijo el serio y haciendo que la bruja lo mirara a los ojos, lo que solo la confundió mas.

-es...es que en la película...-comenzó ella tratando de desviar la mirada

-¿qué pasa con ella? ¿No te gusto?-pregunto el shinigami tratando de cubrir opciones -¿hubo algo que no entendieras?- pregunto tomando suavemente el mentón de su esposa y haciendo que lo mirara.

Chrona lo miro a los ojos con toda la inocencia y amor del mundo...y Kid se dio cuenta de que tan cerca estaban sus rostros realmente y cuando bajo la vista a la delicada boca de Chrona que estaba ligeramente abierta, la beso.

El beso tomo por sorpresa a Chrona, pero no lo rechazo, nunca le haría eso a Kid. Lo amaba y le encantaba que la besara. Pero este beso era diferente a los que Kid siempre le daba. Este beso, que ella intentaba devolver sin éxito, no comenzó suave, ni tampoco fue corto; sino que fue más intenso y cuando Kid la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso con más fuerza, Chrona dejo de pensar.

Kid se sentía en las nubes. Los labios de Chrona eran tan suaves, y tan dulces y ella siempre trataba de devolverle los besos...pero en un punto simplemente se le fue de las manos. No había nadie mirando, y no estaba apurado ni tenía otra cosa que hacer. Ella era tan delicada y tan sumisa en sus brazos que cuando noto que Chrona estaba haciendo puños en su pecho, simplemente la atrajo y la estrecho contra él, tomando su nuca y acariciando su espalda.

Entonces recordó que debían de respirar y rompió el beso jadeante.

Miro a Chrona aun entre sus brazos, se veía perdida y sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y jadeante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se le había ido la mano sin poder controlarse y palideció pensando que había asustado de alguna manera a su esposa. La soltó de inmediato viendo como ella se tambaleo, la sujeto de los brazos y desvió la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Lo-lo siento- dijo el sin verla y Chrona tardo unos segundos en entender lo que decía

-¿por besarme?- pregunto ella dolida, a pesar de que ella había disfrutado de aquel beso tan extraño. Kid la miro afligido

-no, porque se me fue la mano y no me pude controlar- dijo como si hubiera asesinado a alguien. Chrona no lo entendió para nada. Entonces repentinamente recordó que en la película había habido un beso igual y ella sonrió por que Kid la había besado de esa forma en que lo hacen los enamorados...pero él dijo que no se pudo controlar y por eso la había besado así... ¿estaba controlándose de alguna manera que ella no entendía?

-¿por qué sonríes?- pregunto Kid confundido, pensó que ella estaría enojada y ahora la veía sonreír toda sonrojada y lo único que quería hacer era besarla de nuevo.

-porque hubo un beso así en la película- dijo ella y de inmediato cambio la sonrisa por una de duda -pero dijiste que no querías besarme así, así que realmente no te entiendo Kid- confeso ella llena de dudas -no se lidiar con tu control- le dijo y Kid simplemente se puso como un tomate y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

¿Acaso Chrona quería hacer lo mismo que en la película? ¿Pero que tanto habían hecho en la película? admitía que nunca la había besado de manera tan intensa y... ¿tal vez ella había estado esperando que la besara así? Reuniendo valor, levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos.

-Chrona, ¿quieres que vuelva a besarte así?- pregunto el temiendo mientras aguardaba la respuesta. Chrona lo miro y asintió, pero hizo una mueca

-no me gusta tu control, y honestamente no sé qué es lo que estas controlando- confeso ella -¿se trata del Shibusen?- pregunto confundida, pues sabía que él era el que mandaba allí y tenía el control ¿sería el mismo control? No sabía lidiar con tantos controles.

Kid sonrió un poco y acaricio su rostro, una ventisca helada les despeino el cabello a ambos pero ninguno lo noto mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro. Entonces finalmente el Shinigami rompió el silencio que había creado

-no Chrona- dijo –no es...ese control al que me refiero- dijo el un poco avergonzado pero sin apartar la mirada de su esposa

-entonces...¿qué es lo que estas tratando de controlar?- pregunto Chrona perdida poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Kid ya que desde que había comenzado a acariciarle el rostro sentía las piernas débiles ¿se estaría enfermando? De nuevo no podía describir aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía en el pecho

-las ganas de besarte- confeso Kid viéndole los labios a Chrona, ella se sonrojo ligeramente por eso, pero aun no entendía eso del todo, ¿no la besaba incluso en el Shibusen? -las ganas de estrecharte contra mí y no soltarte- confeso acariciando su cabello y su espalda. Chrona pensó, que si en aquel momento ella fuera un gato, estaría ronroneando por las cálidas caricias de Kid –y hacerte muchas otras cosas que no puedo decir en vos alta- dijo el y Chrona recordó una línea similar que habían dicho los personajes de la película

-¿Cómo llevarme a la cama y amarme?- pregunto ella recordando y Kid la miro sonrojado y sorprendido, se cubrió la boca y aparto la mirada, no sabiendo si reírse, avergonzarse o decirle que sí. Estaba sorprendido que supiera esa clase de palabras y se preguntó si realmente sabía lo que estaba diciendo ¿acaso eso lo habían dicho en la película? ¿O era algo que sabía?

-si Chrona-se decidió al fin aun con las mejillas rojas, lo que provoco que Chrona se pusiera como un tomate. Ahora, en aquel preciso momento, Chrona tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto quería realmente a Kid, Pero... ¿estaba lista para eso? ¿Realmente podría hacer aquel acto tan vergonzoso, íntimo y privado entre dos personas? –Pero no es necesario hacerlo ahora, ni mucho menos- dijo Kid viéndola con cariño –sé que no estas acostumbrada a...este tipo de cosas y no voy a presionarte- dijo aun acariciando su cabeza y su rostro con ternura. Y Chrona se dio cuenta de que siempre podría confiar en Kid, y aunque aún no entendiera muchas cosas, ella quería hacer aquel extraño acto con él, después de todo, el siempre estaría para ella y ella para él, no era algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse si de verdad lo amaba.

Tomando la fuerza y valentía que ahora podía sentir tan familiar, se decidió a llevar al Shinigami al hotel. Se alejó de él y tomo su mano arrastrándolo en dirección a su Pent-house

-¿C-Chrona? – se sorprendió Kid, pues veía su rostro decidido y no le había dicho palabra alguna, solo lo tomo fuertemente de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo ¿estaría enojada? No recordaba haberla visto enojada nunca y no sabía si era eso...y tampoco sabía que hacer ¿le había molestado lo que dijo? ¿Acaso no estaba de acuerdo con él?

Llegaron rápidamente al hotel y subieron al ascensor, Kid aún estaba perdido en un mar de dudas sobre su esposa, y temía hablarle por miedo a enojarla más o molestarla de algún modo, mientras que Chrona recordaba cada cosa que había visto y trataba de pensar sobre eso y como seria con Kid.

Llegaron a su piso y se metieron rápidamente a la habitación, donde Chrona lo soltó y se volteo a verlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo comenzar aquello.

Kid vio el repentino cambio en el rostro de su bruja, su decisión pareció esfumarse y reemplazarse por confusión, se veía perdida y se estaba mordiendo la uña del dedo derecho...y no lo hacía con el izquierdo, eso no era nada simétrico.

-¿Qué te sucede Chrona?- pregunto al fin el Shinigami, ella lo miro

-no sé cómo empezar- dijo ella viéndole a la cara, pero desvió su vista a su pecho de nuevo –creo que primero va la ropa- murmuro ella y se acercó a él y comenzó a desabotonarle el chaleco de su traje

-¿Chrona?- pregunto el confuso sin saber que hacer ¿la detenía? ¿Pero qué era lo que quería hacer? Se preguntaba mientras ella le quitaba el saco y lo colgaba y seguía con su camisa.

Cuando Chrona termino de desabotonar su camisa y estuvo frente al pecho desnudo de Kid, se sonrojo mucho, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera. Ahora era diferente y había cambiado. Toco tímidamente el pecho bien marcado de Kid sin verle el rostro, pero si escucho como el tomo aliento rápidamente. No supo si eso era bueno o malo, asi solo siguió ya que aún no la había detenido.

Le quito la camisa sin resistencia alguna, el Shinigami parecía estar un estado parecido al shock y Chrona no sabía lidiar con eso, así que solo siguió. Lo tomo de la mano de nuevo y lo llevo lentamente a la habitación donde estaba la cama y completamente avergonzada, comenzó a desabotonar su propio vestido y lo dejo caer al suelo. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior miro al shinigami aun sin moverse, quieto, aun sorprendido.

Lo abrazo sin dudarlo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kid, notando su aroma, que le encanto al instante, notando su piel blanca y su cuerpo tan fuerte y de nuevo sintió algo extraño en ella. Y en un impulso beso su pecho, escuchando como el shinigami jadeo. Entonces Kid pareció volver a la vida y tomando a Chrona por los hombros la alejo de si y la miro.

Estaba muerto de vergüenza, sí, pero no pudo evitar su reacción como hombre que era (si ya saben lo que hablo 7u7) , aun así debía de saber que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa en aquel momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto rojo como un tomate, tratando de no ver la hermosa piel pálida de su esposa, ni su escandaloso sostén negro que parecía apenas cubrir ni sostener todos sus grandes atributos, ni mirar la diminuta ropa interior negra a juego que sabía que Maka la había obligado a usar ya que ella "no sabía lidiar con la ropa interior"

Chrona se vio avergonzada y desvió la mirada

-quería demostrarte que si te quiero, y...quiero hacer esto solo contigo- y lo miro a los ojos demostrando su determinación, el shinigami no supo qué hacer ante tanto amor ni inocencia. Suspiro tratando de hacer lo correcto mientras que una parte de si le decía que se callase y tomara a su esposa en aquel instante. Pero él se había prometido ponerla siempre primero, y eso iba a hacer.

-Chrona, amor, no hay prisa para esto- dijo el acariciando sus hombros –no es necesario hacerlo ahora, nadie nos apura y no es necesario ni quiero que te sientas obligada a esto- le dijo el notando la suavidad de su piel -¿entiendes? Quiero que cuando hagamos esto, estemos seguros los dos, no solo porque lo viste en una película- dijo el viendo el rostro fruncido de Chrona

-pero yo quiero hacerlo- dijo ella haciendo sonrojar aún más a Kid, si eso era posible –realmente quiero hacer esto contigo- remarco ella –ahora- dijo viendo su pecho desnudo. Kid casi se atraganto por sus palabras.

-¿ahora?- pregunto el avergonzado mientras internamente gritaba

-si- dijo ella sonando como una pequeña malcriada –yo quiero hacer esto contigo- dijo levantando su mano y tocando el pecho de Kid, el no pudo pensar por unos segundos –Kid- susurro ella viéndolo con ojos brillantes -¿o no quieres?- dijo ella sonando apenada y alejando su mano, él la agarro a medio camino mientras se alejaba y beso su mano

-por supuesto que quiero querida- dijo él y luego la atrajo hacia si para besarla –nunca te rechazaría- dijo entre besos –pero necesitaba estar seguro de que no lo hacías por presión- aseguro el abrazando el delicado pero peligroso cuerpo de su bruja.

-Kid- susurro ella en su pecho abrazándolo también, el shinigami comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello de su esposa haciendo que Chrona girara la cabeza dándole un mejor acceso para aquel asalto

-hmmm- pregunto sin palabras mientras besaba su esternón

-te amo- susurro avergonzada y Kid dejo de besarla y apoyo su frente contra el hombro de Chrona, aun manteniéndola en sus brazos. Se sintió indefenso ante aquella mujer, que con solo unas pocas palabras podía desarmarlo y hacer con él lo que quisiera.

-yo también te amo Chrona- le dijo y la miro a los ojos, la bruja vio tanto amor en aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban y se sintió adorada. Queriendo imitar al shinigami con sus besos, comenzó a besar su pecho ya que no llegaba a su cuello y Kid no sabiendo que hacer, ni cómo controlarse si vamos al caso, la levanto en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama, poniéndose el sobre ella sin aplastarla. Tenía la determinación que si dejaba que Chrona lo sedujera más, la terminaría lastimando, asi que debía ser el quien guiara las cosas. Después de todo, era la primera vez de Chrona ¿no?

-debo procurar que lo disfrutes- susurro Kid mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su sostén

-¿Qué?- pregunto Chrona, pues no entendió lo que dijo

-nada amor- dijo Kid luchando por lograr desabrochar aquel extraño broche que mantenía cubiertos los pechos de Chrona. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no lograba quitarle el sostén, a lo que sonrió y se sentó, sorprendiendo al shinigami.

Chrona estaba completamente avergonzada, nunca nadie más que Ragnarock o su madre la habían visto desnuda, y realmente ella quería que Kid pensara que era bonita. Ella sabía que podía confiar en él, que siempre la cuidaría y protegería...así que tomando valor y dándose cuenta de que su shinigami estaba aprendiendo así como ella a tener una relación, se desabrocho aquella molesta prenda y lo dejo a un lado.

Aunque luego de aquello no pudo levantar la mirada más que un poco por la vergüenza. Y tímidamente al notar que Kid no se movía, lo miro a la cara notando que él estaba sosteniéndose la nariz, lo que ella no entendió.

Entonces Kid simplemente la abrazo.

-Eres hermosa Chrona- susurro el en su oído, y luego comenzo a besarla y a susurrarle cosas que la pobre mente de Chrona no escucho, ya que cuando Kid comenzo a bajar las manos por su cuerpo, y ella dejo de pensar


	2. El descubrimiento

Cuando Chrona despertó, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, una tenue luz entraba por las ventanas de la habitación y el viento podía escucharse desde allí. Miro el reloj que descansaba en la mesita junto a la cama y vio que marcaba las 11:30, seguramente el hambre la despertó. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa muy importante, ella estaba sola en la cama.

Sintiéndose mas descansada se sentó en la cama, pero al instante soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir un leve dolor en aquel lugar tan privado y se ruborizo al recordar todas las cosas que había hecho hacia unas horas con Kid.

-no se lidiar con eso- susurro ella cubriendo su rostro, en la película que ella había visto, no habían mostrado que sucedió luego de que los personajes se durmieran, simplemente habían saltado a otra escena, asi que no tenia idea como mirar al shinigami en aquel momento ¿actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿o debían de hablar sobre ello?

El estomago de Chrona rugió

-no se lidiar con tantas preguntas- dijo ella tomando la bata que estaba colgada cerca de la cama, se la coloco pensando que seria suficiente por ahora. Ella al menos si sabia lidiar con el hambre.

Se pregunto donde estaría Kid en aquel momento, y decidió buscarlo antes de conseguir algo de comer. No estaba en el baño, ni tampoco lo vio por la ventana de la terraza. Y era muy notable que no estaba en el cuarto ni en el living de aquel lugar. Ella se puso nerviosa y entristeció un poco al no encontrarlo, asi que pensó que tal vez había bajado a la recepción y pensó en ir a buscarlo.

-Chrona- dijo entonces Kid haciendo que la bruja voltease y lo viera en la puerta sosteniendo dos paquetes -pensé que aun dormías- dijo el dejando las bolsas en la mesa y acercándose a ella.

Chrona sonrió feliz por que había encontrado a su shinigami, pero de inmediato se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-b-buenos días- saludo ella y escucho a Kid reir

-buenas noches amor, es casi media noche- dijo el acercándose mas y poniendo sus brazos perezosamente en las caderas de la bruja. Ella se recargo en el antes de darse cuenta -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el shinigami haciendo que lo mirase

-bien- dijo ella y su estomago volvió a rugir, haciendo enrojecer mas a Chrona si era posible, y sonreir al shinigami.

-y con hambre- dijo el y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la mesa donde hizo que se sentara en sus piernas y le mostró lo que había comprado -pensé que tendrías hambre, y Azusa me hizo una lista con los mejores lugares para comer y salí a conseguirte algo- explico el mientras desempacaba dos vasos grandes humeantes y le mostraba desde medialunas hasta muffins de colores -no se si sea la mejor hora para comer esto, pero pensé que te gustaría- dijo el sonriendo y Chrona olvido todo sobre sus nervios y le sonrió tímidamente.

-gracias- dijo y en un acto de valentía, lo beso. Un beso corto, casto y que desarmo por completo a Kid, ya que era la primera vez que ella lo besaba.

Ajena a la alegría de Kid, Chrona comenzo a comer.

* * *

La luna de miel había terminado y la pareja ya debió de volver al shibusen, aunque ahora podía notarse un cambio en el ambiente que había entre los dos. Aunque eso solo lo notasen Maka, Ragnarock y Tsubaki.

Azusa y el resto de personas mas que nada, ahora notaban lo eficiente que se había vuelto Kid-shinigami-sama, por lo que ahora pasaba mas tiempo en su hogar y por ende con Chrona.

Ragnarock, aparte de sus típicas bromas y palabras, procuraba evitar la mansión del shinigami tanto como fuera posible, y había descubierto una nueva forma de molestar al Shinigami

-Hey Chrona- llamo Ragnarock con su típico ceño fruncido

-¿si?- pregunto ella acercándose a la mesa de la cocina de Maka, pues ese día estaban de visita allí

-abrázame- pidió el pequeño ya no tan pequeño, había crecido varios centímetros y ahora estaba casi a la misma altura que la pequeña maga camaleón.

-oh, cla-claro- dijo Chrona avergonzada, ella estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con las extrañas peticiones que Ragnarock tenia a veces, aunque le gustaba que ya no la llamara por nombres crueles y le jalara el cabello como antes. Al menos, no tanto.

Chrona no sabia bien como quería ser abrazado Ragnarock parecía molestarlo el que ella lo alzara, pero a veces le pedía hacerlo y ponía su cabeza en su pecho ¿quería que le diera un simple abrazo ella parada y el sentado? ¿o prefería pararse y abrazarla? ¿y si quería sentarse en sus piernas para que lo abrace? Ella no sabia lidiar con las peticiones de Ragnarock.

Finalmente el pequeño la saco de sus conflictos mentales y se levanto de la mesa, corrió un poco la silla y la hizo sentarse, entonces se sentó en sus piernas, dándole la espalda

-acaríciame el cabello- pidió el de forma educada, Ella no sabia bien como tratar con un Ragnarock educado, y el se había dado cuenta de eso, y cualquier cosa que le pidiera de forma educada ella lo haría por la sorpresa.

Chrona comenzo a acariciarle el cabello suavemente y Ragnarock sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo miraba con dardos en los ojos, sonrió aun mas cuando se apoyo en el pecho de la chica y ella le sonrió. No es que la idiota de Chrona tubiera una sonrisa contagiosa, solo que se imagino que el shinigami estaría mas celoso que antes. si, eso era.

Kid-shinigami-sama no lo había demostrado, y trataba de ocultarlo (aunque sus amigos se habían dado cuenta) que desde su luna de miel, se había vuelto mas celoso y posesivo con Chrona.

La bruja había notado el cambio el kid, pero no le molestaba, solo le parecía un poco extraño. De alguna manera le resultaba lindo que apareciera esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas cuando hacia estas cosas con Ragnarock, o hablaba mucho tiempo con alguna persona que no fuera Maka. Así que delicadamente bajo a Ragnarock y fue con Maka que estaba en la cocina. Así el shinigami tendría tiempo de arreglar esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y que nadie lo notara...como tambien había notado que hacia.

-Maka- dijo ella sonriendole a su amiga, ella tenia en brazos a su pequeña hija llamada Akemi y volteo al escucharla y le sonrió

-¿que sucede Chorna?- le pregunto ella. Chorna se acerco a ambas y acaricio el pequeño rostro de Akemi. Hacia tiempo que Maka se había casado con Soul, fue apenas semanas después que ella con Kid, aunque ella no había querido una boda y acordaron solo firmar sus papeles legales. Aunque tanto Maka como Soul siempre decían que un papel legal no cambiaba nada y seguían teniendo la misma relación y viviendo juntos, a Soul le encantaba presumir a todos en la escuela, o cualquiera que mirara dos veces a Maka, el anillo de esta en su mano.

-nada...solo...no me canso de verla- dijo ella viendo con cariño a la pequeña niña que pronto cumpliría un año. Habia aparecido de la nada en las vidas de todos, cosa que Black Star felicito, y no se quedo atrás pues Tsubaki tambien ya tenia a su pequeña hija Minako, con apenas meses de diferencia y ya estaba embarazada de nuevo. Cosa que Black Star no se cansaba de recordarles a todos, ni de presumirles a su adorable y pequeña "futura ninja".

-cona- dijo la bebe viéndola, y Chorna sonrió, aun no le salia su nombre y le recordaba al pequeño Haru cuando la había conocido, que en ese momento tenia apenas cuatro años.

-¿quieres cargarla?-pregunto Maka mientras se movía con destreza en la cocina, aun con su bebe en brazos. A Maka no le molestaba ni le dificultaba tener a su pequeña en brazos mientras cocinaba u hacia otras cosas, y aunque a Soul no le gustara mucho aquello, sabia que su esposa cuidaría bien de su pequeña.

-Claro- dijo ella sonriendo y Maka le paso con cuidado a su pequeña. Como siempre, Chorna la tomo con delicadeza y la cargo. Akemi sonrio al instante.

-siempre has sido buena con los niños- dijo Maka viéndola -seras una gran madre- y volvió a ver como iba su estofado. Chrona pensó mucho sus palabras mientras le sonreía a Akemi, todo el mundo le había dicho aquello, y ella realmente había comenzado a pensar mucho en los bebes últimamente, parecía que todo el mundo tenia uno. Ella sabia que los bebes nacían del amor, o al menos eso es lo que había leído un una novela antigua, así que se preguntaba si pronto nacería un bebe entre ella y Kid.

De nuevo se pregunto como nacían los bebes, ya que en cada nacimiento ella no había estado presente por algún u otro motivo, pero si había logrado estar junto a sus amigas cuando estas se embarazaron y tuvieron a sus retoños en sus estómagos...¿era allí verdad? Aun no lograba comprender todo sobre los bebes y los embarazos, y le daba mucha pena preguntar aun, así que se conformaba con leer y buscar información...aunque en la sección que ella conocía en la biblioteca del shibusen no dijera mucho sobre ello.

Al menos, lo que había logrado descubrir, habían resuelto sus dudas sobre algunas que le pasaban a ella y a su cuerpo, que antes no sabia.

Kid llego a la cocina y poniéndose detrás de Chorna la abrazo. Ella permaneció en silencio, pero sonrió mas amplia mente. Kid se limito a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Chrona mientras distraidamente acariciaba su cintura con su pulgar.

-hey tortolitos, no quiero escenas románticas frente a mi niña- dijo Soul llegando a la casa y dejando las compras que había echo sobre la mesa. Chrona se sonrojo y Kid solo lo miro feo, haciendo reir a Soul.

Esa noche comieron entre risas y bromas, Ragnarock cuido a Akemi como un hermano mayor. Y es que todos sabían que el pequeño ahora tenia un buen corazón, solo que no se molestaba mucho en mostrarlo y le encantaba hacerse el malo.

Kid noto a Chrona distraída esa noche, por lo que al volver a su hogar quiso hablar con ella, pero hacia ya una semana, la bruja cayó rendida en la cama.

-últimamente siempre estas agotada amor- dijo Kid acomodándola en su cama y cubriéndola con una manta, le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo dormir.

* * *

Chrona despertó muy temprano ese día, y no fue por gusto, sino por que sintió que algo de su estomago quería salir y ella no podía detenerlo. Corrió deprisa hacia el baño y en el inodoro vació su estomago. Kid asustado por como se había levantado, solo pudo sostener su cabello que ya le llegaba a los hombros.

Cuando ella termino, Kid la levanto en brazos y la limpio, alejo su cabello de su rostro y la miro a los ojos

-¿estas bien cariño?- le pregunto afligido. Chona lo miro ¿estaba bien? las nauseas se habían ido, pero sabia que volverían como lo habían estado haciendo toda la semana.

-si- dijo ella tratando de pensar por que esta vez no había podido contener sus nauseas ¿acaso algo le había caído muy mal?

-¿que te sucedió? ¿acaso la comida de anoche te hizo mal?- pregunto Kid preocupado, comenzo a tomar su temperatura y ver su garganta, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar.

-no- dijo Chrona tocando su estomago -solo...tuve nauseas- dijo ella y abrazo a Kid. De alguna manera quería que el le diera cariño, se sentía rara de nuevo. Kid levanto a su esposa y la acostó en su cama de nuevo, la arropo y se quedo con ella todo el tiempo que pudo.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores para Chrona, cada mañana durante tres días se levantaba e iba directamente al baño. Kid estaba muy preocupado, pero Chrona había dicho que no quería ir al medico, que no le gustaban. Ella decia que de alguna manera le recordaban a Medusa-sama.

Asi que simplemente se quedo en la casa sin salir durante esos tres días, Maka y todos estaban preocupados por ella. Pero Chrona a parte de sus nauseas se sentía bien, solo que a veces le daban oleadas de sueño que no podía ignorar, cayendo dormida en prácticamente cualquier lugar.

Al cuarto día, mientras Kid estaba en la escuela Chrona decidió salir a ver a Maka y Ragnarock. Simplemente le dieron ganas ya que no podía concentrarse en leer. Así que se vistió y salio al Shibusen a buscarlos.

La distancia que había desde su hogar al Shibusen era relativamente corta, pero en aquel momento para Chrona fue enorme y llego a la escuela cansada.

-no se lidiar con tanta distancia- dijo ella mientras entraba, entonces se topo con Kim y Ox que justo salían

-Chrona- dijo Ox sorprendido de verla allí a esa hora

-hola Chrona- saludo Kim viendo unos papeles distraída

-¿que hacías aquí?- pregunto Ox acercándose a ella junto a Kim, pero en aquel momento, Chrona se sintió con mucho sueño y de repente desmallo.

* * *

Decir que los asusto a todos, es un eufemismo.

Ox había cargado a Chrona rápidamente hasta la enfermeria donde la habían atendido y acostado, sin saber bien que era lo que tenia. Maka, Soul y Ragnarock fueron los primeros en llegar, la pequeña espada demoníaca corrió junto a su técnica y le apretó fuertemente la mano

-¿que te pasa idiota?- susurro el medio asustado, medio enojado.

Maka inspecciono a su amiga, y hablo con Ox y Kim que no habían notado mas que lo cansada que lucia en aquel momento

-¿que sucedió?- llego preguntando Kid-shinigami-sama al entrar en la enfermeria, donde todos lo esperaban. Corrió junto a su esposa aun acostada que simplemente dormía sin mas, con una expresión tranquila.

-llego al shibusen y se desmallo- dijo Ox simplemente sin entender que le sucedía. Kim la miraba pensativa de alguna manera, Maka noto eso

-¿que sucede Kim?- le pregunto ella. Kim, quien ya tenia una loca idea en su cabeza, miro a Maka

-¿podrías revisarla con tu persepcion de almas?- cosa que extraño a todos, Kid se acerco a Maka y tambien lo hizo

-¿que debo ver?-pregunto Maka extrañada, lo único que veía era el alma de su amiga al igual que Kid

-revisen bien, concentrence- dijo Kim -normalmente el alma de las brujas mas pequeñas es difícil de ver- dijo ella, lo que en ese momento nadie entendió. Kim no sabia si lo que pensaba estaba correcto, pero al menos así se sacaría una duda de encima de lo que le ocurría a Chrona -revisen específicamente su vientre- dijo ella.

Maka jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kim hablaba. Kid simplemente palideció y no reacciono.

-¿acaso esta...?- comenzo Kim

-¿ella esta...?-pregunto Soul

-embarazada- finalizo Maka sorprendida

-¿QUE?-grito Ragnarock sorprendido y enojado, aunque no entendía por que.

-¿embarazada?- pregunto Ox sorprendido -¿como no te diste cuenta Kid?- pregunto sorprendido, pues todos sabían que el shinigami tenia una poderosa persepcion de almas al igual que Maka, y el mismo había dicho que no sabia lo que su esposa tenia.

Kid en aquel momento solo estaba viendo fijamente el vientre de Chrona, que aun dormía pacíficamente.

¿como había pasado? bueno, si sabia como había pasado, y sabia que desde que habían vuelto de su luna de miel las cosas habían cambiado rotundamente entre ambos. En ningún momento paso por su cabeza usar protección, se dio cuenta lo descuidado que fue. No estaba enojado con Chrona, ni enojado por la noticia ¿estaba alegre? no estaba seguro, ¿estaba listo para ser padre? tendría que estarlo. No sabia que era capaz de tener hijos, obviamente conocía detalladamente el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano tanto femenino como masculino, pero se suponía que el no era humano. El, a diferencia de Chrona y todos, no había nacido de una madre, no había concepción. No hubo un nacimiento normal. El era un shinigami, un dios de la muerte ¿era posible que acaso para el crear vida? pues al parecer si...¿pero que clase de ser seria aquel hijo improbable de un shinigami y una bruja de sangre negra?

-pues, felicidades Kid- dijo Soul palmeando el hombro de su amigo, sacándolo de su shock. Kid-shinigami-sama observo a Nygus

-¿puede verificar que todo en ella este bien?- pidió el aun medio ido, pero serio -hágale los chequeos necesarios a ella y al...bebe- le costo un poco decir lo ultimo. Salio rápidamente de la habitación. Debía de hacer una exhaustiva investigación en la biblioteca, pues a su padre nunca se le ocurrió contarle que el podía tener hijos y ahora no sabia ni como debía de reaccionar... O puede que ni el supiera que podía.

* * *

Chrona despertó hambrienta de su siesta, se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos, encontrándose frente a Maka

-¿Maka?-dijo ella sorprendida. Su amiga solo la ayudo a sentarse y la abrazo.

-nos asustaste bastante Chrona- dijo ella y lo que había ocurrido volvió a la mente de Chrona. sintiéndose avergonzada se disculpo

-l-lo siento- dijo ella. entonces vio a Ragnarock sentado junto a ella luciendo enojado,ella pensó que seria por su descuido -siento haberte preocupado Ragnarock- pidió ella, pero el pequeño solo bufo y miro a otro lado. Chrona desconcertada por eso, miro a Maka

-solo esta celoso- dijo ella sonriendo un poco

-NO LO ESTOY-grito el pequeño asustando a todos

-cálmate amigo, sabes que Chrona te quiere- dijo Soul apareciendo

-pues yo no la quiero- dijo un enojado Ragnarock haciendo puchero. Chorna aun confundida pregunto

-¿celoso de que?- Maka se debatió como decírselo, ¿ella estaría enterada de su estado? probablemente no, sino se lo hubiera dicho ¿acaso no lo sabia? ¿como se lo tomaría su amiga?

-Chrona- dijo Maka tomando las manos de su amiga, ella decidió primero hacerle una pregunta tonta que la llevara a la conclucion de que estaba embarazada, así sabría como se lo tomaría -¿tu sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-pregunto ella. Chrona sorprendida por la pregunta, sin saber a que venia, solo respondió

-¿no los trae la cigüeña?- Maka se quedo un momento mirándola, pensando si hablaba en serio -es decir...nacen del amor ¿no?- pregunto Chrona avergonzada por la fija mirada de su amiga. Soul quiso reírse, peo supo que si lo hacia, recibiría un Maka-chop.

Ragnarock estaba demasiado enojado como para escuchar la conversación, simplemente refunfuñando sobre lo idiota de su técnica.

Maka respiro hondo, decidió hacer otra pregunta

-Chrona...¿tu sabes...donde esta el bebe mientras esta dentro de una mujer?- pregunto ella y chrona frunciendo las cejas la miro, aun muy confundida

-en el estomago ¿verdad?- contesto ella. Soul simplemente comenzo a reír por su inocencia, y recibió un Maka-chop. Chrona de asusto ¿por que Soul se reia y Maka se veía tan enojada? ¿acaso estaba enojada con ella?

-¿M-Maka?- pregunto ella asustada, pero Maka solo la miro con una sonrisa

-Chrona, cuando fuiste de luna de miel con Kid, todos notamos un cambio entre ustedes, pero no dijimos nada. Pero ahora debo preguntar como amiga que soy ¿que fue lo que hicieron exactamente?- pregunto ella con calma y paciencia, como si le hablara a un niño.

-Voy a llevarme a Ragnarock- dijo Nygus sensei apareciendo. Maka le agradeció con una mirada.

Chrona, que se habia puesto como un tomate por la pregunta, desvió la mirada. Maka supo de inmediato lo que habia pasado, y como si fuera una madre sobre protectora, su ronda de preguntas incomodas no termino allí.

* * *

Ox, quien se habia retirado con Kim para terminar algunos papeleos, se preguntaba si Chrona estaría bien.

-no puedo creer vaya a ser mama- comento Ox

-yo tampoco- dijo Kim -aunque ya todos hemos visto que le ira bien- pues ya todos sabían que tenia buena mano para los niños

-pensar que ella nunca tuvo una madre de verdad- dijo Ox pensando en Medusa y todo lo que habia echo

-si- dijo Kim -y ahora ella es la que mas instinto maternal tiene-

-si-concordó el -solo espero que Kid aprenda rápido- sonrió el pensando el shinigami. Kimy ox rieron ante eso, recordando su manera de tomar en brazos a Akiva, Minako y Akemi. Aun el pequeño Haru cuando bebe se habia negado a ir en sus brazos.

* * *

Kid se encontraba en la biblioteca del Shibusen, revisando el mismo cada libro de cada diferente nivel pero ni asi logro encontrar nada que hablara sobre hijos de shinigamis que hubieran nacido de una madre.

Medio asustado, medio desesperado refunfuño asimetricamente y se permitió a si mismo re acomodar la biblioteca de pies a cabeza como su viejo yo hubiera querido, simétricamente.

Mientras estaba alli, el tiempo paso rápidamente. Se pregunto como Estaría Chrona ¿estaría bien? Al menos ahora sabia el por que de su estado y sus constantes nauseas. Debió sospecharlo, pero aun siendo el y después de todas las cosas que habían echo se le hubiera ocurrido que aquello pudiera pasar, es decir ¿como iba el a saber aquello? Era increíble todas las cosas nuevas que descubría gracias a Chrona.

Kid-shinigami-sama sonrió. Recordó cada cosa que habían echo el y Chrona que habia roto tabúes entre su gente y las brujas, su amistad al salvarla de que se la llevasen las brujas, su casamiento con las bendiciones de todos y ahora un hijo. De nuevo su mente volvió al estado de Chrona, ¿como seria ser padres? ¿estaría listo? ¿como seria las cosas? ¿seria niño o niña? ¿eso importaba? ¿que clase de bebe seria el que tendrían? era la pregunta que mas temía.

Entonces, Maka llego haciendo sonar las puertas de la biblioteca de forma brusca. Kid-shinigami-sama bajo de inmediato desde donde estaba para recibirla, era obvio que estaba enojada ¿seria por el embarazo de Chrona? pero no podían decir nada, después de todo ya no eran niños.

-Kid- dijo ella cuando el estuvo enfrente

-Maka- dijo el educadamente esperando ver que decía

-tu sabes que Chrona aprendió de manera diferente a nosotros- dijo ella viendo la biblioteca, Kid se extraño

-si- respondió simplemente, sin saber donde quería llegar su amiga

-sabes que ella es muy inocente en muchos sentidos- dijo ella mirándolo con un poco de enojo, Kid se pregunto si ella pensaba que habia obligado a Chrona de alguna manera a estar con el.

-si- respondió simplemente de nuevo, de alguna manera se sentía como un niño que es reprochado por su madre. Probablemente así se sentía Soul cuando era lo suficientemente tonto para provocar a su técnica.

-y sabes que ella aun no entiende mucho sobre el mundo, sobre las personas- Kid asintió -sobre su cuerpo- continuo ella y Kid frunció el ceño

-Maka, se que quieres seguir reprochándome algo, pero si se trata de Chrona desearía que fueras directa al punto, estaba en un investigación muy impor...-

-ella no tiene idea sobre embarazos- lo corto Maka abruptamente, si Kid quería ir al punto, ella lo haría. Kid se quedo un momento viéndola

-¿ella no sabe...?-pregunto el queriendo profundizar, pues si íbamos al caso, el shinigami tampoco sabia nada sobre ellos mas lo que los libros podían explicar y sobre lo que habia visto sufrir a sus amigos con los eternos y extraños antojos de sus esposas.

-no tiene idea ni como ni de donde salen los bebes- dijo ella algo exasperada -acabo de hablar con ella y le hice muchas preguntas Kid- dijo ella muy enojada -ni si quiera sabe como se hacen, a pesar de ya haberlo echo- dijo reprochandole con la mirada. Kid avergonzado solo aparto la mirada...antes de procesar las palabras de la técnica.

-espera, ¿que?- dijo Kid asustado

-me contó sobre lo de su "muestra de amor" y ella pensaba que solo era eso, ademas de que hay muchas cosas que no entiende- dijo y volvió a las puertas de la biblioteca, Kid se pregunto que haría pues ella se puso a hacer señas desde allí. Entonces Chrona apareció y fue con el - y es tu trabajo, como esposo y futuro padre, explicarle como funciona el cuerpo de una mujer- dijo ella empujando un poco a Chrona hacia el.

Kid solo se quedo viendo como se iba Maka y cerraba las puertas, ahora mas suavemente.

-¿Kid?- lo llamo Chrona tímidamente, y el la miro. Lucia sonrosada y sus ojos estaban brillantes, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y su ropa arrugada. En ese momento realmente deseo besarla, pero tenia algo importante que hacer primero.

-Entonces, Chrona- se aclaro la garganta y la guió hasta un rincón alejado de la biblioteca, a una pequeña mesa de madera que solía usar cuando quería leer algo -no sabes como funciona el cuerpo femenino- declaro el y la bruja solo asintió apenada. Kid-shinigami-sama suspiro.

No es que le molestara tener que explicarle eso, en realidad estaba molesto consigo mismo por no saber que ella no sabia nada sobre aquello. Se avergonzó mucho, pues era irónico darle una clase sobre embarazos a alguien que ya estaba en cinta.

Entonces cayo realmente en su situación, pues era su culpa y para explicarle y que ella entendiera, tendría que darle la charla que se les da a los adolescentes cuando llegan a cierta edad. Rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta que incluso podría darle ejemplos con las cosas que habia echo con ella.

Quiso reír, pues estaba sumamente avergonzado ante su esposa. Pero era algo que no estaba seguro de poder perder del todo ante ella, así como ella nunca perdería aquella timidez innata y esa delicadeza en sus movimientos.

-¿Kid?- lo llamo ella de nuevo y el shinigami se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado viéndola fijamente mientras se sonrojaba, se sintió como un pervertido...aunque con ella lo era.

-Bueno, Chrona, para comenzar te explicare como funciona el cuerpo de una mujer y después te explicare de donde vienen los bebes- dijo el queriendo sonar serio, pero aun no podía verla a los ojos.

* * *

Y luego de aquella charla tan vergonzosa, Chrona solo pudo decir

-oh- y solo eso pudo pronunciar, pues ahora ella entendía mas cosas. Mas aun sobre su situación. Pero el shinigami tambien le habia explicado que nunca antes ningún shinigami en toda la historia escrita habia jamas tenido un hijo que no fuera un pedazo de su alma heredero de las lineas sanzu.

Chrona no supo que hacer ante toda esa nueva información. Se sintió tonta al no saberlo, pero Kid la habia tranquilizado sobre aquello al recordarle que nunca le habían dado un clase de biología ni del cuerpo humano, y que Medusa jamas habia hablado sobre aquello con ella.

-vayamos a casa- sugirio Kid, pues seguramente Maka ya se habría ido a casa con Akemi, Ragnarock, y Soul.

-si- dijo ella sin verlo. Salieron rápidamente de la escuela, Chrona se sentía por alguna razón llena de energía...y con muchas ganas de comer chocolate con Katsup.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Chrona se dedico a devorar la mitad de lo que habia en las alacenas y su heladera, mientras Kid contactaba con Azusa para pedirle que comenzara con los preparativos necesarios para el cuidado de un bebe... y que de paso, le trajera algunos libros sobre como debían de actuar de ahora en mas, ya que cuando vio a Chrona comiendo chocolate con Katsup, solo pudo sonreirle y escapar de aquella escena.


	3. El comienzo del desastre

Luego de que la noticia se compartiera como información confidencial, solo entre los antiguos miembros del Espartoi, Kid-shinigami-sama realizo una pequeña fiesta entre sus amigos. Mas que nada para que le dieran concejos, o en caso de Black Star reirse de el, despues de todo Kid, a mucho pesar suyo, era el menos preparado para ser padre...aunque no podían culparlo, se suponía que jamas lo seria hasta que el mismo decidiera dejar un sucesor.

La fiesta fue en la noche, cuando todos sus niños estarian durmiendo, asi poder hablar tranquilamente. Como siempre en cada fiesta que Kid ofrecía, fue en su mansión simétricamente decorada.

-Muchas felicidades Chrona- dijo Marie ni bien llego a la fiesta, abrazando tanto a Chrona como a Kid, prácticamente asfixiandolos.

-Marie- la llamo Stein haciéndole notar aquello, Marie solo rio soltandolos. Stein aprovecho eso para despeinar a Chrona y sonreirle, el sabia que ella seria una buena madre.

-Kid- dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Kid la estrecho -felicidades- dijo Stein y el y Marie pasaron. La fiesta habia comenzado hacia un buen rato, pero no era raro que Stein y Marie siempre llegan un poco tarde.

Kid fue rápidamente apartado de Chrona por el grupo de los chicos, mientras que a Chrona se la llevaron las chicas.

* * *

-no puedo creer que vayas a ser padre amigo -dijo soul palmeando la espalda de Kid

-yo no puedo creer que puedas tener hijos-dijo Ox -no sabia que era posible - aclaro

-nadie sabia -dijo Kid -fue una sorpresa para todos -

-me imagino -rio Soul

-ahora vas a tener que aprender a ser padre -rio Black Star -y serlo en serio, ya no podes pasarle el bebe a nadie cuando llore, tenes que calmarlo o cambiarle los pañales- la sola idea de Kid cambiando un pañal lo hizo reir mas fuerte

-La verdad me imagino mas a Chona cuidando del bebe y salvando a Kid que al revés- dijo Kilik y la mayoría asintió

-hey- dijo Kid algo ofendido -he estudiado por años la biología humana, y se como...funcionan los bebes- dijo el enredándose un poco con sus palabras, lo que hizo reir a todos

-eso amigo mio, no te sirve de nada- dijo Soul -no necesitas saber "como funciona un bebe"- dijo moviendo los dedos

-lo que necesitas es saber cuando llora que es lo que quiere- dijo Black Star

-y acostumbrarte a no dormir- dijo Soul

-no creo que sea tan complicado- dijo Ox

-tu no puedes decir nada, aun no eres padre- dijo Soul sonriendo socarronamente como si el supiera todo sobre ser padre

-aun asi, no creo que los bebes sean tan malos, ya he cuidado de Akemi cuando era un bebe y no me dio problema alguno- dijo el y Soul rio

-Akemi es un caso aparte, ella nunca crearía problemas en una casa que no es la suya- dijo Soul orgullosamente de su hija -ahora que en su casa...bueno, ni Maka ni yo sabemos como hace para crearnos tantos problemas pero al llegar alguien ser como un angelito- rio el

-es igual al padre seguramente- rio Kid y entraron en una discusión sobre lo que mas necesitaria saber para ser padre...o al menos, lo que sus amigos que ya eran padres necesitaron y los que no eran creían que iba a necesitar saber.

* * *

Chrona por su parte, estaba sumamente incómoda ante las miradas de "sé lo que hiciste" que Patty y Liz le estaban lanzando mientras sonreían de una manera que te daba una idea de que lo se imaginaban no era apto para menores.

-no puedo creer que vayas a ser madre -comentó Marie sensei alegre -me siento vieja -dijo casi llorando

-no se ponga así Marie, aun es joven-intentó animarla Tsubaky sin mucho exito

-es verdad-alento Maka sonriendole y Marie limpio sus lágrimas y con una mirada decidida levantó el puño

-es verdad, Stein es el que está viejo- dijo ella convencida, las chicas solo la miraron sin saber que decir.

-entonces ¿ya has pensado en nombres?- preguntó Kim viendo a Chrona, quien negó con la cabeza

-todo es tan repentino- dijo ella abrumada, aunque ya debía de estar un poco acostumbrado a ello, todo en su vida habia sido repentino, rápido y muchas veces cruel. Aunque no era momento para eso, Chrona comenzo a pensar que no sabia lidiar con nombres de bebe.

-Aun hay mucho tiempo, y estoy segura de que serás una gran madre- sonrió amablemente Tsubaky y Chrona le sonrió nerviosa, Ahora ya no solo sería responsable de su vida, sino tambien de un pequeño ser que ahora crecía dentro de ella...de cierta manera, le recordó a la época en que estaba unida físicamente a Ragnarock, excepto que este ser no podría hablarle ni jalarle del cabello.

-¿Chrona?- la llamo Maka y ella la miro -¿estas bien? estabas como ida por un momento- le comento Maka y Chrona se avergonzó

-lo siento- dijo ella

-bueno, ¿como te sientes con respecto a toda esta situación?- le pregunto Maka preocupada por su amiga

-Yo...no estoy segura de cómo lidiar con esto- dijo re armando una típica frase suya, que las hizo sonreír a todas

-no te preocupes, nosotras estaremos aquí cada vez que nos necesites-aseguro su amiga

-aunque no creo que necesites consejos sobre cuidar bebes- dijo Kim sonriendo -después de todo, eres la que hizo dormir al pequeño Akiva cuando se asustó y conquistó el corazón de Haru- río ella y Chrona se sonrojo

-No puedo negar que Haru quedo enamorado de ti chrona- suspiro Marie -y tampoco que cada vez que te ve quiere hablar contigo y verte sonreir-

-ya se le pasara- dijo Liz agitando la mano -es platónico, y aun es pequeño es normal- dijo ella y todos la vieron sorprendidas, a lo que ella se cruzo de brazos sonriendo socarronamente -no creerán que no se nada de chicos, más aún niños- dijo ella

-es una pena que no sepas ni cómo cambiar un pañal- dijo Jaqueline sonriendo a lo que todas rieron a lo que Liz resoplo.

-lo que me recuerda, no las he visto mucho últimamente- dijo Marie

-eso es por que estamos incursionando en el mundo de las brujas jejeje- dijo Patty sonriendo

-Igni nos ha estado ayudando a diseñar ropa e indumentaria y estamos pensando en diseñar ropa tambien para las brujas- dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos, viendose como futuras diseñadoras y dejando la modestia a parte, eran realmente buenas haciendo ropa y ahora que tenían la ayuda de una bruja su negocio habia tomado vuelo.

-eso es genial- respondió Tsubaky alegre, entonces Marie pareció recordar algo importante

-Chrona, cariño necesitamos hablar sobre tus cuidados- dijo Marie viéndola seriamente

-es verdad- asintió Maka -ya no puedes hacer las cosas como antes- le dijo ella y Chrona solo las miro confundida

-por ejemplo tu alimentacion- comenzo Marie -hay que cambiar la dieta por una proteica y ademas teniendo en cuenta que tendrás antojos, a veces muy raros seguramente-

-y ya no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo- siguió Maka -no te recomiendo que hagas fuerza pero si que camines ya que eso es bueno para tu cuerpo-

-y ni hablar sobre como hacer con las náuseas matutinas- dijo Marie sonriendo -siempre ten a mano una toalla húmeda y el baño abierto-

-y seguramente te darán oleadas de sueño a cualquier hora- recordó Maka

-o de insomnio- agrego Marie tambien recordando su embarazo. Chrona las miro a las dos un poco confundida sin saber que hacer con tanta información

-tambien seguramente vas a tener que leer algun libro sobre embarazos para que entiendas tus síntomas y veas que es normal y que no- sugirió Jaqueline que no tenia experiencia mas que la de sus amigas con los embarazos

-y Patty y yo tenemos cremas para tu barriga cuando empiece a crecer, las estrias no son lindas- dijo Liz sumándose

-que complicado es tener un bebe- murmuro Kim escuchando todo aquello, lo que causo una risa grupal.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, Kid se sentía muy nervioso por todos los consejos que le había dado, ademas incluso le habían enseñado como hacer si a Chona le daban antojos o los típicos cambios de humor y Black Star y el resto de los chicos le habían ofrecido su casa por si chrona en algún momento se enojaba tanto que lo echaba de la casa.

-¿Kid?- lo llamo Chrona, el volteo sorprendido, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿si Chrona?- pregunto el acercandose y ella bajo la vista apenada

-hoy las chicas me preguntaron si ya tenia algun nombre para el bebe- comento ella nerviosamente y Kid froto los brazos de Chrona tratando de calmarla

-aun es muy pronto para eso, no te preocupes- dijo el y le sonrio, Chrona le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

-¿tienes hambre?¿estas cansada?- pregunto Kid caminando junto a ella por el pasillo

-tengo un poco de hambre, pero no estoy cansada- sonrió Chrona, asi que fueron juntos a la cocina

-bueno, déjame prepararte algo entonces- dijo Kid y comenzo a revisar las alacenas -¿que te gustaria?-

-algo caliente estará bien- dijo Chrona y Kid encendió la cocina y puso manos a la obra

-Maka me dijo que Ragnarock estaba celoso- le contó ella a Kid, quien rio

-no me sorprende, el realmente te adora- dijo el, chrona frunció las cejas sin saber como responder a aquello, sabia que Ragnarock la queria, no estaba segura de si tanto como ella a el, pero no estaba segura de que de verdad estuviera celoso...después de todo, el siempre seria parte de ella.

-no se porque esta celoso- dijo ella sonando realmente perdida, Kid la miro sonriendo tiernamente

-bueno, ten en cuenta que "te robe de el" y ahora vas a tener un bebe, debe sentirse desplazado o abandonado ya que no pasas mucho tiempo con el y si soy sincero el no esta haciendo mucho tampoco al quedarse constantemente con Maka- rio el y Chrona se sintió realmente muy mala ¿habia abandonado a Ragnarock? ¿asi se sentia el? repentinamente quería ir y abrazarlo y decirle que no lo reemplazaria nunca nadie.

Chrona se levanto repentinamente de donde estaba sorprendiendo a Kid, salio rápidamente de la cocina y de la casa, Kid la alcanzo en la entrada de la mancion

-¿que sucede Chrona?- le pregunto el sorprendido

-necesito ver a Ragnarock- dijo ella y se encamino de nuevo hacia la casa de Maka, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder crear aquellas alas de sangre negra que podía hacer cuando estaba con Ragnarock, entonces se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Kid quien la habia seguido casi chocara con ella.

¿realmente ya no podía crear aquellas alas de sangre negra?¿quien se lo decía? Ragnarock podía trasformarse en un arma y estaba segura de que podía tambien hacer que la espada demoniaca tuviera alas para volar, ¿pero aquellas alas de sangre negra que tenia cuando estaba envuelta en locura de verdad no podía crearlas sola?

-¿Chrona?¿estas bien?¿te sientes mal?-comenzo Kid al verla tan ida y al detenerse tan repentinamente, pero ella estaba en otra cosa.

Entonces, de la espalda de Chrona dos grandes alas negras surgieron, Kid cayo al piso de la sorpresa y vio aquellas tan familiares alas en la espalda de Chrona. hizo un movimiento con sus alas y entonces, ella ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Maka estaba revisando a Akemi dormir mientras Ragnarock peleaba con Soul por alguna tontería en el comedor, salio de su habitación y vio al dúo estirandose las mejillas mutuamente

-es hora de dormir para los bebes- protesto Soul

-no soy un bebe, soy una espada demoniaca- repitió Ragnarock

-es lo mismo, eres un enano que debe ir a la cama ahora- ordenó Soul

-tu no me ordenas- reto el pequeño y Maka rio al ver aquel espectaculo tan comun ultimamente. Entonces, alguien toco la puerta.

-¿quién será?- pregunto Soul en voz alta, pero Maka ya sabia quien era, le bastó con ver su alma tras la puerta para no dudar en abrirle, aunque le extrañó muchísimo verla allí

-¿Chona que pasa?- pregunto ella confundida, hacia unas pocas horas se habían despedido

-Ragnarock- dijo ella casi perdida y entro casi empujando a Maka, vio al pequeño sentado junto a Soul y sin una segunda mirada se lanzó a abrazarlo y apretarlo contra su pecho

.-¿que rayos te pasa idiota?- se quejaba la espada demoniaca al ser apretujado

-¿que le sucede?- pregunto Soul levantandose y acercandose a Maka

-no lo sé- dijo ella viéndolos -no veo nada raro en su alma- comento ella mientras Chrona susurraba lo importante que era Ragnarock para ella y que nunca nadie lo reemplazaria y otras cosas que no entendió

-supongo que extrañaba al enano- dijo Soul antes de que el espejo que estaba cerca comenzará a hacer un ruido extraño

-debe ser Kid- dijo Maka viendo al espejo, entonces el mismo aparecio allí

-¿Chona está allí?- preguntó viendose agitado

-si, acaba de llegar- dijo Maka extrañada de verlo asi -¿que paso?- pregunto ella

-creo alas con su sangre y volo mas rapido de lo que pude reaccionar- dijo el -ire por ella- y luego se habia ido del espejo

-¿creo alas con su sangre? crei que solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba con Ragnarock...o sumergida en locura- comento Soul murmurando lo ultimo. Maka miro preocupada a su amiga, preguntandose que le estaba sucediendo...o si eso era parte de su embarazo.


	4. El circulo de las brujas

Kid voló en su patineta hasta la casa de Maka y se encontró a Chrona dormida aun sosteniendo a Ragnarock, quien se veía avergonzado. Habló unos minutos con Maka prometiendo cuidar mejor a Chrona y se la llevo rápidamente.

Estaba muy inquieto por toda aquella situación, y no sabía qué hacer. Se habia sorprendido mucho cuando Chrona habia creado aquellas alas negras, no estaba enojado, solo preocupado por aquel comportamiento tan irregular en su esposa.

Ya en su habitación, acostó a Chrona con un beso en su frente y se dispuso a dormir, pero se le ocurrió que lo mejor seria que comenzara a leer aquellos libros que Azusa le habia traido sobre bebes y embarazos.

* * *

Chrona se despertó sintiendo que algo quería escapar de su estomago, levantándose tan abruptamente que se mareo, prácticamente chocando con la pared, corrió al baño sintiendo como Kid la seguía. Fue realmente vergonzoso para ella, pero no pudo controlarse

-tranquila cariño, es normal- sonrió Kid y por alguna razón eso hizo enojar a Chrona

-Pero es vergonzoso- murmuro ella levantándose y siendo guiada por Kid a la cocina

-te preparare un desayuno nutritivo- dijo y como todo un profesional, comenzo a moverse por la cocina y a preparar todo.

Kid quiso reír al ver comer a Chrona con tantas ganas y semejante cantidad de comida, aunque no habia podido comer nada anoche, no le sorprendio. Al menos acertó al preparar mucha comida.

-¿no deberías estar en Shibusen?- pregunto Chrona al terminar

-no, hice unos arreglos y delegue algunas tareas, debo pasar más tiempo contigo ahora que vas a tener a mi hijo- dijo Kid sintiéndose repentinamente posesivo y orgulloso. Nunca pensó sentir aquello.

Chrona se sintió un poco mejor al escucharlo decir aquello, pero no tenía idea de que hacer ahora¿ debían ir al shibusen? ¿debían de quedarse en la casa? ¿y qué harían en la casa de todos modos? no creía que a Kid le interesaran las historias románticas que estaba leyendo, ni tampoco necesitaba aprender lo que ella de la escuela y la vida, para ser exactos, asi que ¿que hacían?

-¿quieres dar una vuelta por el shibusen y luego por la ciudad?- pregunto Kid sacando a Chrona de todos sus problemas, asi que sonrio y asintio. Salieron luego de que Kid cargara una mochila con cosas que Chrona no vio, y fueron al Shibusen. No vio a Maka, pero saludo a Soul y a Ox quienes estaban a cargo de muchas cosas, junto a la impecable Azusa como siempre. Chrona se distrajo un poco pensando como seria la vida diaria de aquella mujer tan perfecta en muchas cosas...

-vayamos a comer, al parecer todo aqui esta bien- dijo Kid satisfecho y salieron a pasear por la ciudad. Aunque aquella era una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo, no supo cómo sentirse cuando Kid la hacía detener en cada esquina por si venía un auto o una bici, o cuando la apartaba cambiándola de lugar de derecha a izquierda cuando algún chico venia del mismo lado, o algún grupo de personas, incluso evito a sus fans que querían verlo o saludarlo.

* * *

Kid-shinigami-sama, con todo su poder, con su gran experiencia en batallas, en la vida y en los peligros, sabía que estaba exagerando. No es que se sintiera culpable al ser tan idiotamente sobreprotector con Chrona, ella podía defenderse muy bien y la sangre negra sin duda curaría cualquier cosa que le hicieran...pero eso no evitaba su sentido del deber de proteger a su querida esposa, y ahora futura madre de su hijo o hija. Se sintió un poco extraño vigilar cada rincón de su propia ciudad esperando que algún peligro asechara para atacar, más teniendo en cuenta el alcance de su percepción de almas y que podía saber cuando algo iba mal en Death City.

Aun así, eso no evitó que detuviera a Chrona en cada esquina, o la abrazara celosamente cuando veía que alguien la miraba de reojo, o cambiarla de lugar cuando mucha gente se acercaba de su lado.

* * *

Kid paso el segundo mes de embarazo bastante bien, pues Chrona, segun habia explicado Stein al revisarla mejor, no tenia ni dias ni semanas, sino más de un mes y era la clase de personas a las que no se les nota la panza, por lo que solo se le notaría el pequeño bulto de embarazo sin ropa...y más adelante cuando ya sería innegable, por lo que tendría que pensar cómo transmitir aquella información a su gente, la ciudad...y las brujas, que no tenía idea de como reaccionarian.

Estaban cerca de finalizar el segundo mes, Chrona aún tenía varios antojos extraños, pero sus náuseas se habían terminado por suerte...aunque no las de él al verla comer chocolate con catsup. No habia vuelto a formar sus alas negras desde aquel dia, y aunque la veía de vez en cuando con las cejas fruncidas y una expresión enojada junto a un aura aterradoramente familiar, pero no habia pasado nada grave...aunque si se habia llevado unos cuantos sustos, pues a veces era como si su alma desapareciese de la ciudad, pues ni él ni Maka eran capaces de encontrarla a veces, cosa que los habia llevado a todos a una búsqueda frenética por la ciudad para terminarla encontrando, la mayoría de las veces, comiendo algún dulce junto a Ragnarock en un lugar apartado. Y ninguno entendía cómo es que lograba aquello, cosa que ni ella sabía.

Ragnarock se habia vuelto a mudar con ellos y estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con Kid...haciéndolo enojar como era típico de el, pero ver el rostro sonriente de Chrona era todo lo que necesitaba el.

Entonces, un dia en que el estaba en el Shibusen revisando algunas cosas, recibió una llamada de Ragnarock desde su espejo, cosa que le sorprendió mucho pues ese dia habian ido al parque a pasear con Maka, Soul y Akemi

-¿Ragnarock que...?- comenzo el, pero fue rápidamente cortado

-tienes que venir ya rayitas- dijo él desde el espejo, podía escuchar mucho ruido de fondo y una pelea, se asustó al instante -Chrona se enojo por alguna razón y está peleando ahora mismo con Maka y Soul -dijo y vio como una manito le agarraba la nariz y lo jalaba -y esta bebé no deja de molestar- dijo con un tono nasal

-voy en camino- dijo y cortó sin más, tomó su patineta y voló sin avisar ni decirle nada a nadie. Llegó rápidamente a aquel parque para ver como Chrona con una espada que no tenia idea de donde habia sacado estaba atacando a Maka, quien peleaba con Soul. Se la veía agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos y atacaba con tanta violencia que pensarias que odiaba a Maka.

-¡Chrona!- gritó él acercándose, ella lo miró por un segundo, dejando de atacar totalmente y concentrándose en él, entonces corrió a él para atacar

-¡Corre Kid, Soul se terminó el pastel y ella se enojo!- grito Maka confundiendo a Kid totalmente, apenas pudo detener la espada que iba hacia su rostro con ambas manos.

-Chrona- repitió él haciendo un poco de esfuerzo -¿que te pasa amor?- pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y forzó más la espada hacia su rostro. Kid-shinigami-sama se sorprendió por aquella fuerza.

-Soul se comio mi porción- murmuró ella enojada -¡la mía!- dijo en un quejido y bajo la espada rápidamente, que se deshizo en el aire en un murmullo de humo negro y comenzo a llorar desconsolada. Kid simplemente atinó a abrazarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-menos mal que se calmó- dijo soul acercándose cuidadosamente, como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento a atacar de nuevo

-¿que rayos paso?- pregunto totalmente confundido Kid, aun sosteniendo a su esposa quien lloraba a lágrima viva en su hombro ¿por un pastel?

-estábamos comiendo pastel, Soul dividió las porciones y el glotón se sirvió dos veces a pesar de que Chrona pidió la ultima porcion tambien, el prometio comprar otra mientras con una sonrisa se copia la última porción y ...bueno, Chrona repentinamente comenzo a atacar- explicó Maka, Ragnarock se acercó corriendo aun sosteniendo a Akemi, quien de alguna manera se habia trepado a él y agarraba varios mechones de pelo dolorosamente. Maka los separó rápidamente.

-solo se volvió loca- comentó el pequeño viendo preocupado a tu técnica -ni siquiera me pidió que me transformara, se cortó ella misma con su uña y su sangre se transformó en una espada- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo se que ella no quería herirte- dijo Kid tocando su cabeza para calmarlo, no entendia que habia sucedido, miró a Chrona y la encontró dormida, así que sus respuestas tendrán que esperar.

-llevala a casa y que duerma- dijo Maka con Akemi en brazos -no creo que esto sea normal, nunca la habia visto controlar su sangre como hoy Kid, debiste de verla, fue como...una bruja que sabía lo que hacía- dijo Maka viéndome a los ojos. Asentí y sentí a Ragnarock prenderse de mi capa

-yo tambien voy- dijo decidido y le sonrei un poco

-aunque eso te enseñara a no ser tan glotón, idiota- sonrió Maka a Soul y este solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado

-cuando despierte, dile que una gran tarta de cerezas y chocolate la estará esperando de mi parte- dijo Soul a Kid -y que esta vez si le traeré Catsup para que le eche- dijo con una mueca que hizo reír a todos.

Kid se fue volando rápidamente con Chrona en brazos y un pequeño prendido de su ropa.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa rápidamente, Kid acostó a Chrona y Ragnarock se quedo junto a ella

-¿te quedas aquí?- pregunto el viendo al pequeño acomodarse en la cama

-si- dijo simplemente, Kid sin saber si solo quería vigilar cuando despertara su técnica y preguntarle que habia pasado, decidió darle el control remoto de la televisión para que no se aburriera.

Salio de la habitación y de inmediato llamo a Ox, sabiendo que seria la forma mas rápida de encontrar a Kim. Ox respondio rapidamente

-Shinigami-sama ¿sucede algo?- pregunto el al instante

-¿esta Kim contigo?- pregunto el y vio como se giraba y llamaba a la bruja mapache, quien tomo el espejo y atendió

-shinigami-sama- dijo ella a modo de saludo -¿que sucede?- pregunto y Kid pensó antes de responder

-necesito que vengas rápidamente al Shibusen, tengo un asunto importante del cual discutir contigo sobre las brujas- decidió el, no sabia quien estaría con ellos escuchando y no quería dar mucha información.

-entendido, voy para allá- dijo -puede que tarde un poco, Jaqueline no esta conmigo- dijo ella un poco avergonzada y Kid se pregunto si habia interrumpido algun tipo de cita entre ella y Ox.

-no hay problema- dijo Kid y dio por terminada la conversación. Fue de nuevo a la habitación y vio a Chrona aun dormida, Ragnarock miraba bastante entretenido algun programa donde parecía haber un tipo de crimen policiaco. Reviso a Chrona y no parecía tener nada fuera de lugar.

-Voy a salir al Shibusen- le dijo a Ragnarock -hay comida y aperitivos en la cocina por si tienes hambre o Chrona se despierta con hambre- le dijo y vio a Ragnarock asentir. Sin saber si realmente le habia prestado atencion, se molesto en dejar varias notas pegadas en la cocina especificando que habia varias comidas para calentar y comer y chocolates y Catsup para Chrona.

* * *

Ya en shibusen Azusa lo recibió y le dio un informe como siempre, sobre cómo estaban las cosas.

-No han habido avistamientos de huevos de Kishing desde hace cuatro días, así que le di el dia libre a la mitad de los técnicos y sus armas, los estudiantes están tranquilos y han habido algunas brujas que vinieron a visitar a la pequeña Angela de nuevo, y curosearon las clases del shibusen, no dijeron nada pero como usted sugirió les dije que si ellas quisieran podrían tomar clases tambien- dijo ella mientras caminaban rumbo a la Death Room

-es bueno escuchar todo eso- dijo Kid un poco más calmado, realmente estaban en "tiempos tranquilos" y esperaba poder mantener aquello -¿que dijeron las brujas sobre las clases?- se interesó el

-se miraron entre ellas y dijeron que las brujas no toman clases para aprender a luchar, ya lo tienen en la sangre y se fueron- respondió Azusa

-jmmm- dijo Kid pensando aquello, no para pelear pero otras clases si podrían tomar.

-¿necesita algo más Shinigami-sama?- pregunto Azusa

-no Azusa, como siempre me sorprende tu prolijidad, puntualidad y perfección al hacer todas las tareas que te encargo, recuerdame aumentar tu salario- Azusa sonrió acomodando sus lentes

-Me enorgullece decir que soy responsable de dar lo mejor- dijo ella y anotó algo en aquella libreta que siempre tenía consigo -y apuntare ese memo para que lo vea mañana por la tarde y lo revise- dijo ella y Kid río

-puedes retirarte, pronto llegaran Kim y seguramente Ox tambien, si los ves diles que estoy aquí- dijo el y Azusa tras un asentimiento se retiró.

Kid-Shinigami-sama estuvo solo en la gran habitación con nubes, se miro al espejo y se preguntó si Chrona estaría bien, la busco con su percepción de almas asegurándose de que no hubiera desaparecido de nuevo y se calmo al encontrarla en el mismo lugar en que la habia dejado. Entonces su mente se derivó a otra clase de pensamientos y dudas, ¿cómo sería su bebé? ¿será niño o niña? el estaría contento si fuera una niña, aunque tambien estaria muy feliz si fuera un niño, y se conformó al pensar que sería feliz con solo saber que seria sano...entonces, otra pregunta le siguió a esa ¿y si no fuera de alguna manera sano? es decir, era el hijo del dios de la muerte y una bruja, y no cualquier bruja sino una de sangre negra.

Por primera vez, Kid se preocupó por la salud de su esposa y de futuro hijo ¿que clase de bebe tendrían? ¿seria bruja? ¿podía usar magia si fuera varón? nunca habia oído hablar de brujos, mucho menos de brujas teniendo hijos ¿eso lo afectaria en algo?

-Shinigami-sama- lo llamo Kim sacándolo de sus dudas, Kid se volteo del espejo y vio a Kim y a Ox parados a unos dos metros frente a él

-Buenas tardes- los saludo y de inmediato la clásica mesita de te aparecio -sientense- pidio y se sentaron juntos

-¿que sucede Kid? estas dando muchas vueltas- dijo Ox preocupado y Kid suspiro

-es sobre chrona- confesó al fin -últimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde que está embarazada y queria saber si Kim podría decirme algo sobre el embarazo en brujas- Kim lo miró sorprendida unos momentos antes de sonrojarse y aclararse la garganta

-No puedo ayudarte mucho en eso, no son muchas las brujas que deciden tener hijos, y la mayor parte de la información sobre eso esta en el circulo de las brujas, la misma baba yaga escribió en el gran libro de las brujas un capítulo donde explica algunas cosas normales que les pasa y otras con las cuales deben tener cuidado, pero por desgracia no se nada del tema más que eso- se disculpó ella -si quieres saber algo, deberás hablar con el concejo de las brujas- sugirió ella

-ese es otro punto- dijo Kid -tambien quería pedir tu ayuda para saber como comunicar esta noticia a las brujas ¿crees que reaccionen bien?- pregunto el y Kim lo pensó por un momento

-no veo por qué reaccionarian mal, es decir por poco y te bendicen de manera santa en tu casamiento- sonrió ella -no estoy segura de que vayan a festejar por esto, pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ha mejorado la relación entre nosotros y las brujas, no creo que nadie se oponga ni diga nada- dijo Kim

Kid-shinigami-sama asintió pensando profundamente en aquello, al parecer su informe a las brujas sobre Chrona no podría esperar mucho más tiempo si quería información sobre su embarazo, y estaba muy interesado en leer aquel capítulo del que Kim le habia hablado

-oh- recordó la bruja mapache -y lo otro que te puedo decir, es que hay un 97% de probabilidades de que sea niña- dijo Kim -las brujas nunca tienen hijos, creo que podría contar con una mano las brujas que han tenido hijos varones alguna vez y me sobrarían dedos- comentó ella

-woa- dijo Ox -no sabia que solo podían tener hijas- se sorprendió el

-no es que no podamos tener hijos, supongo que está en nuestros genes o algo asi, para que las brujas no se extingan, después de todo no hay nada escrito sobre los hijos de aquellas brujas mas que fueron simples hombres humanos que abandonaron en orfanatos o casas de acogida- comentó ella

-que cruel- dijo Kid pensando en esos pobre niños

-fue lo mas pacifico- dijo Kim -¿se imaginan un niño humano en medio de la ciudad de las brujas? Apenas pudieron tolerar la presencia de Free con el ojo que le robo a baba yaga y están haciendo milagros con Ichiro siendo un hijo de bruja y ademas técnico y Akiva como humano normal- comentó ella

-tiene un punto- concedió Ox -además, si eran simples humanos sería muy difícil para ellos sobrevivir a la sociedad y las peleas de las brujas- explicó el para sí mismo

-supongo que es verdad- dijo Kid

-por eso lo mejor era dejarlos con humanos- finalizó Kim

-bien, entonces te pediré que hables con las brujas para pedirles una audiencia para poder hablar con ellas- dijo Kid y Kim asintió

-ire dentro de unas horas, de todas formas tambien iba a visitar a Igni para ver como le esta yendo- comento ella y Kid sonrió al recordar que sus armas le habían comentado sobre la moda de las brujas y sus futuros planes para comenzar a armarla, hacía tiempo que no las veía y las extrañaba.

-entonces ya pueden retirarse- dijo el levantándose, iría a ver a Chrona

-nos retiramos entonces- dijo Ox tomando la mano de Kim y salieron. Kid busco de nuevo a Chrona con su percepción de almas, pero como ya habia pasado antes, no la encontró.

De inmediato con su espejo comenzo a buscarla por la casa, pero lo unico que encontro diferente fue que sus notas estaba tiradas y habia platos sobre la mesa. Habían comido y salido seguramente. Llamo a Maka y preguntó por ella

-no está aquí, voy a preguntar si alguien la vio- dijo ella y corto, Llamó a Soul y el dijo lo mismo, entonces llamó a Stein y a Marie y todos dijeron lo mismo, entonces Black Star lo llamo

-Aqui Kid- dijo el sorprendido

-Chrona está aquí- dijo el sonriendo -Soul me llamo hace un rato preguntando por ella, llegó hace unos veinte minutos y está jugando con angela asi que calmate shinigami alarmista- río el -esta con el gran Bushin Black Star, nada puede pasarle- dijo el seguro de si mismo, entonces un ruido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó en el fondo, vio a Black Star voltear para ver y entonces el espejo que sostenía cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

Llámenlo alarmista o no, Kid solo tomo su patineta de nuevo y voló lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de su amigo. Vio a Tsubaky saltando de techo en techo antes de llegar con Black Star siguiéndola

-¿que paso?- pregunto el al pasar por su lado

-Chrona tiene a los niños- dijo Tsubaky, Kid frunció el ceño

-¿los secuestro?- preguntó sorprendido, eso nunca lo haría ¿tal vez solo los saco a pasear?

-no lo se, solo dijo que darían un paseo y de repente se fueron antes de que pudiera decir algo-dijo Tsubaky

-alla estan- señaló Black Star con la mano y Kid tuvo que levantar la vista para verla, estaba volando de nuevo con sus alas negras, vio que tenía a la pequeña Minako en sus brazos y Ragnarock y Angela estaban sentados en su espalda, estaban sumamente alto y volaban a gran velocidad

-¿como...?- se pregunto el de nuevo -yo los alcanzaré- les aviso a sus amigos y voló más alto, le costó un poco alcanzarlos pero cuando estuvo casi a la altura de Chrona, se alivió un poco al ver a la pequeña Minako riendo y Ragnarock sostenía a Angela para que no se cayera ya que la bruja camaleón estaba levantando los brazos como si de un juego se tratara

-Chrona- le grito el y ella volteo la vista para verlo

-¿Kid?- se sorprendió un poco al verlo

-¿que estas haciendo con los niños amor?- pregunto el sonriendo nerviosamente

-Es que a Minako le gustaba mucho volar, asi que les estoy dando un paseo- dijo ella como si fuera lo más lógico

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte Chrona, pero Tsubaky y Black Star están preocupados por ellos, ¿podrias bajar?- pregunto el y Chrona solo asintio y comenzo a volver a la casa de los ninjas

al llegar bajo tan suavemente que ni la tierra se movió, y sus alas de sangre negra evitaron que Ragnarock y Angela se cayeran cuando se paro sobre sus pies. Angela y Ragnarock bajaron lentamente, Angela solo comentaba lo genial que habia sido aquello y Ragnarock asentía en silencio. Chrona aun tenia a Minako en sus brazos

-¡Niños!- casi grito Tsubaky al llegar y tomar de los brazos de Chrona a su hija y besarla, tambien se agacho y abrazo a Angela y se fijó por Ragnarock tambien

-¿que te paso?- pregunto un poco enojado Black Star, Chrona lo miró sin entender

-¿los asuste mucho?- preguntó ella y todos asintieron

-no debes hacer esa clase de cosas Chrona, nos diste un susto tremendo- dijo Tsubaky

-no avisaste nada, solo saliste volando- dijo Black Star, quien no jugaba a la hora de la seguridad de su pequeña hija ni de la bruja camaleon

-pero si les avise- dijo ella confundida. Tsubaky la miro un rato antes de suspirar

-solo nos asustaste por lo repentino de las cosas Chrona, soy madre primeriza, no puedes culparme si me asusto cuando veo a mi bebé salir volando a cientos de metros- sonrió un poco ella y Chrona frunció el ceño aun confundida

-¿lo siento?- dijo ella dudosa, más la pequeña Minako no paraba de reír y Angela no entendía que rayos pasaba y se enojaban, solo se habían divertido, ademas era Chrona de quien hablaban, ella nunca hacia nada malo y siempre era buena con los niños. Preocupada por su amiga, se sujeto de la remera de Black Star

-Chrona no es mala- le dijo preocupada -solo estaba jugando con nosotros- le aseguro y Black Star suspiro acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña bruja

-claro que no es mala, solo es una simple bruja que preocupo a un dios- dijo el sonriendo. Kid por su parte estaba aliviado de que todo saliera bien. Chrona aun no entendia que habia echo mal.

* * *

Esa noche, se quedaron a comer en la casa de Black Star Tsubaky habló animadamente con Chrona como siempre, diciéndole que ya comprendería cuando sea madre, para lo cual faltaba relativamente poco.

Black Star hablo tambien con Kid en privado

-hay algo extraño sobre Chrona- dijo el Bushin pensativo -no puedo decir con certeza qué es lo que no me gusta, o no encaja con ella, pero algo ha cambiado- reflexiono

-si- dijo Kid aceptandolo -solo puedo pensar que tiene que ver con su embarazo y el hecho de que sea una bruja- comentó el -nunca antes se ha sabido que sucede con las brujas cuando quedan en cinta por lo que no se decir si esto es normal o no- le confeso

-entonces debes hablar con las brujas- dijo Black Star y Kid se frotó el rostro

-no es tan fácil como suena, pero ya le he pedido a Kim que arregle una reunión para comunicarles su estado y pedirles información- anunció el

-bien- dijo Black Star sonriendo y palmeo la espalda de su amigo -todos sabíamos que no sería fácil, pero Chrona vale la pena ¿no?- sonrió él haciendo sonreír tambien a Kid

-si- dijo solamente y pasaron el resto de la noche entre charlas y risas.

* * *

Kid no pudo preguntarle nunca a Chrona sobre lo que habia sucedido con Soul, pero si le comento sobre sus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Según los libros que habia leído serían normales...pero mas adelante, nunca tan pronto.

-no lo se realmente- dijo la bruja -a veces se que no debería enojarme tanto, pero es como si no pudiera evitarlo, solo...reacciono- confesó la bruja y Kid asintió. Estaban en la cama listos para dormir y Kid había tocado el tema. Ragnarock estaba ya roncando en su propia habitación.

-no estoy enojado contigo Chrona, ni mucho menos, solo...estoy preocupado por ti- dijo el

-yo tambien...creo- dijo Chrona -a veces me siento...tan poderosa, es extraño pero siento que podría luchar contra el mismo Kishing y ganarle- confesó ella confundida con tal sentimiento, ella nunca se habia sentido asi, sabia que era poderosa y ahora tenia un poco mas de entrenamiento y podía pelear, pero nunca, ni cuando estaba sumergida en la locura sentía aquel sentimiento de poder total. La locura era diferente y por eso ella podía diferenciarla, en la locura no le importaba ganar o perder, solo lastimar y enloquecer en la sangre y la lucha, no existía un bueno, todos eran enemigos y tampoco existía el dolor ni el deseo de hacer algo. Con este sentimiento ella quería hacerlo todo, probarlo todo y desafiar a todos...y no lo entendía ni podía nombrarlo.

-teniendo en cuenta que solo es un niño no seria muy dificil amor- rio Kid haciend un chiste y Chrona solo hizo un puchero. Kid le dio un beso en la mejilla y la arropo al verla bostezar -duerme amor, mañana sera un largo dia- murmuro el abrazandola.

* * *

Kim finalmente habia logrado arreglar una reunión con las brujas, habia sido rapido.

-entonces solo voltense- pidió Kim como siempre, odiaba tener que hacer esto cada vez, aunque ya se hubiera acostumbrado un poco. y comenzo a hacer aquellos símbolos.

Kid-shinigami-sama habia decidido que Chrona se quedaria con Maka aquel dia y habia dejado el dia libre a Soul para que la ayudara a cuidarla junto a Ragnarock. Ox y Kim serían los únicos en acompañarlo.

Cuando el mundo de las brujas estuvo abierto, vieron a Ichiro del otro lado

-shinigami-sama, Ox, un placer verlos de nuevo- saludo el arma hijo de bruja -vine por pedido de Kim, se supone que debo aportar un tipo de experiencia como hijo de bruja e Igni quien ya esta esperandolos con las brujas- dijo el

-¿como estas Ichiro?-saludo Ox sonriendo

-¿como ha estado tu hermana?-pregunto Kid

-todos estamos bien- respondió Ichiro guiandolos a los tres a la sala de reuniones, algunas brujas los vieron pasar y cuchicheaban sobre ellos, algunas miraban de reojo a Ox, lo que causó que Kim las fulminara con la mirada -Akiva tambien está muy bien, ahora está más hiperactivo que nunca- rió el -no para de tocarlo todo y ahora quiere aprender a coser como tus armar para poder hacer ropa- comentó el

-que interesante- murmuró Kid-shinigami-sama, aquel que habia tenido prácticamente una obsesión por cubrirse volvía al mundo de la moda solo esperaba que no para mal -uno de estos días quiero ir a visitarlos- pidió el shinigami anhelando ver a un Akiva sonriente, si bien ya no era su hermano, el mismo que habia creado su padre, aun tienen algún tipo de lazo de sangre...o eso le gustaba pensar de vez en cuando.

llegaron a la sala donde las brujas esperaban, esta vez sería una reunión mas pequeña, solo unas pocas brujas estaban alli, Kim le habia dicho que le habia pedido expresamente a Baba yaga que solo las brujas a las que se les pudiera confiar secretos estuvieran allí. se sorprendió un poco de ver a Free y a Eruka allí, pero no dijo nada. Ichiro se apartó de ellos y fue a sentarse junto a su hermana en una punta y vio a Baba yaga junto a la misma bruja gato de siempre, que ahora sabía era su portavoz entre las brujas.

-shinigami-sama- lo saludaron las brujas a coro

-señoritas brujas- se inclinó ligeramente Kid y por alguna razon se sintio como un mal novio que va a confesarle a sus suegros que van a ser abuelos. Quiso reír, pero no era el momento indicado.

-nos ha sorprendido un poco esta reunión tan repentina para la que no diste tema a conversar- se quejo un poco la bruja gato -pero como siempre no te negaremos una solicitud de reunión así como tu no nos has negado nunca una reunión a nosotras- dijo ella concediéndole eso -así que habla shinigami ¿cual es el motivo para que la reunión fuera tan secretamente planeada que solo el centro de las brujas pudiéramos venir?-preguntó ella

Kid-shinigami-sama se aclaró la garganta antes de responder

-muchas gracias por concederme esta reunión a pesar de la poca antelación, saben que no me gusta sorprender así a la gente- dijo el -vengo a ustedes con una impactante noticia para mi, pero no mal recibida- comenzo el - como ustedes saben mi esposa Chrona y yo hemos estado casados por un tiempo- dijo el

-si, ya hace un año asistimos a la ceremonia- dijo la bruja gato

-pues, he de comunicarles que Chrona está en cinta- decidió soltarlo así de golpe pues era inutil dar muchas vueltas, además a las brujas parecía no gustarle cuando era sumamente formal y... aburrido.

Un silencio tan fuerte rodeo la habitación que si un alfiler hubiera caído, todos lo habían escuchado.

-¿estas diciendo que la bruja de sangre negra está esperando un hijo tuyo?- preguntó una de las brujas que siempre estaba junto a la bruja gato

-en efecto- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama. Vio con algo de temor como todas las brujas palidecen.

-no sabes lo que has causado joven shinigami- dijo la bruja gato con algo que penso jamas ver en sus ojos -las brujas embarazas son totalmente peligrosas- dijo ella viendo con pesar al shinigami-y la mayoría de las veces el padre nunca sobrevive- sentenció ella asustando y confundiendo totalmente a Kid.


	5. El libro de las brujas

-¿como que el padre no sobrevive?- preguntó Kim alarmada, aun no lo tenían ni en mente, pero repentinamente se preocupo mucho por su futuro.

-las pocas veces que una bruja ha decidido tener hijos, o por alguna razón ha quedado embarazada, el padre de la criatura muere por ser perseguido por otras brujas, por la misma bruja en un ataque de violencia cuando no quieren hacerse cargo o simplemente un cambio de humor tan brusco que terminan por matarlo- dijo una de las brujas explicandole a Kim

-bueno, ya no persiguen a los que salen con brujas, nuestras relaciones son aceptadas por casi toda la sociedad y ciertamente planeo criar a mi propio hijo- dijo el -ademas, no creo que Chrona sea capaz de atarme -dijo el shinigami

-los cambios de humor que sufren las brujas a veces terminan con la muerte de alguien, por lo que te sugeriría no hacer esa conjetura tan rápidamente-advirtió una de las brujas, Kid asintió para tenerlo en mente aunque no la creía capaz

-no dejaré que nada me mate ni dejaré a Chrona sola- dijo el shinigami arreglando lo anterior sacando un suspiro de alguna bruja.

-Bien, solo esperemos que los cambios de humor que sufrirá la bruja de sangre negra no sean nuestra perdición- dijo una de las brujas

-¿por que lo seria?- pregunto Kid

-otra cosa de las brujas embarazadas es que cuando esperan un hijo, su poder se vuelve...sobrecogedor, una bruja embarazada es sumamente peligrosa para todo aquel que ose desafiar- dijo la bruja gato -o la haga enojar, a veces pueden sobrerreaccionar por algo que antes era insignificante-comentó ella

-entiendo, tendré mucho cuidado de tenerla de un humor aceptable- dijo Kid

-tambien las brujas embarazadas suelen esconder su alma ante el peligro sin darse cuenta, por lo que resulta casi imposible encontrarlas incluso para nosotras- dijo otra bruja

-¿que clase de peligros?- preguntó el shinigami recordando todas las veces que Chrona se habia perdido

-normalmente alguna otra bruja enemiga o...ustedes, aun nos causan pavor a un nivel casi instintivo ya que nuestra lucha duró varios siglos- dijo la bruja gato viéndolo con lago de pena de nuevo -aunque es normal que las brujas se escapen y escondan cuando están esperando un hijo- comentó ella restándole un poco de importancia.

-Kim me ha comentado que la mismísima Baba yaga ha escrito un libro sobre este tema- dijo el

-si- dijo la bruja gato mirando a Kim un poco feo -no es un libro que prestemos aun en las manos mas confiables, y esta completamente prohibido enseñarselo a personas ajenas a las brujas o que no sean brujas- sentenció la bruja gato -pero teniendo en cuenta la terrible situación en la que estas, te permitiremos leerlo aquí mismo, solo el capitulo que necesitas y bajo la supervisión de la hermana Eruka- dijo ella. Kid casi suspiró aliviado de oír aquello.

-les agradezco mucho- sonrió el y la bruja solo agito su pipa.

-Nyanmaru nyan nyan Maru- dijo Baba Yaga, Kid-shinigami-sama, aunque lo habia intentado muchas veces, no habia logrado aun entender nunca lo que aquella bruja tan importante decía.

-es verdad- dijo la bruja gato y miró a Kid -¿hace cuánto espera tu esposa un hijo? creíamos que era imposible la concepción de un shinigami por métodos...humanos- dijo ella eligiendo bien sus palabras

-no les he mentido en la información que les proporcione- aseguro Kid -esto ha sido una sorpresa tanto para mi como para ustedes, y la verdad es que no tengo idea si sera un shinigami el bebé que tengamos, ni tampoco podrá saber hasta que nazca si será una bruja- dijo el -y ella está en cinta hace ya dos meses- dijo el un poco avergonzado aun

-todo sobre el bebé parece ser muy ambiguo aun- dijo la bruja gato con los ojos entrecerrados -espero que nos mantengas al dia como siempre Kim, y si algo grave ha de suceder podamos intervenir- sentencio ella. Kid-shinigami-sama temió un poco por la seguridad de su esposa y su hijo no nato.

* * *

Cuando las brujas se retiraron y dejaron solo a Eruka, Fre y sus amigos, Kid-shinigami-sama se relajo un poco. Al menos ahora podría leer aquel libro.

-te traeré el libro, pero debes permanecer en la habitación y el resto de no brujas ha de salir- dijo Eruka mientras se iba. Free miró fijamente al shinigami sonriendo de una manera lo molesto.

-así que la pusiste- dijo el haciendo sonrojar a Kid y mirarlo fulminante

-que manera mas vulgar de...-comenzo el

-pero lo hiciste- río el. Ox de inmediato abrazó a Kim para que no pudiera golpear a nadie ni comenzar una pelea. Ichiro por su parte trataba de explicarle de una forma no sexual lo que habia querido decir Free a su hermana.

-así que vas a ser padre- dijo el

-si- respondió secamente Kid

-no te oyes muy feliz- sonrió Free provocando

-estoy absolutamente feliz de recibir un hijo de Chrona- dijo Kid aun con el mismo tono

-no lo parece- dijo Free preguntandose cuanto mas aguantaria el shinigami -me pregunto si la tienes normal- dijo el haciendo que kid lo mirara fijamente -ya sabes, ¿tienes una no? ¿eres hombre? ¿o los shinigami no tienen...?-sonrió él, hasta que algo lo golpeó interrumpiendo su pregunta. Detrás de el se hallaba una Eruka no muy feliz

-fuera- dijo abriendo la puerta y Ox salió junto a Igni e Ichiro, Free fue el último en salir y se quedó hablando con Eruka sobre algo que no llegaron a escuchar.

-¿ese es el libro?- preguntó Kim cuando Eruka entró con un pequeño libro en sus manos

-si- dijo simplemente y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, no media mas de 15cm y la tapa era completamente negra y tenía una cerradura que parecía de hierro al costado

-¿y la llave?- preguntó curioso Kid-shinigami-sama

-no existe- dijo Eruka -el candado es solo una ilusion, la llave es sangre- y entonces se mordió fuertemente el pulgar haciéndolo sangrar -tengo que escribir en la antigua letra de las brujas, asi que debes voltear- pidió Eruka, Kid lo hizo sin mas.

Eruka escribió en una antigua lengua que Kim no reconocio sobre la portada del libro, la sangre fue absorbida rápidamente y la cerradura desapareció.

-ya, dejame buscarte la parte sobre los bebés- dijo Eruka cambiando de páginas. Kid-shinigami-sama se sorprendio al ver que el libro habia cambiado totalmente, ahora media al menos 60cm de alto y 25cm de ancho y tenia muchas mas paginas por lo que su grosor era mucho más notorio. Se fijo en las páginas que se veían desgastadas en los bordes y pudo notar el peso del tiempo en aquel objeto.

-aquí tienes- dijo Eruka dejando el libro abierto frente a el -todo está aquí, cambios de humor, poderes, antojos y lo que puede llegar a hacer y no lo que no debe hacer una bruja que espera- dijo ella y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa a leer otro libro -lee tranquilo, eres demasiado recto como para romper las reglas que te dijeron de todos modos, me pusieron solo como una formalidad- Kid se sintió sumamente feliz al saber que el nivel de confianza que tenían era así de alto. Así que sin mas se puso a leer junto a Kim todo lo que aquel capitulo decía.

Casi una hora después, ambos habían terminado. Kid-shinigami-sama estaba muy preocupado por Chrona y debía de hablar mucho con ella cuando llegara a casa, y tambien con toda la escuela, si lo que decía el libro era verdad las consecuencias en Chrona serían un poco...difíciles de explicar y aunque no creyera que Chrona podía ponerse violenta con el, eso no decía nada sobre otras personas.

-señorita Eruka ya hemos terminado- dijo Kid levantándose de donde habia estado sentado la hora anterior. Eruka, quien se habia quedado dormida, se levanto abruptamente despertando y asintió. avanzó hasta el libro y al cerrarlo, volvió a su apariencia anterior.

-entonces supongo que ya se van- dijo ella tomando el libro y abriendo la puerta para ellos -por cierto, felicidades y mi pésame- dijo Eruka y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Kid-shinigami-sama suspiro pero decidido a no dejarse intimidar busco a sus compañeros con Kim.

Ox estaba hablando animadamente con unas brujas que parecían mirarlo con adoración, prefirió no acercarse cuando Kim camino dando pisotones hacia ellos. Así que se alegró cuando Igni e Ichiro aparecieron.

-así que vas a ser padre- murmuró el

-si- dijo orgulloso Kid-shinigami-sama

-felicidades- sonrió Igni -espero que todo vaya bien, nadie parecía tener muy buenos augurios sobre esto- comentó ella

-todo irá bien- dijo optimista el -no voy permitir que nada salga mal- prometió el y ambos hijos de bruja de fueron deseandole lo mejor. Al voltear se encontró con Ox sonriendo y Kim sonrojada, como no entendia que habia sucedido, prefirió no preguntar muy directamente

-¿todo está bien?-

-todo está perfecto- dijo Ox

-ya vámonos- dijo Kim aun sonrojada. Al salir del mundo de las brujas, Maka esperaba ansiosamente a Kid

-Maka- dijo el sorprendido

-Chrona y Ragnarock desaparecieron- dijo ella abruptamente -ya he desplegado a los chicos para buscarla y a Stein y a Marie tambien, Azusa sigue a cargo y Soul la está ayudando a coordinar todo para que nadie sospeche nada- le dijo ella -no podemos encontrarla en todo Death City aun con mi percepción y seguimos buscándola aún por los límites de la ciudad-


	6. La contradicción

Kid-shinigami-sama habia tardado un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo de inmediato pidió toda la información disponible y quienes específicamente habían salido a buscarla, donde habían ido y que pistas tenían.

Azusa, quien tambien habia estado esperándolo en la Death Room le dio la lista de nombres y lugares y entonces Maka le contó lo que habia pasado

-yo no estaba cuando ocurrió, pero según me informaron Chrona estaba paseando con Marie y Rgnarock y se perdieron, de alguna manera llegaron cerca de los límites de la ciudad, donde una pelea con un pequeño huevo de Kishing se estaba llevando a cabo con unos técnicos principiantes, al parecer un poco de tierra llegó a Ragnarock y Chrona pensó que lo habían herido y saltó a defenderlo, se deshizo del Kishing y asustó tremendamente a los técnicos y luego huyó- contó Maka mientras caminaban a la entrada del Shibusen

-he desplegado todos los recursos de búsqueda disponibles que no llamarían la atencion de los ciudadanos ni brujas, cada técnico está en comunicación constante conmigo actualizando las zonas que revisan- dijo Azusa

-entonces nosotros tambien saldremos a buscarla- dijo Ox siguiendolos junto a Kim

-no- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama deteniéndose abruptamente, él debía de pensar con claridad y ahora que tenía más información sobre lo que le sucedía a Chrona, debía de actuar prudentemente

-¿No?- se sorprendió Maka

-no, lo que debemos hacer es llamar a todo el equipo Spartoi de vuelta al Shibusen lo más rápido posible- dijo el

-Kid ¿estas loco? debemos encontrar a Chrona rápidamente y sabes que la percepción de almas a veces no funciona con ella debemos tener a las personas buscando...-comenzo Maka preocupada

-no servirá de nada- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama serio -ella no aparecerá hasta que dejen de buscarla-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Soul llegando junto a Maka

-si está en la ciudad, no van a encontrarla con la percepción de almas porque ella está escondiendo su alma con Soul Protec- dijo Kid

-ella no tiene idea de como hacer eso- argumentó Maka conociendo a su amiga

-ahora si- dijo Kid -no tengo tiempo para explicar todo esto- dijo él frotándose las sienes ante este lío -pero el embarazo de las brujas les da control total sobre sus poderes y los aumenta, además de que inconscientemente esconden sus almas ante los peligros, en este caso los técnicos y armas que han estado cazando brujas por siglos- dijo Kid dejando mudos a todos -así que buscarla solo hará que se esconda mejor, lo que debemos hacer es parar y cambiar a las personas- dijo Kid

-¿como que cambiar a las personas?- pregunto Soul confundido, hacia un rato que habia llegado para ver pelear a Maka y Kid

-los que están buscando, deben ser personas en las que ella pueda confiar que no la atacaran, como Marie o Maka- dijo Kid

-nadie del equipo la atacara- dijo Ox defendiendo a sus amigos

-no estoy diciendo que vayan a atacarla, lo que me refiero es a que ella tiene más relación y más contacto con ellas que con el resto del equipo- justificó el -y no menciono a Soul por el incidente del pastel y Stein es demasiado intimidante cuando se pone serio lo que solo la asustara más-

-bien, estoy llamando al equipo de nuevo al Shibusen, repito, todos deben regresar- dijo Azusa por su comunicador sin perder ni un segundo más, obviamente todos se quejaron de aquello alegando por la seguridad de Chrona, pero volvieron igualmente -dejare la comunicación abierta para que puedan oír lo mismo que yo así todos estén al tanto-dijo Azusa y Kid asintió.

-Bien, todos están volviendo- dijo Maka cruzada de brazos, inquieta por no saber que hacer

-bien, ahora ¿donde estan Ragnarock y Marie?- pregunto el

-Marie debería de estar volviendo con Stein, y Ragnarock esta con Angela y los otros niños en la guardería- respondió Maka y todos fueron allí.

Ragnarock estaba sentado junto a la ventana de brazos cruzados mientras la mayoría de los hijos de Spartoi jugaban o dormían. Angela estaba un poco preocupado por el ya que normalmente estaría peleando con alguno de los niños o molestandola a ella con alguna tontería en lugar de quedarse así.

Kid-shinigami-sama y Maka fueron los únicos en entrar a aquella pequeña sala donde estaban los niños, de lo contrario podrían asustar a los pequeños al entrar tantas personas de golpe.

-Ragnarock- lo llamo Kid y este volteo a verlo algo enojado -¿podrias contarme que paso con Chrona?-

-la muy idiota se fue- dijo el enojado

-lo sabemos, pero con mas detalles por favor- pidió con calma Kid, sabia que enojarse no serviria de nada y Ragnarock tambien ya parecía suficientemente alterado

-solo...se fue- dijo la pequeña espada demoniaca levantando los brazos -estábamos paseando con Marie y nos perdimos, y llegamos a una parte llena de vendedores ambulantes y pude ver el desierto que esta junto a la ciudad y habia alguien peleando con algo horrendo y...y...- el se quedo viendo sus manos

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama

-esa cosa se acercó mucho a la ciudad, la mayoría de personas se alejaron diciendo que pronto terminarían con el, no habia de que preocuparse, y Marie tambien comenzo a caminar pero...Chrona solo se quedo viendo la pelea...y yo me quedé junto a ella, uno de los ataques que lanzaba esa cosa llego muy cerca de nosotros, y el polvo que levantó aquel ataque me llego a la cara y tosi y mire a Chrona y ella se veia...se veia...No era Chrona- dijo confundido al final sin levantar la vista

-¿como se veía?- pregunto Maka

-se veía...como cuando estaba sumergida en la locura- dijo el - como cuando quería ser el nuevo Kishing- murmuró lo ultimo y eso asusto un poco a Kid ¿acaso aquel huevo de Kishing habia emitido ondas de locura lo suficientemente fuertes como para llegar a Chrona y afectarla?

-entiendo- murmuro Kid y toco el hombro del pequeño -no te preocupes, la traeré de vuelta- dijo seguro de si mismo, costara lo que costara la traería de nuevo a casa. al salir de la habitación, Marie estaba con Stein y el resto esperandolos.

-¿podría darme su versión del asunto?- preguntó Kid a Marie y ella asintió

-estábamos paseando por el centro comercial y los estaba guiando a una tienda que conocía que era muy linda, y de alguna manera terminamos cerca de los límites de la ciudad, paseamos un poco por que aun habia muchos puestos bonitos que Chrona nunca habia visto, se veía tan distraída y contenta- murmuró ella -y luego, un estruendo y un grito de batalla y vimos que habia una pelea, vi a unos estudiantes peleando y me quedé unos segundos asegurandome que no necesitaran ayuda, pero supongo que esos segundos fueron cruciales- suspiro -la mayoría de vendedores se retiraron para no molestar a los que pelearan ni salir heridos y cuando y yo comencé a caminar, voltee para ver que Chrona me siguiera...vi que uno de los ataques que lanzaba el huevo habia llegado cerca de ellos, no los toco ni los lastimo pero el aura que Chrona comenzo a emitir...me asusto- confesó ella -y luego con la velocidad propia de un técnico experimentado, la vi con una espada en la mano, destruyó al huevo de Kishing como si no fuera nada y les grito a los técnicos, cuando reaccione para correr hacia ella la vi alejarse con sus alas negras- dijo ella y parecía que pronto lloraria

-esto no fue tu culpa Marie- dijo Stein poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros

-no, no lo fue- concordo Kid-shinigami-sama repasando aquella versión -¿donde están los técnicos que enfrentaban a ese huevo de Kishing?-

-están en clase- dijo Azusa -se veían asustados cuando volvieron y querian disculparse con la esposa de Shinigami-sama, pero les dije que ella ahora estaba ocupada así que volvieron a sus clases normales- Kid-shinigami-sama asintió, no quería molestarlos ya que de todas maneras no podría decirle mucho tampoco, aunque se guardó las ganas de saber que podrian decir

-todos ya estamos aqui Kid, así que ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Kilik recien llegado

-por ahora solo podemos pedirles a Maka y a Marie que la busquen- dijo el -yo tambien la buscaré, el resto de ustedes esté atento en sus puestos y sigan vigilando la ciudad en busca de señales o algo asi, pero no entren en combate pase lo que pase o solo será peor- dijo el

-realmente vas a tener que explicarnos esto que está pasando amigo- dijo Black Star confundido y algo enojado -las mujeres son todo un caso estando embarazadas- dijo el poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Maka no tardó en darle un golpe haciendo que el bushin la viera enojada

-Tsubaky tambien están embarazada idiota- dijo ella

-si, pero ella es una caso aparte...además, tu con o sin embarazo tienes mal genio- murmuró pensando que no lo habia escuchado, no tardó en recibir un Maka-chop.

-saldré ahora mismo a buscarla, pero no creo que Marie deba salir sola- dijo ella y miró a la mencionada -perdone, pero no creo que sea bueno que se perdiera ahora- sonrió ella y Marie asintió

-yo podría acompañarla- dijo Tsubaki -Chrona tambien confía mucho en mi y no seria un peligro para ella- continuó ella y todos asintieron

-bien, ahora lo más probable es que haya ido a un lugar alto, oscuro o donde no haya mucha gente, Marie usted y Tsubaki quedense en el centro de la ciudad, Maka tendrás que revisar los límites de Death City y yo volare sobre ella y las afueras para encontrarla- dijo el

-ok- dijeron Tsubaky y Marie

-entiendo- dijo Maka

-para el resto, sigan con sus labores normales, si ven algún indicio de Chrona o la ven, deben avisar y no acercarse a ella, eviten el contacto visual y por ningún motivo hablen con ella y la persuadan de volver- dijo como si fuera peligroso

-¿es de Chrona de quien estamos hablando no?- pregunto Harvard, tan callado como era sorprendió con su pregunta -por alguna razón, pareciera que estamos cazando algún criminal o un huevo de Kishing- dijo el y Kid-shinigami-sama suspiro

-es de Chrona, si lo se y se como suena esto, pero ahora que tengo más información sobre su estado, se que tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser- dijo el

-Chrona no lastimaria a nadie- dijo Maka

-dile eso al Kishing que mató- murmuró Soul y Maka lo golpeo

-solo defendió a Ragnarok y no lastimo a nadie más- defendió ella a su amiga

-no estoy diciendo que sea mala ni vaya a atacar a alguien Maka- dijo Kid -pero en el estado que esta, su humor es bastante volátil y puede sobrerreaccionar por cualquier cosa y lastimar a alguien y luego arrepentirse, prefiero no correr riesgos con nadie-

-¿no crees que es más probable que nosotros la lastimemos a ella si luchamos que al revez?-pregunto Jaqueline y Kid-shinigami-sama la miro con toda la seriedad del mundo

-en este momento ni siquiera yo podría vencerla- El silencio y tensión que le siguió a esa afirmación fue muy pesado.

-bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos- dijo Maka y partió sin mirar a nadie mas. Soul suspiro y cada uno de ellos se alejo por un lado diferente. Azusa siguió a Kid-shinigami-sama

-Azusa, por favor asegurate de que nada pase aquí, si algo sucede o Chrona vuelve, contactame primero- dijo el y luego se habia ido volando.

* * *

Chrona por su parte estaba algo asustada...pero se sentía bien. No sabia bien como habia terminado en aquel lugar tan oscuro, no le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo cuando cazara a aquel huevo de Kishing que habia encontrado volvería a casa...probablemente.

aquella cosa tan fea grito al saltar sobre ella y uno de sus tentáculos pasó rozandole la pierna, el asco que sintió al verlo fue tal que solo lo atacó de frente para dejar de verlo, lo cortó con su espada unas doce veces a una velocidad que no sabia que tenia y se alejó de un salto. Se sintió tan poderosa y al verlo desintegrarse con una expresión de horror y un silencioso grito, solo quiso seguir destruyendo más de esas cosas...los odiaba, no recordaba odiar algo con tanta pasión desde que...bueno, no recordaba realmente haber odiado algo así desde que estaba viva y ahora odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos con tanta intensidad que no podía contenerse.

Después de ver que uno lastimó a su Ragnarock no pudo controlar la ira y agresividad que sintió, solo lo mato y les gritó a esos técnicos que no terminaron rápidamente con el y para no lastimarlos se alejo volando y habia sentido a este huevo de Kishin y aun con la adrenalina de la lucha la ira y la venganza corriendo por su sistema ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza no ir por el.

Por alguna razón comenzo a reír.

Una risa psicótica y escalofriante, recordaba haberse reído una vez asi, pero no sabia cuando habia sido aquello. Entonces sintió otro huevo de Kishing nacer, pero estaba aún más lejos de lo que estaba el que recien habia matado...agacho la cabeza y miró su estómago, el pequeño bulto aun no era notorio y ella se preguntó si su pequeña princesa podria sentir toda la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo...aquella sensación de un nuevo huevo de Kishin se hizo más fuerte y Chrona dejo de dudar y fue por el.

En ese momento no recordaba a Kid-shinigami-sama, no recordaba a Maka, ni Soul, ni a Marie ni a Nadie, lo único que pasaba por su mente era destruir a todos y cada uno de los huevos de Kishing que representaban un peligro para los que quería...que no sabía bien quienes eran. Las alas negras brotaron de su espalda con una elegancia digna de un ángel caído y aun con las espada en la mano despegó de un salto elevándose rápidamente en la oscura noche. La luna sonriente comenzo a reir y ella tambien.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Chrona habia desaparecido, por mas que Maka, Kid y el resto de técnicos se esforzaron en buscarla, no habia rastros de ella. Cuando se hizo obvio que ya no estaba en la ciudad, Kid-shinigami-sama tuvo que contener su creciente pánico y esforzarse por ser el calmado en su grupo. Maka habia cancelado la mitad de sus clases en el shibusen para hacer la resonancia de almas con Soul y así aumentar su percepción de almas para buscar a Chrona. Azusa le habia sugerido que alertara a las otras Death Scythes que si veían a la bruja de sangre negra, contactaran de inmediato.

Marie se sentía sumamente culpable y pasaba mucho tiempo reconfortando a Rangnarock junto a Haru, aunque todos le hubieran dicho ya que no era su culpa. Con el pasar de los dias, Kid habia decidido finalmente entrevistar a los técnicos que habían visto a Chrona por última vez, se sorprendió un poco al ver que eran las alumnas Harudori, Hepburn y Tatane, una vez alumnas de la clase Not y ahora alumnas de Maka.

-estamos seriamente avergonzadas por tardar tanto en eliminar aquel huevo de Kishing como para que la gran esposa de shinigami-sama hubiera tenido que intervenir- dijo Hepburn Anya

\- si, realmente nos sentimos muy mal, no nos lo tomamos en serio porque no era la gran cosa y nos sorprendió- dijo Harudori Tsugumi

-lo sentimos- dijo sonriendo avergonzada Tatane Meme y las tres chicas se inclinaron en una disculpa

-no es un problema ahora, no se preocupen, pero me gustaría que en el futuro se tomaran las cosas en serio, no es bueno subestimar a ningún oponente no importa como sea- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama -Todos los profesores me han dicho cosas buenas de las tres, incluso la profesora Albarn así que lo dejaré pasar esta vez-

-¿podemos preguntar dónde está la señora Chrona?- pregunto Tsugumi -realmente queremos disculparnos con ella- habia dicho la joven arma

-no se encuentra disponible en este momento, pero yo le pasare su mensaje- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama -pero antes debo preguntar ¿qué fue lo que les dijo Chrona antes de irse?- las chicas se miraron entre sí antes de responder

-nos gritó que no debemos dejar que esas cosas se acerquen a la ciudad o podrían lastimar a alguien- dijo Anya

-si, realmente nos asusto cuando nos grito, se veía...muy enojada y alterada- dijo Tsugumi -como si el huevo hubiera lastimado a alguien, pero nos aseguramos nosotras mismas de que no fuera así-

-no se preocupen, lo que sucedió fue que simplemente ella se asusto, mi esposa y su pequeño hermano estaban paseando por allí y ella creyó que el huevo habia herido de alguna forma a su hermano y por eso saltó y se enojo- les dijo el como versión oficial sobre lo que se contaría, después de todo, no solo las tres técnicas habían visto a Chrona asi, sino también varios, sino muchos, vendedores y ciudadanos. Todos sabían que ella era una bruja espadachina como antes se presentaba, asi que no habia sido muy complicado.

Cada dia, fue mas y mas complicado excusar la ausencia de Chrona a su ciudad, pues si bien ella no era de salir mucho, de vez en cuando se la podía ver junto a Marie o Maka caminando en la ciudad, incluso con el o ella saliendo junto a los niños, era después de todo, inconfundible con su cabello osado asimétrico, sus grandes ojos azules y ropa negra decorando su llamativa figura delgada. En un punto, todo lo que pudieron decir fue que ella habia emprendido un viaje que no sabian cuanto duraria, no habia sido por enojo ni por ninguna mala razon, solo habia ido a buscar algo al mundo de las brujas.

Entonces, al comienzo de la cuarta semana desaparecida, un rumor llego a oídos de Azusa y por tanto a Kid-shinigami-sama

-al parecer una mujer de cabello rosado y ropa negra está exterminando huevos de Kishing- dijo Azusa leyendo la información que le habia llegado desde sus informantes -se la ha visto repetidas veces en distintas zonas, pero la descripción concuerda, y siempre repite el mismo patrón cuando se la ha visto, Mata al huevo de Kishing antes de que lastime a alguien o salva a quien sea que esté atacando, corta con su espada negra como toda una experta y luego se aleja volando con alas negras que salen de su espalda- término Azusa

-es Chrona- dijo Maka cruzada de brazos, ella, Soul, Stein y Kid estaban en la Death Room escuchando el reporte de Azusa -no hay duda-

-si- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama más motivado ahora que por fin habían encontrado pistas -¿cuando fue la última vez que se la vio?- preguntó el

-hace diez horas, cerca una ciudad en sudamérica- dijo ella

-¿no esta actualmente Tezca Tlipoca encargado de ese lugar?- preguntó Stein recordando que ni bien pudo, la antigua Death Scythe habia pedido volver a sus labores y ayudar a la actua Death Scythe del lugar y Azusa se acomodo los lentes

-si, fue el quien envio la informacion- Kid-shinigami-sama se frotó las manos en un gesto nervioso, quería ir pronto por Chrona, pero no tenía idea en que estado la encontraría

-voy a contactarme con el señor Tlipoca entonces- dijo Kid y lo llamó a través de su espejo, todos esperaron ansiosamente que contestara

-¿si?- pregunto una máscara de oso apareciendo -¿podría llamar en otro momento? estoy persiguiendo a la esposa de shinigami-sama- se escucho que el dijo

-no lo hagas- dijo Kid un poco fuerte, Tezca lo miro mejor y río

-obvio que si, perdone shinigami-sama, habia olvidado que podía hacer eso de llamar a los espejos, pensé que era mi celuar-

-no debes perseguir a Chrona- repitió Kid firme

-bueno, en realidad solo estoy caminando detrás de ella, planeaba ofrecerle una deliciosa cena a la luz de la luna ya que se ve hambrienta- dijo él y Kid-shinigami-sama realmente quiso golpearlo -además, el bulto de su estomago no creo que sea ropa, me preocupa que no haya comido nada en días y esa pequeña alma que Enrique me contó esta alli pueda tener hambre- dijo el y Kid-shinigami-sama de nuevo quiso agradecerle su preocupación, no era bueno tener esos cambio de humor

-si, ella actualmente está embarazada- confirmó Kid-shinigami-sama

-vaya, eso realmente picó mi curiosidad pero no es el momento para preguntas, ella está comenzando a correr- dijo agitado, escucho al mono tambien decir algo y Tezca giro el espejo hacia Chrona, era de noche y parecían estar en el bosque, pero pudo ver la figura de espaldas corriendo y su cabello rosa despeinado de su esposa, luego la comunicación se corto.

-voy a ir por ella- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama sin ninguna duda.

-entonces nosotras te acompañamos- dijeron Liz y Patty entrando y viendo al shinigami algo enojadas -¿en serio no nos dijiste nada de lo que pasaba? que mal amigo, si no fuera por nuestro contacto secreto no nos enteramos- se quejo Liz caminando hacia ellos

-Liz, Patty es bueno verlas de nuevo- dijo simplemente el shinigami recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de Liz

-no debes ser malo con tus amigos Kid, o ellos te golpearan asi jejjejeje- rio Patty

-¿como se enteraron?- pregunto Maka, solo sabían lo que pasaba los miembros del spartoi que estaban en el Shibusen, ni si quiera los otros profesores sabían de aquello

-una mujer como yo siempre tiene sus medios y sus contactos- dijo Liz sonriendo socarronamente.

-Kim le contó a Igni y ella a nosotras jejeje- rio Patty

-no divulgues mis secretos- dijo Liz enojada y Patty solo río más.

-bueno, pueden venir- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama, después de todo eran las únicas que no tenian tareas y podían abandonar en el shibusen.

-ha ha ha ha que tontos- dijo Excalibur apareciendo, Kid-shinigami-sama suspiro ¿que acaso hoy era el día en que todos aparecían? se preguntó, pero se alegró un poco de ver a la espada santa de nuevo -¿ tu esposa te ha dejado? seguramente se ha aburrido de ti y ha salido por algo más emocionante, como yo ha ha ha ha ha- dijo el y Kid deseo golpearlo, pero sabía que él lo esquivaria -pero yo no estoy disponible, la bruja es muy torpe para mi gusto ha ha ha ha- dijo el y ya no solo era Kid, Maka tambien quería golpearlo

-es bueno verte Excalibur- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama luego de respirar hondo y contar hasta 8

-es bueno verme tambien ha ha ha ha- dijo la espada santa y Soul solo quería irse de aquel lugar -vine porque me entere de lo que hiciste niño tonto- dijo él apuntando con su bastón a Kid -algo no natural ha sido creado- juzgo el, todos supieron de qué hablaba -y mi deber es juzgar si debe seguir existiendo o no- sentenció levantando la ira del shinigami

-no puedes juzgar eso- dijo el seriamente enojado

-puedo, debo y lo haré ha ha ha ha- río el

-no- dijo Kid- no dejare que te acerques a mi esposa-sentenció Kid

-tu esposa es el problema, si la criatura que crece dentro de ella ha de seguir vivo o ir en contra de cada ley de naturaleza, es mi deber como espada santa terminar con esa vida- dijo él y Kid se adelantó unos pasos

-no, eso no le corresponde a nadie, mi hijo tiene todo el derecho de nacer como cualquier otro- dijo el y la espada santa rio

-un shinigami no está atado a las reglas humanas, una bruja no sigue la lógica ni moral humana tampoco ¿por qué esta criatura dotada de tales libertades debería estar atada a este mundo? - dijo el -si nace bruja sería poderosa y su naturaleza indeterminada, no puede ser tu sucesor porque eso debe nacer de tu alma ¿pero podría esta criatura tener tus poderes? no puede existir otro que iguale a un shinigami si no lo es, así lo dictan las reglas- dijo el serio como pocas veces lo habia visto Kid

-no fui yo quien escribió esas reglas, pero seré yo quien las cambie si sigues diciendo tonterías- dijo Kid odiando en verdad por primera vez a la espada santa

-las reglas no pueden cambiarse, pero como han hecho tu y tu antecesor, pueden torcerse- dijo él -si la criatura nace muerta, la vida le sonreirá y la vivirá- dijo la espada santa helando a todos en la sala -pero si ríe al nacer o llora de alegría al ver la luz, la locura y las libertades que le han heredado sus padres serán su fin, así como para el mundo- sentenció la espada santa, sin poder evitarlo y por su terrible presagio, Kid se lanzó a atacar a la espada santa, quien evitó sus ataques como maestro que era.

-¿por qué dices eso Excalibur?- pregunto Stein viendo a la pequeña figura blanca con bastón y sombrero de copa

-por que nunca ha existido tal unión de la vida y la muerte, ambas son caras de la misma moneda pero no pueden tocarse, son amantes que nunca encontrarán consuelo, y la creatura que haz creado- dijo viendo a Kid- es la contradicción misma de la naturaleza-

-deja de decir tonterías- casi grito Kid, Maka entonces lo detuvo de alguna manera

-cálmate, no logras nada haciendo esto- le dijo ella reteniendo sus propias ganas de golpear a la figura santa

-cada nacimiento está decidido, cada vida y cada alma ya tiene una línea que seguir, las brujas no siguen este camino, sus almas nacen espontáneamente y desaparecen de la misma forma, y las almas de los shinigamis son repeticiones de si mismas, una misma alma que se divide y muere infinitamente- relato la espada santa -y luego estoy yo, con casi un alma y soy eterno, pero ¿tu hijo acaso tendra un alma? la contradicción es tan grande que no sería posible- dijo el

-tu mismo dijiste que la contradicción de que una criatura así se creará era imposible, y aun así de alguna manera sucedió- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama ardiendo de ira -así que no digas ahora que las posibilidades de que mi hijo tenga un alma son nulas, porque eso sería una contradicción aún mayor, si ya paso una vez, entonces ella o él tendrá un alma- dijo él, pues nacer sin alma era lo mismo que no hacerlo, un ser sin alma no era más que una cáscara vacía, algo no que existía realmente

-entonces solo seguirá acumulando contradicciones y puede que la misma regla que la anule haga posible su existencia ha ha ha ah ha- río la espada santa y salio como si no hubiera proclamado un terrible futuro diciendose juez de una vida que aun no nacia.

-me voy ahora mismo por Chrona- dijo Kid y nadie en la sala realmente pudo decir ni quiso hacer nada para detenerlo. Kid solo podía rezarle a su padre para que aquel milagro vivo en Chrona aun siguiera su curso y la vida le diera una oportunidad.

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores, bueno, primero que nada, dije que sería corto y miren todo lo que voy armando y la historia simplemente sigue hilandose en mi cabeza como si quisiera poner cada detalle y situación en este escrito...no soy buena con las historias cortas supongo.

Segundo, muchas gracias por leer, tardare un poco porque la universidad tiene casi todo mi tiempo en cosas que hacer, pero no pienso abandonar esta historia, no es mi estilo. Asi que cueste lo que cueste (y aunque tenga que editar el primer capítulo donde dice que esto será corto) lo terminare.

Sin mas Lady Marina-chan


	7. ¿Rescate?

Kid-shinigami-sama le habia dejado el resto de explicaciones a Tlipoca ya que no se sentía mentalmente preparado para hablar claramente y enfrentar al grupo de Sud América. Se subieron al avión rápidamente y como habían llegado asi habian vuelto a Death City.

Kid en ningún momento se separó de Chrona, la llevó con él como a una niña durante todo el viaje, notando que esas pequeñas heridas que tenía tardaban mucho más ahora en sanar. Kid reviso de pies a cabeza a Chrona, viendo que no estaba herida, no parecía que habia bajado de peso, pero tampoco habia aumentado el peso suficiente que exigia el ser dentro de ella. Eso lo tenia un poco...muy preocupado.

Liz y Pattty llamaron a Death City para informar de todo, Tlipoca y Enrique asistieron a Kid en lo que pudieron y se mantuvieron vigilando al shinigami por si necesitaba algo.

Llegaron en la noche, tanto Soul, Maka y Azuza los esperaban junto a un auto. Maka de inmediato corrió a Kid cuando lo vio salir con Maka

-¿esta bien?-pregunto Maka a Kid viendo a su amiga aun durmiente -¿que le sucedio?- preguntó ella entre susurros

-esta dormida, estaba exhausta- dijo Kid mientras subían al auto y se acomodaban. Soul junto a Maka acomodaron a la durmiente Chrona y Azusa le relato lo de siempre a Kid-shinigami-sama.

-como no solicitaron atencion médica inmediata, presumi que Chrona estaria medianamente bien, pero en su casa nos esperan Nygus y Stein para revisar de todas formas- dijo Azusa y Kid asintió satisfecho

-si, de hecho sólo Patty y Liz se encargaron de todo aquello ya que estaba sumamente sobrecargado emocionalmente para reaccionar- admitió el -pero ahora ya estoy bien- dijo el viendo a Chrona aun durmiendo

-tenemos una historia preparada para la conferencia de mañana, tanto El equipo de Tlipoca como Chrona tendrán que hablar frente al público para aclarar lo sucedido- dijo Azusa

-me lo imaginé- dijo Tlipoca -no tengo problema, ni Enrique- dijo él y miró a su técnico

-uga ugauga uga ugaga uga ugaugaugaga gau- dijo el y Tlipoca estalló en risas

-Enrique, siempre encuentras algo para hacerme reír- dijo el y fue callado por Maka con un severo _shhhh_

 _-_ todos hemos acordado hablar- dijo Maka viendo a Kid -vamos a reforzar la idea de su fuerza y habilidades, incluso podemos pedirles a los técnicos que la vieron aquel dia que hablen para explicar cómo comenzo esta idea- dijo Maka

-de todas formas las chicas se han ofrecido- dijo Soul -les hablamos sobre esa posibilidad y ellas realmente creyeron que Chrona sería una buena técnica del Shibusen- dijo el.

Kid-shinigami-sama miro aun a su durmiente esposa y solo deseo que se pusiera bien pronto, ya que cuando despertara, probablemente le daría un ataque de pánico al enterarse sobre la conferencia de prensa.

-bien, al parecer ya casi todo está hecho por ahora- dijo Kid justo al llegar a su casa. Kid cargo a Chrona y entraron todos a la mansión simétricamente construida. Stein y Nygus esperaban en el comedor mientras tomaban té. Stein fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse rápidamente, con sus reflejos estuvo frente al shinigami antes que se dieran cuenta

-signos vitales normales y no parece haber una alteración en el sueño- murmuraba Stein mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Chrona -llevala a su cama- pidió el y así lo hicieron, la acostaron y Nygus y Stein terminaron de revisar.

-¿donde esta Ragnarock?- pregunto Kid

-esta probablemente durmiendo, le pedimos que cuidara a Akemi y terminaron por hacer una fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Black Star junto a Angela y Minako- dijo Soul

-¿le dijeron sobre Chrona?-preguntó el

-si- dijo Maka -hace poco llame a Tsubaky para que me dejara hablarle, le conté sobre ello y Tsubaky me dijo que se puso muy enojado y luego se durmio del alivio- sonrió ella -estaba realmente tan preocupado como todos nosotros y desgraciadamente no puedo decir que es por menos- dijo ella

-la verdad, y lo estoy repitiendo- murmuró Liz -Chrona realmente estaba pateando el trasero a algunos huevos de Kishings- dijo ella - si, se volvio loca y todo lo que quieran, pero realmente no estaba en peligro- dijo ella -no estoy segura de haberla rescatado como estaba planeado, ella mas bien solo necesitaba recordar quien era al parecer-

-aun así, ten en cuenta de que se fue estando embarazada de alguien que no puede tener hijos y asustandonos a todos- dijo Patty y luego frunció el ceño -de hecho, si no la conociera diria que habia huido por tener una aventura con algún amante- rio ella y Liz, que antes se habia puesto seria, tambien rio

-¿te imaginas eso?- preguntó ella -¿Chrona huyendo con el hijo de algún amante?- y río a lo que Kid las fulmino con la mirada

-Chrona no es capaz de ni de mirar de esa forma a otro hombre, mucho menos de acostarse con otro que no sea Kid- dijo Maka tratando de calmar el humor del dios de la muerte

-no importa-dijo Kid-shinigami-sama restándole importancia, no podía enojarse por aquello ahora, el conocia a su esposa y además, en aquel momento debía de ver que sucedería.

-Chrona parece estar estable- dijo Nygus saliendo del cuarto, seguida de Stein

-no veo nada malo en ella- dijo el doctor -pero su peso no es el adecuado, ya esta entrando en el quinto mes de embarazo y su vientre ya es innegable, me gustaria hacerle una ecografia para ver como va todo- dijo Stein

-si, pero deberá de ser mañana luego de la conferencia de prensa- dijo Kid -¿puede saberse ya el sexo del bebe?- pregunto el, aunque ya hubiera asumido que seria una niña, queria estar seguro

-no lo creo, todo dependerá de su desarrollo y posición- dijo Stein sin asegurar nada

-he hecho una lista con cosas que chrona deberá de comer para ganar más peso rápidamente y las vitaminas y proteínas que necesita, y no le niegues ningún antojo que tenga, ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio y aunque no es malo para su cuerpo no se ha estado alimentando correctamente- dijo Nygus dándole una lista que Kid todo con cuidado

-despertara pronto con el hambre típica de una embarazada, te recomiendo que tengas lista mucha comida y aperitivos- dijo Stein por experiencia propia.

-si, déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Maka quitándole la lista a Kid y yendo hacia la cocina seguida de Tlipoca y Enrique.

-bueno amigo, no me hago responsable si ella vacía tus alacenas y heladera- dijo Soul levantando las manos

-en este momento me sorprendería que no lo hiciera, además si no lo hace ella, lo hará chrona- dijo Kid sonriendo un poco

-Bueno, a nosotros nos encantaría quedarnos- dijo Liz -pero llamamos a Igni y ella acaba de decirnos que una importante empresa de indumentaria femenina ha licitado una reunión de negocios para promocionarnos- dijo ella sonriendo y luciendo como toda una ganadora

-vendremos mañana para ver a Chrona jejejejej-rió Patty

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama y ambas chicas lo golpearon fuertemente en la espalda, haciendo trastabillar un poco al shinigami

-no agradezcas- dijo Liz -somos familia ¿no?- sonrió ella y Kid realmente sonrió de todo corazón

-si- dijo el -y son mis simétricas armas- recordó tambien

-si, aunque ya te curaste un poco de eso jejejjeje- rio Patty

-oh, no lo creas, el otro día vi como estaba acomodando su escritorio simétricamente con el rostro que siempre ponía- comentaba Liz mientras se iban y Kid pudo oír a Patty reír de nuevo.

Entonces Stein apareció en la habitación luciendo un poco cansado.

-te recomiendo que estes junto a ella cuando despierte- recomendo el- por lo que me han transmitido estaba sumergida en la locura y habia perdido todo recuerdo de su vida- dijo -y aunque me gustaría quedarme más, el estado anterior de locura de Chrona aún está resonando vagamente en su alma y puede afectarme, así que me retiro por ahora, Marie me espera en casa junto Haru- dijo él -vendré a revisarla antes de la conferencia- aseguro y se fue

-ella está bien shinigami-sama, no se preocupe, todo lo que necesita son unos cuantos cuidados extra y que la mimen-sonrió Nygus y luego tambien se habia ido

-ve a ver a tu esposa- dijo Soul antes de ir a la cocina

-si- dijo Kid entrando en la habitación para ver a chrona removerse en la cama, Kid no queriendo que ella tuviera pesadillas la removió un poco para despertarla -chrona- susurro él y la vio abrir los ojos

Chrona estaba sola.

Ella estaba en lo profundo de su mente, en aquella isla que veía cada vez que se enterraba en la locura. Estaba, de hecho, tranquila viendo las olas de su mente y emociones ahora que habia tenido muchas experiencias agradables.

-no me gusta esto- murmuró ella sabiendo que debería de estar en otro lugar, una gran sombra de paro detrás de ella y Chrona al voltear solo vio una figura de negro -¿hola?-pregunto ella extrañada, pues ya no debería haber nadie allí, después de todo Ragnarock ya no estaba con ella.

Pero aquella figura negra solo sonreía. Una enorme sonrisa afilada que le dio a Chrona muchos escalofrios

-¿quien eres?-trató ella de nuevo sintiéndose pequeñita -¿que quieres?-pregunto ella y la sombra aún siguió en silencio. Chrona se dio cuenta de que la sombra no tenía mucha forma humana, más bien parecía una mancha negra

-yo...sere...tu locura...-susurró la sombra con una voz errante y gruesa, pero minúscula. Chrona se asusto muchisimo. Pero entonces al levantarse para correr, vio sus pies y noto que aquella sombra estaba unida a ella.

-alejate- aun asi grito viendo a la sombra que no se movía para nada, solo estaba ahí, sonriendo con su afilada sonrisa, siguiendo a Chrona como toda sombra que era, unida a sus pies.

-yo...te...haré...poderosa...-susurró la sombra y Chrona solo trataba de alejarse de ella -yo...seré...tu arma- susurraba la sombra prometiendole cosas extrañas, entonces una suave voz familiar comenzo a llamarla mientras ella corría en la playa de su mente, en aquel soleado día con las olas de sus emociones agitadas

Chona abrió los ojos repentinamente y en la sombras vio a Kid frente a ella. Sin dudarlo por un minuto y aun medio asustada, medio dormida, salto a sus brazos y casi lo ahorco.

-Chrona-dijo Kid aguantando la respiración -todo está...bien- susurró él como pudo. Chrona solo enterró la cara en su hombro y trato de respirar profundo.

-sí- murmuró ella y fue aflojando su agarre para alivio de Kid, solo habia sido un sueño, trataba de creer la bruja espadachina

Kid-shinigami-sama apaciguo a Chrona, quien aún no parecía recordar del todo su vida, se le escapaban pequeños detalles pero lo más importante estaba allí.

Maka junto al resto de amigos que estaban allí animaron a Chrona y le explicaron lo que sucedería mañana.

Fue una sorpresa total cuando ella aceptó

-esta bien- dijo chrona sin mas, todos quedaron el silencio absoluto y la miraron -no quiero causar mas problemas, ademas realmente me gustaría seguir matando huevos de Kishing- dijo ella

-Chrona, no es necesario, tenemos muchos técnicos experimentados que...-comenzo Kid

-aun así- dijo ella ganando valor -quiero entrenar más- dijo Chrona -no me gusta para nada que me dejen de lado como una niña indefensa- dijo ella enojada

-Chrona, no eres indefensa, todos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo Maka tratando de calmar a su amiga que parecía cada vez mas enojada

-no lo parece, siempre estoy siendo protegida y ya no quiero eso- dijo ella haciendo prácticamente un berrinche

-Chrona, aunque quieras no puedes pelear mucho en tu estado, tienes que cuidar de tu bebé- dijo Soul -un mal golpe o una caída podrían...lastimarlo seriamente- dijo él eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras para no enfurecer más de lo que ya parecía la bruja

-es verdad Chrona-dijo Kid -ahora nadie niega tu poder, simplemente te pido que esperes si de verdad quieres entrenar más y salir a cazar huevos de Kishing al mundo- pidió él sin saber que mas hacer. Chrona lucia enojada y estaba haciendo un muy tierno puchero, pero asintió mientras seguía comiendo.

-woa- dijo Tlipoca muy bajito, queriendo reírse del temperamento de Chrona y de sus amigos tratando de calmarla. Era una escena que no esperaba a volver a ver muy pronto, después de todo, no todos los días podía ver al mismísimo dios de la muerte shinigami-sama, a la famosa y aclamada técnica que junto a su arma combatieron mano a mano con el Kishing y lo vencieron tratando de calmar a la bruja que casi se habia convertido el Kishing. Pero respiro hondo y calmó su humor, no quería interrumpir aquel delicado momento, después de todo ahora sabía del temperamento de una bruja embarazada.

Pero Enrique no era tan dulce, y le encantaba hacer reír a su arma.

-uga gua ugaugauga gua gua guuagua- dijo Enrique viendo a su arma y Tlipoca, rompió en una sonora carcajada.

-lo siento, lo siento- decía él aun llorando de la risa -no quería interrumpir- río él abrazando su estómago y palmeó a Enrique quien sonrió.

Chrona lo ignoró mientras seguía comiendo y se tocaba el estomago. Por alguna razón, Aquel sentimiento de poder, de control y adrenalina seguía allí, pero ahora habia cambiado de forma...y se sentía como aquella sombra negra que habia visto...pero no estaba segura de eso, y tampoco sabía lidiar con eso.

-Entonces soul y Maka están casados- dijo la bruja tratando de recordar más sobre pedazos de información faltantes -me acuerdo de Akemi, pero no mucho- dijo ella algo triste. ¿que clase de persona se olvida de sus seres queridos? Ella era una mala persona. Las ganas de llorar la asaltaron de tal forma que solo comenzo a hacerlo mientras seguía comiendo.

-Chrona, amor ¿que sucede?-pregunto Kid alarmado

-¿Chrona estas bien?-pregunto Maka levantándose

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele algo?-comenzo Soul tambien levantándose, hasta Tlipoca se levantó junto a Enrique luciendo preocupados...lo que solo hizo sentir peor a Chrona por haberlos olvidado y no recordar todos los detalles que ya sabía antes sobre ellos.

-Soy una mala persona- lloro ella y fue consolada por todos en la habitación, y aunque tomó varias horas de charla y ánimos, Chrona dejo de llorar y volvió a quedarse dormida.

-Me recuerda mucho a Ragnarock, excepto que el primero pelea y después se queda dormido luego de sacar todo lo que quería decir de su sistema-dijo Maka sonriendo viendo como Kid acostaba a Chrona en la cama

-si, pero ahora- dijo Soul bostezando- nos vemos mañana- saludo y se fueron.

-nosotros tambien nos vamos- dijo Tlipoca saludando y perdiéndose en la mansión.

Kid-shinigami-sama se dio cuenta de que estaba solo...bueno, con su dormida esposa. Preparo todo para dormir y al acostarse en la cama...respiró hondo y suspiro de alivio.

Entonces, y solo en la profunda oscuridad de su habitación, a solas del mundo, solo con su esposa, se permitió algunas lágrimas de alivio y felicidad, se desahogo de todo lo que habia sentido y pudo dormir con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, mañana seria un día agitado...y ninguno se imaginaba cuánto realmente.


	8. Recuperacion

Kid estaba bastante enojado.

En realidad estaba bastante asustado, aunque no quer a admitirlo.

Luego de que la espada santa se hubiera marchado, o m s bien desaparecido de nuevo como solo el podia, Kid habia dejado todo listo y habia partido con Patty y Liz en un avi n hacia SudAm rica pr cticamente en minutos. Estaba sin duda alguna, sumamente enojado consigo mismo por no poder evitar sentir miedo por las palabras de la espada santa, se sent a impotente, un sentimiento que no habia experimentado mucho y era sumamente horrible para el. Hab a muy pocas cosas realmente que no pudiera hacer un shinigami, m s a n, uno como el que era tan decidido a hacerlo todo.

-no te preocupes Kid, por lo que han dicho Chorna solo est pateando traseros de posibles Kishing- dijo Liz tratando de animarlo, Kid-shinigami-sama apenas la escucho.

-est realmente asustado- dijo Patty viendo a Kid, Liz la mir extra ada

\- asustado por que? Chona est bien y vamos a salvarla- dijo ella decidida a hacer realidad su afirmaci n

-asustado por lo que dijo Excalibur- dijo Patty y el aura de Liz se ensombreci

-esa espada santa siempre ha sido un idiota, por qu habr a de hablar en serio ahora? en serio lo odio- comenzo a murmurar Liz enojada. Patty suspiro sin tener ganas de re r como siempre lo hac a, Ella solo deseaba que Chrona estuviera bien.

Kid-shinigami-sama aprovech el interminable viaje para contactar con Tlipoca y contarle sobre el estado de su esposa y lo peligrosa que pod a ser sin intentarlo. Por suerte, o desgracia, el ya habia perdido de vista a Chrona asi que atendi r pidamente y lo escucho mientras aun la buscaba. La Death Scythe prometi no acercarse a Chrona si no era necesario.

Chrona estaba bastante contenta, habia podido matar muchos Kishing en poco tiempo sin alejarse mucho de donde estaba, ya no recordaba para que lo estaba haciendo, o si alguien se lo habia pedido, pero ella sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

Y en ese mismo instante estaba comiendo con muchas ganas alg n tipo de fruta y comida que un hombre raro le habia dejado. habia parado un segundo cuando habia terminado de eliminar a un Kishing ya que no habia sentido que otro comenzara a formarse en ningun lado y se habia sentido perdida...entonces ese hombre con cabeza de oso habia corrido hacia ella y dejado algo en el suelo y vuelto a escapar.

No se dio cuenta del hambre que ten a hasta que comenzo a comer. Pod a sentir otro huevo de Kishing form ndose cerca. Extendi sus alas negras y despeg buscando al enemigo.

Cuando lo encontr , vio que eran de hecho tres, pero de la misma forma que con todos, a cuchillazos y cortes con su espada negra los elimino. Uno de alguna manera habia logrado herirla en el brazo pero no importaba, su sangre la curar a.

Tezca Tlipoca vio junto a Enrique como Chrona se alejaba volando como un ngel vengador, se habia quedado encantando cuando vio desprenderse alas de su espalda como si fuera lo m s natural del mundo y luego al estar completamente extendidas tras su delgada y embarazada figura se sinti dentro de alg n tipo de cuadro religioso. As que apenas hizo algo m s que respirar y contemplarla mientras ella se elevaba en el cielo y se perd a.

-mierda- dijo el viendo aun al cielo -creo que vi a la novia del dios de la muerte- ri fuertemente mientras junto a enrique caminaban busc ndola de nuevo. Enrique habl respondiendo a lo que dijo su arma

-ugaugagua gau uga uaga-dijo el

-bueno, es verdad, no es su novia, es su esposa- reflexiono Tezca -y es tan aterradora como el titulo suena- sonri el. Aunque le habia prometido a Shinigami-sama que no se acercaria a Chrona en aquel estado tan vol til, se sinti algo aliviado cuando ella no lo ataco al dejarle la comida y se sinti satisfecho cuando ella se lo comi todo sin esperar mucho. Estaba realmente preocupado por aquel bebe.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, apenas unas horas, anteriormente tardaban d as. Ella se encontraba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde habia terminado con el Kishing que seguramente se habia formado hac a minutos, en este caso era una cueva en la monta a, estaba bastante oscuro y h medo.

Tezca permaneci junto a Enrique en el borde de la entrada de la cueva, era un lugar donde no pod an ver bien y muy estrecho para pelear, ademas las paredes podr an derrumbarse si algun ataque impactaba contra ellas.

-voy a llamar a Shinigami-sama, seguro ya est llegando- dijo el y Enrique asinti

-uga uga gauguag- dijo y Tezca aplaudi mientras se agarraba el estomago

-no me hagas re r, no es momento para eso- decia el arma entre risas, sin percatarse que dentro de la cueva, Chrona los estaba viendo.

Kid-shinigami-sama estaba volando con su patineta por sobre habian visto a Chrona por ltima vez, un denso bosque cercano a una ciudad, Liz y Patty viajaban con el en sus formas de armas

-Tezca est un poco m s adelante, en aquella monta a- dijo el advirtiendo a sus armas donde ir an. Hacia unas pocas horas hab an llegado a SudAm rica y ni bien hab an bajado del avi n encontr ndose con el equipo del lugar, le informaron que Tezca segu a en la misi n que el mismo habia "asignado" con su esposa cazando un peligroso Kishing en lo profundo del bosque.

Kid-shinigami-sama tranquiliz al equipo y asegur que no era nada grave, pero era algo que prefiri encomendar a alguien que sab a que pod a con aquel poderoso huevo de kishing. Pese que aun habia algunas dudas, nadie dijo nada m s, despu s de todo, era el mismo Shinigami-sama quien dec a aquello. Los miembros del equipo le dieron a Kid un localizador GPS que mostraba la posici n exacta de Tlipoca y parti sin dar muchas explicaciones.

Estaban por llegar cuando su espejo comenzo a sonar, era Tlipoca.

-Si, aqui Shinigami-sama- respondi el y vio a Tezca y a Enrique

-hola shinigami-sama- saludo Tezca -encontr a su esposa, estamos en el borde de una cueva en las monta as, ella aun no ha salido y...-comenzo a relatar el, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte movimiento y pelea. Todo se ve a confuso y el espejo parec a haber ca do sobre el pasto.

\- Tezca? qu sucede?- pregunt el alarmado -estoy en camino, resistan- dijo y entonces, alguien levant el espejo y vio a Chrona y el se quedo sin aliento - Chrona?- susurro con duda, vio c mo ella miraba los bordes del espejo buscando algo y entonces lo vio a l. Se ve a confundida y perdida, su cabello estaba revuelto y algo sucio, ten a una hoja atrapada en una punta y una profunda cortada en su mejilla.

\- Kid?- susurro ella viendo confundida al espejo, y puso su mano sobre el mismo impidiendo que el pudiera verla. Kid aumento la velocidad y llego mucho m s r pido al lugar, solt el espejo y comenzo a buscar a Tezca, Enrique y a Chrona.

\- Chrona!- grito el busc ndola y entonces, estaba frente a ella.

Tezca estaba junto a enrique sentados viendo a Chrona mientras ella miraba el espejo y lo volteaba y lo giraba buscando algo. Tezca le hizo una se a a Kid que el no entendio y llam a Chrona de nuevo, m s suavemente

-Chrona- dijo el dando unos vacilantes pasos hacia ella, pero ella no lo miro, segu a aun con el espejo. Liz y Patty se transformaron de nuevo en personas y vieron a Kid-shinigami-sama

-iremos con Tezca y su t cnico, a ver que paso- dijo Liz y rodearon completamente a Chrona y fueron con la Death Scythe de Sudam rica y su t cnico.

Kid respiro hondo y sigui avanzando lentamente hacia Chrona

-Chrona, me recuerdas? Soy Kid- dijo el tratando de llamar su atencion - soy tu esposo, nos casamos hace ya un tiempo- dijo el -soy amigo de Maka te acuerdas de ella?- sigui tratando de hablar y se detuvo a unos dos metros de ella -ella era tu amiga, fue tu primera amiga, recuerdas a Ragnarock? era tu espada demon aca, siempre estaba molestando pero a pesar de eso se que te quiere, est muy preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos- dijo el - recuerdas como llegaste aqui?- trato el - recuerdas a Medusa? tu madre? te libraste de ella, ya no existe y no hay nadie que te mande- trato el pero chrona ahora solo miraba fijamente al espejo como si este fuera a hablarle.

\- Kid?-susurro ella en vos alta y Kid trato de reprimir las l grimas de alivio que sinti queriendo caer

-si amor- dijo l - me recuerdas?- trato de nuevo, vio Chrona bajar las manos y girar la cabeza hacia donde l estaba

\- Kid?- pregunto de nuevo Chorna vi ndose sumamente perdida - donde estoy?- pregunto ella susurrando con p nico creciente, Kid-shinigami-sama aun sin acercarse levanto las manos tratando de calmarla

-no pasa nada amor- susurro el -estamos en una monta a, te perdiste por un tiempo pero no hiciste nada malo, no lastimas a nadie- le asegur el sabiendo que era el mayor temor de su esposa lastimar a alguien cuando se sumergia en la locura

\- cuanto tiempo?- murmuro ella aun con p nico y entonces al bajar la vista y verse el estomago comenzo a hiperventilar, Kid no sabia que hacer - que me...?-trat ella de hablar

-calma Chrona, no pasa nada- trato el dando unos pasos hacia ella, pero Chrona lo clavo en el lugar con la vista

\- Kid?- susurro ella con tanto p nico que Kid supo que se sumergiria de nuevo en la locura

-Chrona- dijo el tan firme como pudo en aquella situaci n -estoy aqu , estoy contigo, nada va a pasarte, pero necesito que te calmes- dijo el y Chrona no respondi -voy a acercarme a ti y te voy a dar una abrazo, para que veas que soy real, no una alucinaci n- aseguro y comenzo a acercarse

Chrona permaneci quieta en el mismo lugar, tan nerviosa y asustada como una ni a viendo como Kid se acercaba lentamente, lo que calm un poco al shinigami al ver que no escapaba.

Chrona no recordaba nada, pero al no sentir otro huevo de Kishing formarse decidi esperar de nuevo en aquella cueva, era un bonito lugar para ocultarse. Entonces escuch al hombre de antes hablando y se asomo al borde de la cueva, donde los vio sentados hablando y sacando un espejo, ella no entend a que hac an y apenas pod a registrar lo que hablaban.

Entonces una imagen apareci en el espejo y ella sinti un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una sensaci n de deja vu, un incre ble sentimiento de nostalgia y p nico que la impuls a saltar hacia donde estaban esos t cnicos y arrebatarles el espejo, pero no calcul bien el movimiento y al robarles el espejo este se le callo, y quedo frente a frente con una m scara de oso gigante y un mono. Ella se alej gateando y sinti el espejo en sus manos. Lo levant y se levant ella, quiso ver a aquel hombre de nuevo y lo busco en el espejo

\- Kid?- murmur ella viendo a ese hombre, quien hablo pero ella no lo escucho. De d nde hab a salido ese nombre? se preguntaba ella de donde lo conoc a? se preguntaba mientras miraba los bordes del espejo. Quiso ver si el espejo era como un portal y pod a tocarlo, pero al apoyar la mano no sucedi nada. La imagen desapareci y ella se sinti vac a.

Escucho a alguien hablando, alguien cerca de ella, pero ella aun quer a volver a a ver a ese hombre que habia provocado algo extra o en ella. Escucho una voz tan familiar y a la vez tan atemorizante que no supo qu hacer, sigui buscando la forma en que funcionaba aquel espejo, pero no encontr nada. La voz tan bonita aun segu a hablando le estar a hablando a ella? no quiso voltear a ver, pero algo comenzo a suceder en su mente, miles de im genes, de nombres surgieron todos al mismo tiempo, asustandola. Comenz a recordar cosas al azar, sin ning n tipo de orden vinieron recuerdos, sucesos, palabras.

Chrona se miro al espejo que sosten a y se vio a los ojos, azules como era no le dijeron nada, pero si comenzo a reconocerse. Sab a que no deb a de estar as , vio el anillo en su dedo y de nuevo murmur aquel nombre

\- Kid?-dijo ella probando el nombre, recordando como usar sus cuerdas vocales, sabiendo que era mas que un nombre, era algo importante para ella, pero quien era? volteo la mirada a aquella voz tan familiar y bonita

\- Kid?- susurro ella con miedo ser a el? como sabia que ese era su nombre? por qu quer a abrazar a aquel hombre que no recordaba? Comenz a prestar atencion a lo que dec a y trato de entender lo que trataba de comunicarle, era como si ella hubiera olvidado c mo hablar, c mo entender cada palabra y su significado, pero en serio se esforz y pudo o r, el le habia dicho amor.

Comenz a recordar cada cosa, cada sentimiento, o eso crey ella, no estaba segura y no sab an lidiar con tantas cosas y tanta p rdida de informaci n. Se sinti sumamente perdida, no estaba en Death City donde estaba?

\- d nde estoy?-murmur ella con mas y mas miedo, no quiso mirar mucho alrededor pero por el borde de su visi n solo ve a rboles y la roca de la monta a, el cielo incluso le result diferente, no sab a qu hacer ni sab a c mo lidiar con eso. Vio a Kid tratando de calmarla, levantando los brazos y ella dese que se acercara, pero y si era una ilusion? ella no quer a que se acercara. Las monta as dijo el, pero ella nunca habia estado en una monta a ni sabia como llegar a una, no conoc a ninguna monta a personalmente y el dijo que no lastimo a nadie, pero ella no lo cre a, por qu pensaba que ese hombre seria capaz de mentirle para que no se sintiera mal? por qu har a eso?

Ella recordo a Maka, ella habia estado tan contenta cuando la encontr luego de salir de la luna por que se habia quedado atrapada en la luna? El Kishing, su madre quer a que fuera el nuevo Kishing, ella no quer a, pero quer a hacerla feliz, quer a que le mostrar afecto y no lo habia hecho y cuando lo hizo ella no lo queria, no podia aceptarlo ni comprenderlo ya, Shinigami-sama habia visto algo en ella y entonces ella se enter de que estaba muerto y su hijo ahora estaba en su lugar, record que ella lo amaba y su anillo en su dedo hacia juego con el que el tenia puesto en ese instante. La mente de Chrona corr a a toda velocidad tratando de atar cabos sueltos y calmarse, record su luna de miel

\- cuanto tiempo...?- habia estado en la locura, quiso preguntar, pero algo la molesto, algo la insisto a bajar la mirada y al hacerlo y ver su est mago...casi se cae de rodillas. Ya no era plano, estaba gorda? que era ese bulto en su abdomen? por que sentia algo en el? - que me...?- pas quiso preguntar pero las palabras no sal an, ella se concentr en respirar y sinti ese tir n en su mente tratando de hacer que volviera a la locura, no sabia que hacer, no quer a volver y escucho de nuevo a Kid tratando de calmarla y ella levant la vista hacia el con todo el p nico que sent a - Kid?- murmuro de nuevo aterrada, sab a que no duraria mucho mas asi.

Entonces Kid le hablo firme, no le gust y quiso gritarle por lo asustada que estaba, pero cuando comenzo a acercarse solo pudo observar y esperar con p nico a ver lo que har a y si era real.

Kid finalmente se encontr cara a cara con su esposa, bajo la mirada hacia ella y lentamente la envolvi en sus brazos, l enterr la nariz en su cabello y con una mano en su espalda y otra en su cintura la atrajo hacia el

-todo estar bien- le susurro tratando de calmarla, entonces sinti como ella comenzo a temblar y la sinti sollozar en su pecho, quiso alejarla un poco pero ella se aferro a el y comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente -shhh- trato de calmarla acariciando su cabeza, en aquel momento se sinti tan aliviado de que por fin Chrona estuviera en sus brazos, y sentir el alma de su hijo o hija a n sano, fue abrumador, casi quiso caer de rodillas, pero se oblig a ser fuerte y consolar a su esposa que aun lloraba, incluso le dieron ganas de llorar a el de alivio.

-lo siento- susurraba entre hipos Chrona

-no es tu culpa, nada paso- susurraba Kid tratando de calmarla, pero ella segu a disculp ndose. permanecieron un rato as . Entonces Liz se acerc cuidadosamente a ellos

\- esta bien?- susurro y Kid asinti , Patty, Tlipoca y Enrique se acercaron tambien

-Tlipoca, vas a tener que venir con nosotros- dijo Kid -fue ingenioso lo que les dijiste a tu equipo y por eso te necesitamos para hablar con la prensa y calmar un poco a varios ciudadanos que han preguntado por Chrona- dijo Kid, Tlipoca levant el pulgar

-con gusto shinigami-sama, ella es toda una t cnica exterminadora de Kishing as que no ment realmente- dijo el, lo que era verdad. Entonces noto que Chrona habia dejado de llorar, la apart ligeramente de el y vio que se habia dormido- debe de estar agotada- dijo Tlipoca -hace unas horas le deje algo de comer y debi de verla, estaba hambrienta- dijo y Kid-shinigami-sama acaricio su rostro y puso un mech n suelto detr s de su oreja

-me imagino- dijo el y levanto a Chrona en sus brazos, entonces todos volvieron a la central de Tlipoca para irse a Death City 


	9. Día ajetreado

Kid-shinigami-sama despertó sumamente temprano, después de todo tenían mucho que hacer ese día. Se vistió y preparó un gran desayuno para su esposa, teniendo siempre a la vista aquella lista que Nygus le habia dejado.

Entonces mientras preparaba panqueques, la sintió despertar y pasar a la cocina. El volteo sonriendo con la panquequera en la mano y entonces la vio. Chrona lucia somnolienta y despeinada, aun tenia su vestido negro típico de ella, pero ahora estaba completamente limpio y sin una sola cortada o arruga. Su piel tambien lucía radiante y aun con su gran vientre estaba bellísima.

-buenos dias amor- lo saludo el alegre. Chrona lo miró como si le hubiera insultado y murmurando algo que no entendió se sentó en la mesa y se le quedó mirando -¿sucede algo? ¿quieres algo?- preguntó él poniendo la comida sobre la mesa. Chrona no dijo nada.

Comenzó a comer aun en silencio y Kid-shinigami-sama decidió no indagar hasta que ella hablara, no era nada serio si no le dolía o molestaba. Así que comió un poco junto a ella y guardó silencio, siempre recordando cada detalle sobre lo que habia leido en el libro de las brujas.

Entonces su espejo comenzo a sonar. El contesto sin ver a Chrona.

-Aquí shinigami-sama- contestó él y vio a Azusa

-buenos días shinigami-sama- saludó ella -estamos preparando todo para la conferencia, ya algunos medios de televisión han llegado, estamos controlandolos a todos pero por el panorama de personas preocupadas por su esposa y de una nueva guerra con el kishing tendremos que adelantar la conferencia unas horas- dijo ella -no podré ir a buscarlos como estaba previsto, así que Albarn y Eater irán por ustedes en una hora- dijo ella -Black Star Y la señorita Nakatsukasa deberían estar ya en camino para encontrarse con usted- aviso

-de acuerdo- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama -asegúrense de que no haya disturbios, que cada Técnico del Shibusen esté siempre acompañado y siga con su guardia, los novatos deben de hacer de guardias de seguridad junto a algunos profesores, eso ayudará a la práctica-

-sí- dijo Azusa

-si sucede algo, contactame rápidamente- pidió el y luego de algunas otras indicaciones se despidió. Chrona apoyó fuertemente un vaso contra la mesa asustando un poco a Kid. El le presto toda su atencion y espero.

-no me gusta todo esto- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño -todos están preocupados por mí, preguntando si estoy bien o creen que volví a caer en la locura y tratare de nuevo de ser el próximo Kishing- dijo ella

-todos están preocupados porque ya te han tomado cariño amor, pero su miedo es infundado- dijo él asegurandole a su esposa. Ella lo miró enojada

-no, es verdad- dijo ella -en realidad sí volví a caer en la locura, no he mejorado nada en eso- reprocho ella - y fui un peligro por varios meses, he olvidado muchas cosas de mi vida y de ustedes, incluso descuide a mi bebe- dijo ella tocando su estomago y bajando la vista

-Chrona, tu luchaste para protegernos, puede que no nos recordaras, pero no eras un peligro para las personas, solo eras como una técnica del Shibusen terminando con los huevos de Kishing- dijo Kid y trato de tomar su mano, pero ella levantó la vista rápidamente y clavo a Kid en su lugar. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y determinación

-nunca dejare que nadie le haga daño a mis amigos o a ti si puedo evitarlo, le cortaré las manos a cualquiera que se acerque mi bebe y voy a cortar en pedacitos a quien se atreva a tocar un solo pelo tuyo o de mi Maka, o Soul o todos- dijo ella y Kid creyó cada palabra que salió de su boca -Voy a hablar con todas esas personas y les diré que yo jamas lastimaria a nadie ni volveré a convertirme en un posible Kishing, y si alguien hoy se atreve a pensar lo contrario o a contradecirme le cortaré la garganta- aseguró ella con tanta convicción que Kid no dudo que lo haría.

Kid-shinigami-sama respiro hondo y trato de sonreír un poco

-es muy bueno oír eso Chrona- dijo el y ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados -es decir, se que quieres protegernos a todos, y yo tambien- aseguro el -no quiero que nadie te haga daño o a nuestros amigos- dijo él -pero matarlos no va a ayudar en nada, sino para generar miedo- trato el de hablar calmadamente y Chrona no dijo nada -si alguien hoy llegará a hacer algo que te moleste, me alegraría mucho que me lo dijeras para poder solucionarlo- pidió él y Chrona abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kid continuo tratando de que ella entendiera -o que hicieses algo tu misma, sé que eres capaz de defenderte sola y muy fuerte tambien, pero estaria sumamente orgulloso si no matarás a nadie ni fueras violenta si nadie es violento- aclaró el y Chrona frunció las cejas y bajó la vista, pensando.

Kid-shinigami-sama deseo que ella entendiera su punto y cediera, pero no podría nunca llegar a suprimir toda esa violencia que vio en sus ojos. De cierta forma estaba orgulloso de que ella fuera tan protectora con todos y con él, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ser tan agresivo fuera bueno para ella.

-bueno, supongo que no sabría lidiar con tanta sangre- murmuró ella y Kid sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, entonces alguien toco la puerta y él fue a abrir sabiendo quien estaria en la puerta. Se preguntó brevemente donde estarian Tlipoca y Enrique, No habían bajado a desayunar. Seguramente habían salido por ahí o estarian durmiendo aun, después de todo era otro horario al que acostumbrarse.

-EL GRAN BUSHIN ESTA AQUÍ- grito Black Star entrando cuando Kid abrió la puerta. El shinigami sonrió un poco al ver a su amigo, quien puso un brazo sobre su hombro -¿extrañaste a tu gran dios kid?-pregunto el y Kid sonrió ampliamente

-claro- dijo solamente y vio entrar a Tsubaki sonriendo

-Hola Kid- saludo ella

-Tsubaki, ¿como estas?-pregunto el y ella sonrió

-muy bien- sonrió ella -¿como esta Chrona?- preguntó luciendo preocupada

-estábamos terminando de desayunar- contestó él y los guió a la cocina. Chona no se habia movido del lugar, aun seguía pensativa sentada en la mesa.

-Hola Chrona- saludo Black Star -el gran dios black Star está aquí para escoltarte- dijo el sonriendo y Chrona lo miró de una forma que asusto un poco a Kid

-buenos días Chrona- saludo alegremente Tsubaki y Chrona la miro y le sonrió brevemente, pero su vista volvio a Black star. Kid-shinigami-sama deseo poder saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su bruja.

-juega pulseadas conmigo- dijo Chrona a Black Star de un modo tan animado que Black Star la miro sonriendo por un momento antes de caer en cuenta lo que le habia pedido la bruja

-¿hu?-pregunto confundido

-¿qué?-pregunto confundia Tsubaki

-No-dijo firmemente Kid, asustado de lo que podría terminar pasando. Todos vieron a Kid sorprendidos.

-¿para que quieres jugar a las pulseadas Chrona?-pregunto Tsubaki confundida

-solo quiero ver si soy fuerte- dijo la bruja bajando la vista. Black Star sonrió ampliamente de nuevo

-nadie es más fuerte que el gran Black Star, por eso deja que yo patee a todos los enemigos- dijo el orgulloso

-juega conmigo entonces- dijo Chrona entrecerrando los ojos, luciendo un poco enojada. Black Star, quien aun no entendía lo peligroso del estado de Chrona pensó que sería un simple juego.

Tsubaki estaba preocupada, ella si habia escuchado a Kid.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo ella

-¿por qué no?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Chrona y Black Star, solo que Black Star de forma animada y Chrona luciendo un poco mas enojada

-podrían lastimarse- excuso ella, Black star rió fuertemente

-entonces seré suave con Chrona- dijo el sonriendo mientras se sentaba y ponía su brazo sobre la mesa

-no tendré piedad- dijo Chrona haciendo que Black star sonriera más seriamente

-veamos si lo que tanto dice Kid es verdad- dijo él y ambos se agarraron de las manos

-insisto en que no hagan esto- dijo Kid -Chrona, acabas de desayunar, tu digestión puede verse seriamente afectada si...-

-Tsubaki, ¿podrías contar?-pidió Chrona ignorando completamente a Kid

-está bien- dijo ella luciendo muy preocupada y se acercó más a la mesa, tocó sus manos unidas y comenzó - a la cuenta de tres, el que haga que el otro toque la mesa gana- dijo ella y ambos contrincantes se veían muy concentrados -1...2...3- y la lucha comenzo. Sus manos temblaban unidas por la fuerza ejercida, Tsubaki no creía lo que veía. Kid solo deseaba que ninguno se lastimase.

Black Star se sorprendió mucho de la fuerza de la bruja, el comenzo a pelear en serio,pero las manos aun unidas seguían temblando, Black Star comenzo a sudar por la fuerza mientras que la bruja solo parecía querer ver su reacción. Black star comenzo a enojarse de verdad y al respirar profundo logro algo de ventaja, Chrona sonrió un poco, como si viera algo sumamente tierno...y Black Star en serio comenzo a bajar el brazo de Chrona por puro enojo, Chrona aún sonreía

Tsubaky supo que Black star ganaria, ¿acaso Kid habia exagerado mucho las cosas?

Kid solo deseaba cubrirse los ojos y no ver, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era algo sumamente notable poder competir contra la fuerza de Black Star,

Chrona se sentía poderosa de nuevo, no quería lastimar a Black Star, pero se sentía muy bien ser más fuerte que él...y ya era hora de terminar con ese juego. En el último momento, cuando hasta Black Star pensó que ganaría, la bruja de la sangre negra movió su brazo hasta el otro lado ante la vista incrédula de todos. Black star no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Kid solo se sorprendió de que no rompieran la mesa. Tsubaky veía con la boca abierta a Black star, solo El mismísimo shinigami le había ganado en fuerza una vez, y Kid apenas había ganado contra él cuando habían luchado.

Chrona por su parte estaba más que feliz, y tenía muchas ganas de romper cosas y comer más chocolate con catsup. Sonrío como una niña pequeña

-gane- dijo solamente y se rio, mientras Black Star la miraba con incredulidad, tocaron la puerta.

-deben de ser Soul y Maka-murmuró Kid-shinigami-sama sin querer romper aquella burbuja de shock, salió de la habitación lentamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Maka sonrió al verlos y junto a ella Soul tambien.

-Hola Kid- dijo Soul

-¿como esta Chrona?-pregunto Maka y se escuchó la estruendosa risa de Black Star desde la cocina

-por lo visto, Black star ya está aquí- dijo Soul mientras Kid prácticamente salió disparado corriendo a la cocina, Maka y Soul solo lo vieron con curiosidad.

Black Star se estaba riendo como solo él podía hacerlo y palmeaba la espalda de Chrona quien sonreía como una niña. Kid-shinigami-sama casi se desinfló del alivio.

Tsubaki río

-No luzcas tan aliviado kid, no es como si Black Star fuera a pelear con ella- sonrio y Kid tambien lo hizo

-no puedo evitarlo, ya les conté todo lo que sabía sobre embarazos y parece que nadie me escucho- Black star volvió a reir y Maka cansada de eso, hablo

-Bueno Kid, quiero saber exactamente que acaba de pasar- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Oh oh- dijo soul sonriendo -entro en modo mamá gallina- rio el y Maka lo miró de una manera tan aterradora que Soul perdió esa sonrisa.

-Chrona desafío a black star a unas pulseadas- dijo él rápidamente y Maka lo miró como si lo fuera a matar durante un minuto, entonces Chrona hablo

-no te enojes con Kid, Maka- pidió ella -a puesto que ni él podría haberme detenido- rio ella y Maka la miró sorprendida. Chorna no supo cuanta verdad habia en sus palabras. Maka fue a abrazarla sin previo aviso, Chrona le devolvió el abrazo confundida.

-realmente te extrañe- dijo ella y a Chrona se le pusieron los ojos llorosos

-Maka, la vas a hacer llorar- se quejo Soul acercándose con un pañuelo en la mano, listo para las lágrimas.

-de todas formas me gano- Dijo Black Star sonriendo -parece que Kid no exagero tanto- y Maka miró sorprendida a Chrona mientras esta lloraba

-Soy una mala amiga- decía Chorna mientras aún pesaba en ella haberlos olvidado en su locura y no recordarlos del todo ahora

-¿de verdad le ganaste a Black Star?-pregunto Soul sorprendido

-si- dijo ella sonándose los mocos con el pañuelo que él le ofrecía

-les dije que no exagere- dijo Kid viendo aquella escena y sintiendo que un equipo más bajaba las escaleras

-eres un desmadre Enrique- río Tlipoca mientras entraban en la cocina, aunque sus risas pararon de inmediato al ver a Chrona llorando -¿mal momento?- preguntó a Kid y el negó con la cabeza

-solo el desayuno- dijo Kid mientras ponía a hervir más agua para el desayuno.

Tenían aún unos minutos suficientes para que todos comieran algo, y fue una verdadera odisea para Kid atender a sus invitados y cuidar a Chrona, quien ahora habia dejado de llorar e insistió en salir a pelear con Soul o Tlipoca al patio.

Maka estaba preocupada por las repentinas ganas de pelea de Chrona, solo esperaba que no terminará pareciéndose mucho a Black Star y su manía de querer pelear con cualquiera que pareciera fuerte.

Tlipoca y Enrique por su parte, estaban más que satisfechos y no paraban de reír ante la cómica situación que estaban viviendo, después de todo, no todos los días ves a una bruja embarazada queriendo pelear. Aunque si les costó un poco convencer a Chrona de que ellos no pelearían por que estaban muy cansados, lo que era una excusa pero no querían pelear con ella.

Soul, para sorpresa de todos, ante las peticiones de pelea de Chrona, la habia cortado con un rotundo no. y luego procedió a darle un discurso sobre que podrían lastimarse ambas partes y no tenían tiempo para ir a la enfermeria, además de que ella tendría que ir a la conferencia aun y simplemente el no tenia ganas de pelear. Fue la única cosa que Chrona acepto sin mas.

Cuando se hizo la hora de salir, Soul se levantó y todos salieron afuera

-Azusa me presto el auto de la escuela para venir a recogerlos- explicó el cuando kid se sorprendió de ver el auto frente a su casa

-y menos mal porque no habríamos entrado en tu moto- dijo Maka riendo mientras todos subían. Cuando Soul se puso en marcha, Azusa lo llamo

-Aquí Shinigami-sama, ¿que ocurre?- dijo él formalmente

-pensé en informarle que las brujas han aparecido y son muchas más de las que esperábamos- dijo ella acomodando sus lentes

-¿ha ocurrido algo grave? asegurense de que nadie las moleste pero que no causen problemas- dijo él

-aún no ha pasado nada grave, se mantienen en pequeños grupos entre la multitud y todo el mundo les deja su espacio-

-eso es bueno, pero no queremos segregarlas y que se sientan aisladas- comentó él pensando que podria hacer para solucionar eso

\- de hecho, algunos de los técnicos y armas más jóvenes se han acercado a ellas y están charlando, las brujas más grandes no han dicho nada así que pensamos que están a salvo- Kid-shinigami-sama sonrió pensando que una tenue amistad estaba comenzando a formarse sin mucha ayuda.

* * *

Chrona iba mirando por la ventana tranquilamente pensando en toda la gente que estaba viéndola y todas las brujas que estaban esperando...y todos los posibles huevos de kishing que estarían por ahí sueltos esperando para lastimar a sus seres queridos...a ella no le gusto nada y tuvo repentinas ganas de salir a pelear y matar a todos esos seres malvados que osaban existir y cortarlos en pedacitos y...

-Ragnarock esta esperandonos con Marie- sonrió Maka y Chrona se olvidó de sus ansias asesinas y deseo abrazar a su amigo que era casi su hermano -está ansioso de verte- comentó ella

-yo tambien- dijo Chrona tratando de recordar la apariencia que tenía ahora su arma, el último recuerdo que sabia que tenia de él era cuando aun estaban con los hermanos Phoenix y Ragnarock era pequeño y lindo, apenas un bebé junto a ella. Entonces su mente se sumergió en cientos de recuerdos sobre su vida, se dio cuenta de que habia aún muchas lagunas que debía de llenar y espero poder recordar cada detalle de su vida.

* * *

Todos estaban bastante tranquilos, algo tensos por lo que tendrían que hacer pero bien. Kid-shinigami-sama estaba aún hablando con Azusa sobre su próxima llegada al Shibusen y otros asuntos del evento cuando Chrona prácticamente saltó dentro del auto y señaló a Soul acusadoramente

-¡TE COMISTE MI PORCIÓN!- gritó ella con furia y Maka, quien iba adelante con Soul trato de calmarla mientras la bruja comenzo a tratar de alcanzar a soul, quien intentaba mantener el curso del auto en camino. Kid apenas dudó un instante antes de abrazar a su esposa tratando de sentarla de nuevo junto a él. Enrique se asusto por su grito y comenzo a saltar en el auto tratando de alejarse mientras Tlipoca lo calmaba, Tsubaki tambien intentaba calmar a Chrona con palabras calmantes que no estaban dando ningún resultado y Black Star se reía por la situación.

-De todas las malditas situaciones, ¿por qué tuvo que recordar esa?- dijo Soul mientras que Chrona habia logrado agarrarlo del brazo y el auto ya habia perdido su curso recto e iba en zig zag por la calle. Al menos no habia nadie ya que todos estarían en la conferencia.

-TE COMISTE MI PORCIÓN, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO-gritaba Chrona una y otra vez, prácticamente dejándolos sordos a todos

-Chrona, soul te compro un pastel de chocolate luego de eso, incluso te regalamos toda una caja de ketchup para que lo uses- trato de hacerla recordar Maka mientras temía que el auto chocara o terminaran boca abajo.

-Chrona, tengo una foto de eso, te lo aseguro, Soul se arrepintió mucho de eso y de verdad te compro un pastel para ti sola- dijo Kid quien en verdad le habia sacado una foto a Chrona comiendo pastel ya que se veía muy feliz junto a Maka riendo y soul con cara de asco ante el ketchup.

-están peleando por un pastel- reía Black Star agarrando su estómago

-no estas ayudando mucho Black Star- le grito Soul a su amigo

-nunca le robes comida a una embarazada, es como robarle a un tigre- río el -Tsubaky casi me mata cuando una vez le robe una porción de su tarta favorita- rio el y Tsubaky se sonrojo.

Pero entonces Chrona tiro de Soul una vez más y este perdió el control del auto totalmente. Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta, Soul giro involuntariamente el volante poniéndolo en línea recta contra el muro de un edificio. No hubo oportunidad de corregir su direccion. Tlipoca agarro bien fuerte a Enrique mientras saltaban del auto abriendo la puerta, Black Star apenas luchó contra los cinturones de seguridad al cortarlos con un kunai mientras tomaba a Tsubaky y tambien salian de un salto. Kid trato de separar a Chrona de Soul, pero esta parecía no querer soltarlo ni se daba cuenta de su curso de acción. Fue Maka quien finalmente logró separarlos, pero apenas lograron salir del auto cuando este se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la sólida construcción, el impacto lanzó varios pedazos de vidrio y metal hacia todos lados, en todas direcciones. Los cuatro últimos apenas pudieron esquivarlos.

-¿todos están bien?-pregunto Tlipoca viendo a Black Star quien solo veía algo incrédulo la escena. Nunca se le ocurrio que podian llegar a chocar.

-SOUL- grito Maka a su arma, Black Star, Tsubaky y Tlipoca junto a Enrique estuvieron con ella al momento siguiente evaluando la situación

-no es nada- dijo Soul limpiando la sangre de su brazo -solo fueron algunos vidrios- dijo viendo lo que se notaba que eran marcas sangrantes de uñas, tenía la frente cortada por un vidrio y la ropa algo sucia tambien.

-Kid- dijo Chrona jadeando del susto

-tranquila chrona, no paso nada- sonrió esté tratando de calmar a su esposa, pues algo de vidrio habia llegado a ellos cortando el rostro de Kid así como su ropa.

Chrona se levantó tambaleante y miro a Soul mientras este se levantaba

-Ya habia hecho algo así ¿verdad?-preguntó ella sumamente triste, sin recordar el evento pero con la sensación de dejavu.

-bueno, he de reconocer que soy algo glotón- dijo el sonriendo, Chrona miro lo que le habia hecho en el brazo

-lo siento- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y Soul sonrió

-si quieres que te perdone, mas vale que recuerdes el pastel que te regale, era uno muy cool- Maka se paró junto a Soul y miro algo enojada a su amiga

-Chrona, lastimaste mucho a Soul, se que no puedes controlarte, pero no puedes seguir hiriendolo así- dijo ella tratando de llegar a alguna solución

-de verdad lo siento- dijo ella llorando y Kid suspiro, no sabia que hacer cuando ella lloraba

-para empezar, no mas robo de comida- dijo Black Star -y tampoco viajes en auto, al parecer a chrona no le gustan los autos- sonrió Black Star y Tsubaky procedió a comenzar a ayudar a todos a limpiarse, como siempre, era la más preparada para ayudar.

Chrona se sonrojo de la vergüenza, si le gustaban los autos.

-vamos a llegar tarde, asi que voy a llevarme a Chrona en mi patineta- dijo Kid -Soul, tu y Maka pasen por la enfermeria, avisare a Nygus que esté lista para recibirte ya que no puedes faltar en la conferencia- miro a Black Star y Tlipoca -Tlipoca, vas a tener que viajar con Black Star ya que no puedo llevarte junto a Enrique hasta ahí-

-no te preocupes, hemos viajado en todo tipo de transportes- sonrió tlipoca

-uga uagauagagga uaga - dijo Enrique y aunque Kid no entendió lo que dijo, entendió el sí implícito en sus palabras.

-va a ser llevados por el gran bushin Black Star- sonrió este -y su gran arma ninja Tsubaky- dijo el sonriendo.

-nosotros iremos con Soul en su modo volador- dijo Maka -si regresas por nosotros vas a tardar mucho mas, asi que mejor vete- dijo ella

-no creo que Soul pueda volar...-comenzo Kid

-Kid, en serio- dijo Soul sonriendo -esto no es nada para una persona como yo, ademas, nos las hemos visto en peores situaciones- sonrio el y Kid tuvo que ceder

-esta bien, entonces...los vere alla- acepto e hizo aparecer a su Becelbu y alzo a Chrona antes de subirse y desaparecer en el cielo.

-eso fue peligroso- dijo Tlipoca

-al menos no creo ninguna espada para atacarme dentro del auto- dijo Soul acomodando su ropa

-yo solo espero que no se lastime más, los embarazos de bruja resultaron ser muy peligrosos- dijo Maka preocupada por sus amigos y Chrona 

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Shibusen todos estaban inquietos, preparando todo y esperando la llegada de Shinigami-sama y sus escoltas junto a su esposa...pero llevaban media hora de retraso y Azusa no lograba comunicarse con ellos.

-seguro le paso algo a esa idiota- decía Ragnarock mientras iba de un lado a otro de la habitación mordiéndose una uña -ese maldito de rayitas es muy pasivo, no sabe como tratar con Chrona enojada, seguro solo sonreira mientras ella mata a alguien-

-Ragnarock, no digas eso de Kid, además seguramente solo se les hizo tarde- dijo Marie quien tambien iba de un lado al otro siguiendo a Ragnarock por la habitación, la verdad era que ella tambien estaba preocupada.

Stein por su parte estaba rodeado de los infantes hijos de sus alumnos, que jugaban ajenos a la situación actual. Todos excepto Haru, quien solo estaba en las piernas de su padre viendo tal como él, como su madre iba y venía junto a Ragnarock nerviosamente por la habitación murmurando cosas.

-papá, ¿de verdad chrona es peligrosa?- preguntó el pequeño de una manera sumamente calmada y racional, sin duda el demasiado maduro para su edad. Stein lo pensó un segundo

-¿recuerdas cuando tu tia Maka estaba esperando a Akemi?- preguntó el

-no- dijo honestamente el pequeño, tenía vagos recuerdos de eso, pero nada que le pareciese a la situación de ahora

-bueno- suspiro Stein -solo digamos que los bebés cambian un poco a los adultos, ¿y sabes que Chrona es una bruja verdad? digamos que las brujas son un poco más especiales- dijo el y Haru solo asintió sin terminar de comprender todo.

Entonces Kid-shinigami-sama entro a la habitación seguido de Chrona

-Chrona- dijo Ragnarock aliviado y enojado, corrió a abrazarla notando su gran barriga.

-Hola Ragnarock-lo saludo ella agachándose para abrazarlo tambien -te extrañe- dijo ella soltandolo y viendo el rostro de su arma, sin duda habia crecido mucho, ya no parecía un niño de tres o cuatro años, ahora aparentaba mucha más edad y era bastante más alto...Chrona se afligio porque habia desaparecido el tiempo suficiente como para que el creciera tanto, comenzo a llorar de nuevo.

-¿qué te pasa?- pregunto Ragnarock alarmado al ver a su técnica llorar -Rayitas, Chrona se siente mal- comenzo a tironear la ropa del shinigami para que este lo viera de una manera brusca -¿CHRONA MALDICIÓN QUE RAYOS TE PASA IDIOTA?-preguntó su arma ya entrando en pánico, Kid, Marie y Stein fueron a ver qué le pasaba a chrona

-es que...Ragnarock- decía ella entre llantos -esta tan grande y me he perdido mucho tiempo, todos me dijeron que fueron meses pero Ragnarock esta muy grande y yo no recuerdo que fuera tan grande- dijo ella a lágrima viva y entonces miro enojada a Kid -tu me mentiste- dijo con furia y hasta Kid sintió el cambio repentino

-No Chrona, Ragnarock e un caso especial...-comenzo Marie pero Chrona se habia levantado y miraba con mucha furia a Kid, quien levantó las manos para calmarla, lo que solo la enojó más

-Me mentiste, me dijiste que fue poco tiempo y fue más- dijo ella dando un paso para avanzar hacia el

-Chrona- la llamó Stein -Ragnarock no es un niño normal, su crecimiento es acelerado pero no extraño- trato de calmarla

-me mintieron- aún repetía ella haciendo oídos sordos a las excusas que le daban

-Chrona- comenzo Kid -mira a Ragnarock- pidio el para explicarle, pero Chrona no aparto la vista de él, y se cortó el dedo como antes, en una acción automática, casi involuntaria si no fuera por su ferviente ira, formando de su sangre una espada de sangre negra. Todos en la habitación se asustaron. Menos Ragnarock, el estaba enojado.

La pequeña arma comenzo a tironear la ropa de su técnica, no soportaba que ella usara otra arma que no fuera el ¿acaso la idiota no sabía que el era mas poderoso? ¡él era una espada demoniaca, maldición! no tenía derecho de usar otra arma teniendolo a el ahi.

-Chrona- dijo Ragnarock -COMO TE ATREVES A USAR OTRA ESPADA QUE NO SEA YO- grito el sorprendiendo a la bruja, quien solo lo miro aun con deseos asesinos -¿QUE NO SE SUPONÍA QUE YO ERA TU ÚNICA ARMA? NO TE PERMITO SEGUIR USANDO ESAS ESPADAS FEAS QUE NO SOY YO- reclamo la espada demoniaca mientras respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Todo en la habitación estaba en silencio por su repentino arrebato, esperando la reacción de la bruja de sangre negra.

-lo siento-dijo Chrona bajando la cabeza y haciendo desaparecer en el aire aquella espada negra que habia creado.

Kid-shinigami-sama casi se hunde del alivio por el conflicto evitado. Stein solo se rasco el cuello y se aseguro de que los niños no hubieran notado nada. Marie suspiro tambien aliviada.

-QUE DISCULPAS NI QUE DISCULPAS, NO LO HAGAS NUNCA MÁS SIN MI PERMISO- siguió la pequeña arma gritando

-lo prometo- dijo Chrona aun en la misma posición. Ella no sabía cómo lidiar con un ragnarock enojado por espadas que no sabía cómo creaba.

-mas te vale- refunfuño el pequeño cruzándose de brazos

-no lo haré más- dijo Chrona luciendo afligida -no te enojes, tu eres mi arma- le juro ella al borde del llanto de nuevo. Ragnarock sintiendo eso tomo su mano y la guió al sillón donde antes estaba Stein y ahora estaba solo Haru sentado. La sentó y la miro enojado

-mas te vale que dejes de llorar como idiota, no soporto que llores por todo- dijo el

-lo siento- comenzo Chrona de nuevo llorando y Ragnarock agito las manos

-deja de llorar, no se que hacer- dijo el luciendo confundido

-perdón- dijo Chrona aun llorando

-tranquilo Ragnarock, ella te extraño mucho- dijo Kid tocando el hombro de aquella arma demoníaca

-¿que se supone que haga cuando llora? esta llorando por todo, chrona no lloraba tanto por todo- dijo el pequeño y Marie río

-solo culpa a las hormonas- dijo ella

-Chrona, no llores- dijo Haru sentándose junto a la bruja, esta lo miro sorprendida

-¿Haru?- dijo ella sorprendida y dejando de llorar por un minuto -estás tan grande- murmuró ella sorprendida -aun recuerdo cuando eras un bebe y me ayudaste con mi locura- recordó ella sonriendo un poco y le acarició la cabeza inconscientemente.

Entonces, Azusa entró a la habitación

-Shinigami-sama- lo saludó ella

-Azusa, lamento la tardanza, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- se explico él, pues lo primero que habia hecho al llegar al Shibusen habia sido ir a informar a la enfermeria sobre la próxima llegada de Soul y cambiarse, pues sus heridas habían sanado ya.

-El equipo de Black Star y Tlipoca acaban de llegar y me contaron lo sucedido, procuraré tener absoluto cuidado con mis palabras asi como con mis acciones cerca de su esposa- dijo ella sin mala intención - Eater y Albarn acaban de llegar y están siendo atendidos, he ido a verlos antes de venir por usted-

-bien- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama -¿donde están Ox y Kim?- preguntó él extrañado de no verlos

-La señorita Kim está hablando ahora mismo con las brujas informando sobre la situación de Chrona, ellas han pedido hablar con usted al finalizar la conferencia- advirtio ella

Kid no se sorprendio mucho por eso, y se le ocurrió que aquel día solo estaba comenzando.


	10. Si, es niña

A pesar de todos los malos posibles escenarios que Kid se imagino, Cuando el y Chrona salieron ante el publico, lo único que paso fue un repentino silencio seguido de gritos curiosos que luchaban porque sus dudas se respondieran primero.

Chrona procuro no mirar a nadie mas que a Kid, Soul y Maka, quienes la guiaron en el escenario armado específicamente para ese día.

Kid dio un elaborado y rebuscado discurso sobre el milagro de la vida, de su padre y su gran conocimiento y del cambio que habia generado Chrona tanto en él como persona como en su sociedad con las brujas. Se abstuvo de responder todas y cada una de las incesantes preguntas que no dejaban de llegarle casi a gritos de todos, las únicas que permanecieron en silencio fueron las brujas, que miraban a Kid con lastima y a Chrona como una bomba que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Chrona en un punto se aburrió tanto del discurso y de no poder hacer nada que se estaba durmiendo parada. Maka y Soul apenas lograban despertarla llamándola o dándole toquecitos en su hombro.

Kid tuvo que aclarar varias veces antes de responder cualquier pregunta, que no habia duda alguna que ese hijo era de él y preguntar o insinuar algo que indicara lo contrario seria una grave ofensa. Luego paso a aclarar la situación que se habia producido aquel día en uno de los mercados de Death City, sobre la posibilidad y los deseos de su esposa de mantener la paz y ser una técnica del Shibusen.

Varios periodistas se preocuparon por su tendencia a caer en la locura, otros pensaron que era peligroso para una persona tan delicada como Chrona pelear. Soul no habia dicho nada, pero quiso reír ante esas insinuaciones, al parecer todo el mundo habia olvidado el oscuro pasado de Chrona y el hecho de que era una bruja espadachina y lo poderosa que era realmente. Kid agradeció a su padre que Chrona se hubiera dormido por que estaba seguro que si hubiera escuchado aquello, habia corrido sangre.

Entonces fue momento de que Maka, Soul y el equipo Tlipoca explicaran la ausencia de Chrona por tanto tiempo.

-a pesar de como se vea Chrona, ella es una persona sumamente capaz y fuerte de luchar contra los huevos de Kishings- dijo Maka -y es precisamente eso lo que ha estado haciendo estos meses que ha estado ausente-

-Tanto a la señorita Makenshi como a mi, se me habia asignado una mision en donde se eliminarían ciertos huevos de kishings que eran especialmente peligrosos, ella, como bruja que era supo identificar su ubicación exacta y ayudarme a eliminarlos- explico Tlipoca

-yo estaba al tanto de esta mision y coordinaba algunos de sus movimientos, era algo que se mantenia en secreto por el peligro que representaba, pero al descubrirse el estado de embarazo de la señorita Makenshi se detuvieron las misiones- dijo Soul

-sin embargo Chrona se rehusó a dejar de pelear, tiene un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte- dijo Maka- y no quiere que nadie dañe a sus seres queridos, asi que la misión se extendió unos meses mas, hasta que Shinigami-sama y ella tuvieron una seria discusión y finalmente volvieron al shibusen- dijo sonriendo y las personas y la prensa hablaban, muchas mujeres le gritaron que fue irresponsable, otras gritaron por el empoderamiento de la mujer y su poder. Kid simplemente se alegro que de ahora ya nadie peleara.

Los tres siguieron hablando alabando a Chrona y su poder, luego volvieron a su lugar junto a su amiga.

Kid-shinigami-sama se sintió casi decepcionado cuando la conferencia de prensa termino sin ningún tipo de incidente, Chrona se habia dormido parada varias veces y estaba algo avergonzada por eso, pero estaba un poco enojada por que Kid no la habia dejado hablar. Ella realmente quería amenazar a alguien.

-Eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Maka al terminar la conferencia

-yo esperaba que al menos Chrona amenazara a alguien o alguna bruja saltando a defenderla, o atacarla- dijo Soul

Chrona tenia un pequeño puchero en su rostro que Kid pensó que era sumamente simétrico y adorable. Stein apareció junto a Asuza

-Los preparativos para el examen medico están listos- dijo ella

-Chrona, tenemos que ver que tu bebe este bien- dijo Stein al mismo tiempo que Kim llegaba seguida de tres brujas, la bruja gato que era la fiel guardiana de Baba yaga y otras dos brujas que estaban en el concejo.

-Shinigami-sama- lo saludo Kim -ellas vienen a hablar con usted por el asunto de Chrona- le dijo y aunque Kid lo deseo, decidió que seria mejor ir solo, Chrona parecía poner nerviosa a las otras brujas.

-Chrona, ve con Stein y Maka a que te atiendan- dijo el sonriendo le, Chrona entrecerró los ojos y se veía bastante enojada por un momento

-Bien- dijo solamente y miro feo a las brujas, quienes bajaron la mirada. Fue algo aterrador de ver de cierta manera, las orgullosas brujas bajando la vista ante otra que era prácticamente una novata en su comunidad.

-creo que fue lo mejor- le susurro Kim a Kid mientras caminaban a la Death Room, Soul los estaba acompañando para no dejarlo solo -he estado hablando con ellas y en verdad estaban preocupadas por Chrona, incluso la mitad de brujas se oculto del mundo cuando supieron que Chrona estaba desaparecida- susurro ella. Kid no supo que sentir en aquel momento, parecía que las brujas ya habían experimentado de primera mano lo que era una bruja embarazada enojada.

Al llegar a la Death Room, Kid las invito a sentarse, la típica mesita de té estaba esperándolos en el centro de la habitación visible, cercana al espejo de shinigami.

-es bueno ver que sigue vivo- dijo la bruja gato sentándose -venimos a ver la bruja de sangre negra ahora que ha aparecido otra vez- informo ella -La embajadora Kim Diehl nos ha estado informando desde nuestra llegada sobre el estado de Chrona- dijo ella

-estamos bastante preocupadas por su reciente incidente con la locura- dijo la bruja que la acompañaba -Baba Yaga nos ha pedido que nos aseguremos que usted siguiera vivo y...-ella dejo las palabras colgando sin terminar

-¿que mas les ha pedido?- pregunto Kid con curiosidad, se sentia un poco alegre de saber que Baba Yaga se preocupaba por el, seguramente para mantener la diplomacia, pero al menos era algo.

-nos pidió que le preguntáramos cuantas brujas estaría dispuesto a recibir en su escuela y su ciudad- dijo la tercera bruja. Kid se quedo en blanco por un minuto

-Todas las brujas que quieran venir a estudiar o a vivir en Death City serán bien recibidas- dijo él -solo pedimos, como al resto de estudiantes ingresantes, que no destruyan la escuela y se abstengan del vandalismo asi como a los ciudadanos que respeten nuestras leyes- dijo. Las brujas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

-Enviaremos un grupo de nuestras brujas mas jóvenes para aprender la próxima semana y otras brujas que desean probar una vida aquí- dijo la bruja gato

-espero no ofenderles, pero ¿podría preguntar por el repentino interés de estudiar en el Shibusen y la ciudad?- dijo Kid seriamente sorprendido, Kim no le habia comentado nada, hacia meses que las brujas visitaban la ciudad y a Angela en la escuela, pero sus visitas se habían reducido considerablemente desde la noticia del embarazo de Chrona.

-Hemos discutido con las mas jóvenes y Baba Yaga y hemos llegado a la conclución de que si queremos seguir adelante y evolucionar con nuestra magia debemos aprender a convivir con ustedes- dijo diplomaticamente la bruja gato -asi que aceptaremos su oferta de estudiar aquí asi como de poder llevar una vida en la ciudad- finalizo

-pues me parece sumamente perfecto, sera una gran oportunidad para demostrar que brujas y técnicos podemos llevarnos bien en un ambiente escolar o cotidiano- sonrió Shinigami sama -y ante cualquier consulta la embajadora Diehl responderá ya que ella ha pasado por nuestro sistema educativo y actualmente vive tambien en la ciudad-

-por su puesto- dijo ella sonriendo con una mirada un tanto maliciosa que prometía castigos y bromas, Kid-shinigami-sama espero seriamente que nada terminara mal.

-otra de las cuestiones que venimos a tratar es el día del nacimiento de su primogenito- dijo la bruja gato -debe estar al tanto que la bruja de sangre negra sera en extremo peligrosa el ultimo mes, por lo que le recomendamos aislarla o esconderla- dijo ella

-ademas de prevenir cualquier antojo que pueda tener, si no lo conceden, ella misma lo buscara- dijo algo asustada la bruja de la derecha

-No son tan malos sus antojos- dijo Kid tratando de calmarlas -mayormente solo son de chocolate con Katsup, o mucho helado de menta con chips- dijo el y las brujas se miraron raro

-entonces lo peor no ha comenzado aun- dijo la de la izquierda

-lo que mayormente desean las brujas es sangre-dijo la bruja gato -asesinar o destruir, a veces oro tambien- dijo ella

-Leí eso en el libro de las brujas, pero Chrona ya ha entrado en su quinto mes y aun no ha pedido nada de eso- dijo Kid y se puso muy serio -si ella desea sangre, podemos conseguirla, si desea oro tambien puedo dárselo y en cuanto a matar...creo que ya lo ha estado haciendo- sonrió él. Las brujas guardaron un minuto de silencio.

-Entonces Shinigami, te deseamos suerte- dijo la bruja gato y se levanto, Kid, Soul y Kim tambien lo hicieron -avisaremos a la embajadora Diehl sobre las nuevas estudiantes y su venida junto a las otras brujas, es todo por ahora- dijeron ellas

-Son bienvenidas cuando necesiten algo- Les recordó Kid y las brujas se retiraron en silencio.

Kim se desplomo sobre su silla tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las brujas no dieron mas señales en el cuarto.

-diablos- dijo ella -si que fueron muy insistentes en hablar contigo Kid- dijo ella viéndolo

-se veían algo asustadas- comento Soul

-No estaba "algo asustadas"- dijo Kim moviendo los dedos- están aterradas- aseguro la bruja mapache

-pensé que solo era mi imaginación, dime Kim, ¿ha pasado algo serio con alguna bruja embarazada?- pregunto Kid y Kim resoplo

-he estado revisando la biblioteca de las brujas con los hermanos Phoenix y déjame decirte que cada bruja que ha tenido hijas ha sido un desastre- dijo ella -todas atacaron a Baba Yaga, todas destruyeron una parte del mundo de las brujas y una parte del mundo humano, mataron a muchos técnicos e incluso una llego a enfrentarse con tu padre y fue medusa cuando estaba embarazada asi que imagínate el terror de las brujas- dijo ella

-wow- dijo Soul -no me sorprende que sean como son-

-y eso es solo un resumen de todo el desastre que hay en la historia de las brujas, los embarazos mas "tranquilos" por asi decirlo fueron de parejas perseguidas, es decir con humanos y hasta ahora con un shinigami- dijo ella

-que hay de los hermanos, Igni e Ichiro, uno de sus padres era un técnico ¿sus padres no se llevaban bien antes?- pregunto Soul

-bueno, si- dijo Kim -por lo que me han contado, su madre asesino a su padre mucho después de su nacimiento, eso quiere decir que tambien tuvo un embarazo relativamente tranquilo y no mato al padre al principio, pero no puedo especular mucho por que al final si cayo en la locura y paso lo que paso- dijo ella

-bien, eso no pasara con Chrona- dijo Kid -hasta ahora no ha sido fácil, pero hemos podido sobrellevarlo y nada malo ha pasado aun- dijo recordando -pero si deberíamos alejarnos un poco de la ciudad solo para prevenir desastres- dijo

-supongo que Maka y yo los acompañaremos- dijo Soul, pero Kid negó con la cabeza

-debo admitir que Maka tiene razón, has salido lastimado y ahora eres padre, debes cuidar de tu familia- dijo Kid- y Tsubaki esta Embarazada asi que tampoco podrá acompañarnos, Kim y Ox deben quedarse ya que son el equipo embajador, asi que el resto del equipo vendrá conmigo-

-si te llevas a Jaqueline me quedare sin mi arma- se quejo Kim - y yo no puedo acompañarlos por que la venida de las brujas va a ser un desastre con todos los ciudadanos curioseando por ahí, no quiero que nadie termine convertido en sapo...nadie que no autorice a hacerlo- sonrió ella murmurando lo ultimo

-me imagino que si, no creo que haya algún lugar donde las brujas no puedan llegar a vivir, aunque no estoy seguro de si rentaran algún departamento o compararan una propiedad- dijo Kid

-no tengo idea- dijo Kim - las brujas me comentaron mucho ese tema, pero nadie me dijo nada realmente, voy a revisar que las brujas que vengan no sean muy problemáticas y entiendan que están en el mundo humano y no pueden causar muchos problemas, si alguna realmente se va a quedar espero que no cree líos- se quejo ella

-de todas formas, Soul como mi Death Scythe, la ultima nombrada, tambien vas a tener que ayudar a Kim para que Ox no lidie solo con todo- dijo el

-asi que me estas relevando de mis deberes como Death Scythe- dijo Soul sonriendo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta -bueno, sera divertido tratar con brujas malcriadas- rió el

-Azusa se quedara a cargo del Shibusen como siempre, pero la mayoría de deberes tambien pasara a ti- dijo Kid haciendo que Soul hiciera una mueca -asi que no serán unas vacaciones-sonrió

\- No necesito vacaciones, pero tu amigo mio, a ti no te vendría mal- dijo Soul mientras Kid suspiraba

-solo espero que todo salga bien- dijo el

-lo hará, no te preocupes- dijo Kim sonriendo, Kid sonrió tambien -si no te mato aun, no creo que lo haga ahora- rió ella y Kid hizo una mueca.

-Shinigami-sama, la señora Chrona lo busca- dijo Azusa llegando a la habitación

-Azusa, llegas en el momento perfecto- Dijo Kim -tenemos mucho papeleo que hacer- dijo haciendo una mueca

-tenemos algunos planes y acciones que tomar para prevenir incidentes, por ahora Soyl y Kim te contaran el estado de las cosas y mas tarde hablaremos y planificaremos bien la situación- dijo Kid mientras se iba.

-si Shinigami-sama- escucho que dijo ella antes de que dejara el cuarto. Kid no busco mucho a Chrona, pues esta aun seguia en el Shibusen, estaba sentada tomando té con Marie, Maka, Ragnarock y Stein en una sala de profesores

-Kid- sonrio ella al verlo llegar

-¿como ha ido todo?- pregunto él mientras se sentaba junto a Chrona

-por lo que pudimos llegar a ver, todo parece estar en orden- dijo Stein

-fue muy raro- comento Chrona tocando su estomago

-al principio no podíamos ver nada, y los exámenes daban resultados sumamente bizarros- dijo Maka con una mueca

-tuvimos que hacer varios ajustes para que pudiéramos ver algo y tuve que crear otros parámetros para entender los resultados de Chrona- Dijo Stein

-Oh- dijo solamente Kid -¿que fue lo que vieron?- pregunto el algo temeroso

-para empezar, el bebé es mucho mas grande de lo que debería, lo que me lleva a pensar que nacerá antes de los nueve meses como es lo normal- comenzo Stein -tambien nos fue casi imposible detectar su alma, Maka tuvo que esforzarse y concentrarse solamente en Chrona para poder ver la pequeña alma del no nato- comento el y Kid casi quiso suspirar del alivio...cosa que le pasaba muy frecuentemente últimamente. Al menos su pequeño si tenia alma.

-Y es niña- dijo Ragnarock hablando por primera vez. Kid sonrió amplia mente y miro a Chrona, quien bajo la mirada algo avergonzada aunque no sabia el por qué

-si, es niña- sonrió ella.

-Probablemente sea bruja- comento Marie -seria sumamente adorable ver a una pequeña Chrona aprendiendo a caminar- comento Marie con ojos soñadores. Kid miro a Ragnarock para preguntarle sobre eso, pero lo vio comiendo una galleta con ojos perdidos.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto a Maka y ella sonrió un poco

-bueno, no lo sé realmente-

-No ha querido hablar sobre esto con nosotras, pero pareciera que no supiera que hacer- dijo Marie

-probablemente se ponga celoso-dijo Stein -como con Haru-

-no- dijo Chrona acariciando la cabeza de Ragnarock, este la miro enojado pero no hizo nada para apartar su mano -solo...no sabe que hacer al pensar que alguien mas esta unido a mi y no es él- comenzo Chrona - Pronto tendrá mas familia y no sabe que hacer- siguió diciendo -esta feliz por que me ve feliz, pero no sabe como lidiar con esos sentimientos raros- dijo ella

-si, es niña- dijo solamente Ragnaorck pensando en vos alta, pronto una pequeña Shinigami con lineas en su cabeza como el odioso shinigami idiota estaría corriendo por ahí y el tendría que cuidar de esa mequetrefe porque seria su familia y de Chrona...y tambien del idiota del shinigami, pero eso no importaba tanto. No sabia si el nuevo integrante le agradaría, pero tendría que hacerlo por que seria familia y el no sabia que hacer con mas familia ademas de Chrona, seguramente su hijo seria un llorón que no sabría lidiar con nada y el tendría que ayudarla a no llorar y cuidarla, o puede que fuera una obsesionada con lo simétrico y el tendría que ayudarla a poner todo simétrico...eso no le terminaba de gustar para nada y no sabia que hacer con eso -Es niña- siguió repitiéndose él, aun sin poder creérselo, es decir, nunca habia lidiado con nadie que no fuera Chrona, y encima estaba en el lugar que el habia ocupado alguna vez, o más o menos eso entendía del embarazo, aunque le habían dicho que el bebé no podía salir por su espalda ni por cualquier parte del cuerpo, eso era raro.

Antes, eran él y Chrona contra todo, luego se sumo el shinigami que lo ayudaba y era fácil de molestar, pero seguían siendo él y Chrona, y ahora...habia otra cosa que no seria igual, no seria como uno de esos idiotas que eran sus amigos, como la chica plana o el idiota del pianista, ahora seria algo que estaría unido a Chrona como él...y eso no le gustaba, pero Chrona no hacia cosas malas y siempre le recordaba que nadie lo reemplazaría y el era su arma, eso era algo que ni la idiota del bebe podría robarle. Asi que cuidaría de esa bebe llorona o loca de la simetría por Chrona y ya.

Fue una tarde relativamente tranquila, Kid se entero del resto detalles que habían podido obtener sobre el bebé. Maka estaba emocionada, Stein parecía sonreír mas de lo normal, Ragnrarock aun lucia un un tanto inquieto, y Marie se lamentaba no tener ropa de niña que pesarla a Chrona como madre. Luego de eso, Kid habia hablado seriamente con Azusa sobre esconder a Chrona en una parte alejada del mundo para prevenir desastres, y el tendría que ir al igual que el resto del equipo spartoi que no tuvieran asignadas tareas.

-Es muy raro- dijo Chrona mientras acostaba a la espada demoníaca en su camita

-¿que cosa amor? ¿Ragnarock tiene algo?- pregunto Kid confuso viendo al pequeño

-no- dijo ella mientras terminaba de arroparlo -saber que sera niña, es como si yo ya lo hubiera sabido antes- comento ella saliendo de la habitación seguida de Kid. Él no supo que decir, probablemente era sobre ser una bruja

-te comente que Baba yaga me permitió leer el gran libro de las brujas, claro, solamente la parte sobre embarazos pero...- comenzo Kid mientras se aflojaba la corbata -incluso Kim me lo comento, las brujas normalmente tienen hijas, Kim dijo que las pocas brujas que han tenido hijos puede contarlas con una sola mano- dijo el y Chorna asintió

-eso es triste, seria lindo tener un hijo que fuera como tu- sonrió ella acariciando su vientre -un pequeño Kid afligido por las lineas en su cabeza- soñó ella y Kid sonrió

-Yo solo deseo que el bebé nazca sano, el resto no me molestara para nada- dijo el shinigami mientras se acostaba junto a su esposa-

\- Kid- susurro ella en la oscuridad de la habitación

-¿si Chrona?-pregunto el

-tengo miedo- susurro ella tan bajo que casi no la escucho

-todo saldrá bien- dijo el abrazándola

\- Pero a veces realmente tengo deseos de matarte- susurro ella con una vos diferente -a veces realmente quiero destruir cosas e incendiar otras- susurro ella y Kid tuvo un escalofrió -Y no se lidiar con eso- dijo ella afligida otra vez. Kid la abrazo fuertemente

-Si quieres matarme, puedes intentarlo si me avisas, soy inmortal Chrona, no me vas a matar facilmente- bromeo el tratando de alijerar el pesado ambiente que se habia formado -si quieres destruir cosas o incendiarlas, podemos ir a un campo de entrenamiento y puedes romper cuantas cosas quieras, de todos modos los estudiantes practicantes siempre lo hacen y Kim junto a Jaqueline quemaron muchas cosas antes de poder hacer un buen equipo- comento el shinigami -si quieres matar más Kishing nadie se opondrá a eso si tomas las medidas de seguridad necesarias- tambien le recordó -no es necesario que lidies sola con eso, te fuiste mucho tiempo, y no quiero volver a pasar por eso asi que si sientes algo asi y no puedes controlarlo me gustaría que me lo dijeras para poder hacer algo y ayudarte- Chrona guardo silencio mucho tiempo, Kid pensó que se habia quedado dormida

-esta bien- dijo solamente. Y Kid sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

Estaban ya terminando el sexto mes cuando Kid decidió que el plan de alejarse de la ciudad estaba a tiempo de ponerse a funcionar. Chrona habia lidiado con la mayoría de ataques violentos junto a sus amigos y Ragnarock, una vez realmente rompieron una parte de la mansión y varios salieron lastimados, pero se reían de la situación para aligerar la culpa de Chrona. Ox siempre decía que estaba en entrenamiento para cuando ella y Kim decidieran tener una familia, cosa que le ganaba un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la mencionada y muchos sonrojos. En cuanto a Kilik y sus armas, decían que asi podrían ayudar a la ciudad si alguna bruja se casaba con algún humano. Maka y Soul en cambio, se habían convertido en verdaderos expertos en esquivar y atacar sin hacer en menor daño.

A veces Ragnraock se cansaba de pelear y simplemente se convertía en humano dejando a Chrona enojada y teniendo que rendirse, pues aun mantenía su promesa a duras penas.

Las brujas habían cumplido con su aviso y cuatro nuevas estudiantes estaban probando lo que era estudiar en el shibusen, y ni Stein, ni Maka les tuvieron piedad a la hora de ser estrictos. El que mas se termino divirtiendo fue Black Star ya que las brujas si bien sabían pelear, no sabían hacerlo sin magia y eso estaba prohibido en los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo. Tsubaky estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones junto a su hija alejada de todos los problemas por pedido de todos y terminaba cuidando mucho de Akemi para que Soul y Maka pudieran cuidar de que Chrona no se lastimara.

También habia varias ciudadanas nuevas, todas estaban esparcidas por la ciudad probando todo lo que esta tenia para ofrecer, incluso Kid se sorprendió cuando descubrió que habia dos brujas trabajando en una panadería y otra en una tienda como cajera. Se alegro mucho de que sus ciudadanos las recibieran tan bien.

Chrona ya no salia seguido de la casa, tanto por pedido de Kid como para no espantar a las brujas que estudiaban en el Shibusen. Todo parecía ir relativamente bien, pero Kid aun tenia sobre su espalda aquella profecía que habia dicho la espada santa.

En aquel momento estaban preparándose para salir, Chrona no estaba muy contenta pero la promesa de poder matar algunos Kishing cuando llegaran la hizo seguir a Kid al auto. Antes de salir de la ciudad, debían de pasar por el Shibusen para informar a Azusa de su decisión y recoger al equipo de Kilik que los acompañaría junto a las hermanas Thomson que habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Kid no las incluyo en los planes.

Kid-shinigami-sama dejo a Chrona en el auto pues seria apenas un segundo, Kilik ya habia llegado y se habia subido para custodiar a Chrona, Ragnarock estaba con ellos. Apenas fueron dos minutos que tardo en todo el camino de avisarle a Asusa y encontrarse con Liz y Patty para volver, cuando la espada santa apareció frente a él con su sombrero de copa y su bastón blanco

-es la hora- dijo enigmáticamente y Kid palideció sin entender de que era hora

-Oh no, no tu de nuevo- dijo Liz mientras se transformaba en arma y Patty la tomaba para disparar

-el juicio ha comenzado- dijo la espada santa sin una pizca de risa en su vos, seria como pocas veces habían visto. Kid apenas reacciono para correr al auto mientras las hermanas le disparaban a Excalibur. Kid no llego a salir del Shibusen cuando escucho los gritos de Chrona. Un grito tan agudo, tan helado y fuerte que le erizo la piel. Estaba seguro de que todos lo habían oído.

Kid no paro de correr ni un segundo, vio como todos salían de sus aulas asustados, tratando de ver de donde habia venido ese grito tan desgarrador. Kid llego a la entrada donde Kilik subía siendo seguido por Ragnaork, Fire y Thunder mientras cargaba a Chrona, quien lo tenia de los pelos y se retorcía

-entro en labor de parto- dijo el mientras Chrona de apretaba el brazo que la sostenía y volvía a gritar de aquella forma tan espeluznante.

-A la enfermeria- dijo Kid antes de tomar a su esposa, quien no tardo en morderle el hombro y estirarle el cabello mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

-no puedo lidiar...no puedo lidiar con esto, no puedo lidiar con la muerte, no puedo lidiar con la muerte, no puedo lidiar con matar a Kid- susurraba ella mientras le estiraba el pelo y se retorcía. Stein fue el primero en aparecer en la enfermeria siendo seguido de Marie y Nygus

-ya avise a Sid de sacar a todos los estudiantes- dijo Azusa mientras llegaba

-colócala aquí- dijo Stein acomodando la cama de la enfermeria y Kid asi lo hizo, aunque Chrona no quería soltarlo

-no me dejes, no me abandones, no se lidiar con eso- dijo ella desesperada

-no lo haré, no te abandonare- prometió el shinigami viéndola a los ojos

-no puede tener al bebé aun, apenas esta entrando en el séptimo mes- dijo Marie asustada

-podemos hacerlo, Azusa, necesito que contactes con el hospital y que venga una ambulancia con todo lo necesario para un bebé prematuro- dijo Stein

-¿va a tener el bebé aquí?- pregunto Maka mientras llegaba corriendo a la enfermeria

-si, ya esta muy avanzada para ir a un hospital ahora- dijo Stein revisándola

-preparare todo- dijo Nygus rebuscando rápidamente en los armarios

-¿como paso tan rápido?- murmuro Maka sorprendida

-supongo que algo de brujas- dijo Marie asustada

-me quedare con ella, pero Ragnraock y los niños deberían ir fuera- dijo Maka viendo a los pequeños escondidos tras Kilik y a Rangarock junto a Kid viéndose asustado.

-Yo esperare con ellos- dijo Marie tomando a Ragnarock, quien de inmediato comenzo a gritar

-NOOO, DÉJENME CON MI TÉCNICA- grito asustado -SE VA A MORIR- decía el haciendo llorar a Fire y Thunder -QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA- dijo antes de que Marie lo asacara de la enfermeria, Kilik salio junto a sus armas y Maka se puso al lado de Chrona, quien la miro asustada

-respira profundamente Chrona- le sonrió ella y Chrona trato de obedecer, pero de inmediato volvió a gritar como si de verdad aquel bebé la estuviera matando. Kid y Maka sostenían sus manos, ninguno sabía que hacer para aliviar su dolor.

-En juicio ha comenzado- dijo una vos conocida entrando en la enfermeria

-maldición, Excalibur- dijo Maka viendo a la espada santa en la entrada de la enfermeria, de inmediato algunos disparos se escucharon, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar allí. Liz y Patty golpearon la puerta

-¿KID?¿CHRONA?- golpearon ambas hermanas desesperadas

-nadie más puede interferir con el juicio- dijo la espada santa sin dar ni un pequeño movimiento. Chona volvió a gritar. Kid quiso levantarse a pelear o sacar a Excalibur, pero Chrona no lo dejaba ir.

-muy bien Chrona, necesito que sigas pujando- dijo Stein con una bata, guantes y barbijo, Nygus estaba junto a el con una toalla.

-nadie podrá detener el veredicto una vez dado- dijo la espada santa, Kid solo quería gritarle que se callase, pero estaba concentrado en Chrona y no quería alterarla más.

-Eso es Chrona, sigue asi- dijo Stein concentrándose solo en eso.

-si nace o no con un alma, no es algo que yo decida- continuo la espada santa -pero si sobre si vive o muere tal ser- finalizo dando pequeños pasos acercándose. Chrona volvió a gritar desesperada.

* * *

Ok, hola todos los que aun me leen, quiero que sepan que escribi esto con cada 5min. que tenia libre entre hora y hora de estudio y clase, encima desde el celular, fue una tortura. Pero bueno, no me aguantaba más y realmente quiero terminar esta obra que tanto me ha enganchado.

Asi que, con mucho amor

 _Lady Marina-0han_


	11. Y asi paso a la historia

Todo estaba repentinamente calmo, como si el tiempo fuera detenido por un segundo y luego corriera cientos de veces mas lento y entonces...un repentino silencio lleno la habitación.

Kid estaba muy contrariado sobre si detener el lento avance de Excalibur hacia ellos o ver a Stein sosteniendo aquel bulto con una toalla blanca manchada de sangre.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápidamente y aun asi tan lento al mismo tiempo, no habia manera de reaccionar, no habia manera de actuar y hacer algo, decir algo o pensar siquiera en que diablos hacer.

Maka estaba pálida y angustiada al no oír ruido alguno viniendo del pequeño bulto que Stein sostenía, eso no era bueno.

Kid observo a Chrona, habia dejado de gritar y estaba pálida, sudorosa y miraba, como todos, a lo que Stein sostenía con una mirada que Kid no supo definir. Entonces miro a la espada santa quien se habia detenido junto a Stein.

-PREPARA UNA SONDA INTRAVENOSA- grito Stein haciendo a todos reaccionar y pidiendo mas cosas que nadie identifico, Nygus corrió con lo pedido mientras Stein hablaba

-no esta respirando, necesitamos despejar las vías aéreas-

-¿Kid?- Dijo Chrona sin mirarlo, nadie podía apartar la mirada de Stein mientras este se desperaba por salvar aquella vida. Kid y Maka podían ver como la flama de su alma se hacia mas y mas pequeña. Titilaba sin piedad haciendo retorcer el alma de Kid y Maka. Una maquina fue conectada a su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo presentes los latidos de su corazón. Ambos, Maka y Kid se levantaron para pelar, para gritar o hacer algo por ayudar, mas fueron detenidos por una fuerza invisible que no los dejo avanzar, solo podían ser espectadores de aquel terrible suceso.

-su corazón no esta funcionando correctamente, necesita darle RCP- dijo Nygus. Kid sintió a Chrona apretar su mano, la sintió sentarse en la cama y soltarlo mientras todo parecía suceder a través del espejo de shinigami. Pero Kid no podía moverse, no podía hablar, al igual que Maka.

-No era su destino el vivir- dijo Excalibur admirando el trabajo desesperado de los doctores mientras los _Bip's_ de la maquina se detenían poco a poco.

-Stein, la ambulancia esta aquí- dijo Marie aporreando la puerta, pero parecía que nadie podía abrirla, como si una fuerza extrema la estuviera sosteniendo, no importo cuanto las hermanas dispararon, cuanto Marie golpeo, Ni si quiera Soul buscando ventanas pudo entrar en la habitación donde se estaba juzgando la existencia de una vida.

Entonces Chrona se levanto de la cama, aun sangrando, aun cansada por lo que habia sucedido, pero se sintió poderosa, aquella sombra que le habia prometido muerte estaba a su espalda, susurrándole que ella podía torcer todo lo que quisiera, ella era una madre y como tal podía cambiar el destino, asi que sin que nadie se lo esperara, ella tomo a la espada santa y la levanto de su ropa hasta quedar a la misma altura. La espada santa no intento hacer nada, ni defenderse.

-su destino sera cambiado- susurro ella con toda la ira que no sabia que tenia

-nadie puede cambiar el destino- dijo la espada santa

-pues yo lo cambiare, y si no puedo lo destruiré- dijo ella apretando los dientes

-las almas nacen con un destino, vivir o morir, nadie puede cambiar eso- repitió Excalibur

-PUES CÁMBIALO- grito ella con furia- NADIE MAS QUE YO DECIDIRÁ SOBRE LA VIDA DE MI BEBÉ- dijo ella mientras el sonido titilan te se detenía y era reemplazado por uno continuo

-no, maldición- decía Stein mientras continuaba tratando de hacer que aquella pequeña criatura abriera los ojos. Kid cayo de rodillas perdiendo toda esperanza, observando aun a Stein luchar con el sudor cubriendo su rostro.

-Nadie puede luchar contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza y orden de las cosas, la vida y la muerte no deben tocarse, no pueden crear vida y no puede haber otro que iguale a un shinigami si no lo es- dijo Excalibur mientras Chrona lo bajaba, con su vista fija en el pequeño bebé que Stein estaba tratando de hacer vivir -su contradicción, ha sido rota- finalizo Excalibur

-no se lidiar con la muerte- dijo Chrona mientras se acercaba a Stein, quien parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero eso debía de estar mal por que él no lloraba. El la miro y negó con la cabeza, Chrona siguió acercándose

-no debes verla- dijo Stein y levanto un brazo, pero ella lo empujo casi tirándolo y vio aquel pequeño ser con mechones rosados, pálido, blanco sin color. No estaba respirando y el _bip_ continuo de la maquina le molesto.

-no puedo lidiar con el destino- dijo ella desconsolada -asi que no lo haré- finalizo mientras tomaba a su bebé en brazos desconectando la de todas esas cosas que le habían puesto para salvarla. Ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas que viviera, le ordeno en su mente que no podía darse por vencida, que jamas la perdonaría si no vivía. La sombra le susurro que el poder la cambiaría, la contradicción habia sido rota, la maldición jamas lanzada habia sido retirada.

Un segundo, apenas un minuto que a todos les pareció eterno. Y entonces un incesante llanto infantil comenzo.

-la contradicción ha sido rota, asi que la vida le sonreirá- repitió Excalibur y el encantamiento que habia en la enfermeria se rompió. La puerta de entrada fue casi tirada abajo, y todos entraron buscando ayudar, parecía que todos sus amigos estaban esperando ese momento, Kid y Maka corrieron junto a Chrona quien prácticamente les gruño a todos los que se acercaron a ella.

Marie ayudo a Stein, quien la abrazo

-ahora entiendo por que no te gustan los nacimientos- rió Marie mientras Stein escondía su cabeza en su pecho

-Todo esta bien Chrona- la calmo Kid tratando de acercarse, pero Chrona volvió a gruñir.

-No te preocupes Chrona, yo soy experto en niños- dijo Tlipoca acercándose como si no pasara nada, Chrona le gruño, pero él solo le acaricio la cabeza despeinando la y ella abrazo más a su bebé -ahora todo esta bien- dijo animadamente el arma y Chrona cayo prácticamente de rodillas, siendo sostenida por tensión anterior, que ella no se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo, cedió. Aun tenia esas ansias asesinas, y aquella sombra le prometía una masacre a cualquiera que la hiciera enojar más. Pero se controlo sin saber realmente como, probablemente fue la mirada de Kid, la presencia de todos, aunque molesta en aquel momento, supo que todos querían ayudarla.

Chrona comenzo a cooperar a duras penas y dejo que examinaran a su pequeña, y Excalibur escapo antes de que las hermanas Thomson o Black Star pudieran hacer de las suyas con él, pues ganas no le faltaba a nadie.

-vaya manera de armar un escándalo- se quejo Ragnarock abrazando a chrona -solo los idiotas saben como hacerlo- dijo quejándose mientras Chrona le acaricio la cabeza

-tenemos que limpiarte, seguro estas incomoda- dijo Maka, Chrona no respondió, pero le paso a su bebé a Kid, quien se miro con pánico mientras aceptaba la bebé y Chrona desaparecía junto a Maka, sus armas, Tsubaky y Nygus.

Todos saltaron sobre Kid para poder echarle un vistazo a la bebé, hasta Tlipoca y Enrique querían verla mas de cerca, Soul no se quedo atrás y Black Star y argumento que los dioses debían de ser los primeros en verla bien. Kim, Ox junto a Jaqueline, Kilik y Harvard se quedaron un poco mas alejados

-prefiero esperar a que pase todo el desastre, no quiero ser el blanco de la ira de Chrona- dijo Kid viendo a todos tratando de acercarse

-es un buen punto- dijo Ox

-ya he visto a Chrona enojada y no es algo que quiera ver otra vez- murmuro Kilik

Chrona volvió cuando Ragnarock se canso de tanto ruido y comenzo a atacarlos a todos con su brazo convertido en espada.

-debes recostarte- le dijo Kid cuando ella se acerco, su pequeña aun seguía llorando, por lo que Crona simplemente la tomo de los brazos de Kid y se recostó en la cama mientras la mecía un poco, haciéndola dormir.

Todos rodearon a Chrona viendo al pequeño bebé, que por cierto aun no tenia nombre.

-¿que nombre le pondrán?-pregunto Soul viendo a la bebé dormir. Chrona miro a Kid quien parecía mas perdido que ella. Nunca se habían puesto a pensar en un nombre pues pensaron que aun faltaban unos meses, que aun tenían tiempo de elegir o pensar como le pondrían.

-no se lidiar con los nombres- murmuro ella y entonces miro a Ragnarock -Ragnarock- dijo ella y este la miro sorprendido, pues estaba viendo fijamente a su nueva "hermanita" -¿podrías escoger su nombre?- le pregunto ella.

Ragnarock no supo que diablos decir ¿como le pones a un bebé? Ragnarock no tenia idea de nombres, el suyo era sobre destrucción porque eso hacia, el de Chrona tenia que ver con su magia y su sangre y ademas de que Medusa se lo habia puesto, ¿como le ponías a un bebé asi? Llorón no sonaba como un buen nombre, mucho menos enano...tenia que ser un nombre mas genial, porque él era obviamente alguien que hacia todo a la perfección, asi que su nombre tenia que quedarle perfecto.

Ragnarock desvió la mirada de Chrona hacia la bebé y la miro fijamente, lo único que noto que resaltaba mucho era su cabello rosado, el cual no tenia esas lineas que tenia el shinigami, mas bien se parecía mas a Chrona...y su cabello rosado tenia ese tono como el de los arboles de sakura ¿podía llamarse como un árbol? era tan pequeña que mas bien solo seria como una flor rosada...eso era perfecto

-Hana- dijo Ragnarock decidido -que se llame Hana- dijo el y Chrona sonrió al igual que Kid

-es un bonito nombre- dijo Kid acariciando su cabeza -en verdad le queda- dijo sintiendo que su mundo se habia agrandado aun más.

Ragnarock fue la segunda persona en cargar a la pequeña bebé, luego Maka y después Tlipoca que seguía repitiendo ser un experto en bebés. Y asi todos se turnaron para cargar al menos unos minutos al nuevo integrante de la familia. Todos y cada uno bajo la atenta mirada de Chrona, quien aun recostada lucia aterradora. Los doctores y parteras que llegaron para ver a Chrona y al bebé dijeron que aun siendo sumamente prematuro parecía un bebé completamente normal. Stein tenia la teoría de que las brujas tenían mucho antes a sus bebes.

Las brujas fueron las ultimas en llegar y quedarse lejos de la mirada de Chrona, felicitando al shinigami por sobrevivir hasta el nacimiento de su hija, y fueron quienes confirmaron que las brujas suelen nacer a lo meses. Pero que no estaba en el libro por que todas las brujas lo sabían.

AL final del día Chrona estaba más que perfecta y salio caminando cargando a su bebé, Kid supo que pronto tendría que hacer otra conferencia de prensa anunciando a su pequeña hija y su nacimiento.

Una fiesta fue celebrada, Chrona eligió a Tlipoca como padrino por qué fue el único que se atrevió a perseguirla cuando estaba sumida en la locura y luego a hablarle como si nada cuando habia dado a luz. Y la madrina fue elegida por Kid, y fue Liz quien casi llora con la noticia.

Ragnarock era el encargado de cuidar a los niños, y siempre estaba cuidando a su pequeña hermana, se habia enamorado completamente de ella y lo tranquila que era. Hana le habia regalado su primera sonrisa a Ragnarock y este cambio totalmente a adorarla. Haru, Angela, Minako y Akemi no tardaron en querer a la bebé y jugar con ella. Akemi y Minako no paraban de abrazarla. Angela en cambio la vestía como si fuera una muñeca.

Chrona parecía una madre sobre protectora la mitad del tiempo, pero poco a poco volvía a su calmada y poco violenta actitud, aunque tardo varios meses. Luego ni ella misma comprendía todos sus actos y el porque de sus cambios de humor.

Y ya conocen el resto de la historia, si han leído mi obra anterior, La luna negra de Chorna,sabrán que la pequeña Hana se convierte en toda una rebelde amorosa y la vida del resto del equipo.

* * *

Bueno, finalmente termine esta obra interminable, y creo que me quedo muy larga, pero estoy conforme, me pareció repetitivo escribir mas allá de unos días después del nacimiento de Hana porque en mi obra anterior ya lo detalle.

Así que bueno, gracias a todos los que me leyeron. Creo que este sera el ultimo fanfic que escriba sobre Soul Eater, ya que la uni me consume como el fuego al carbón. De todas formas, con mucho amor

Lady Marina-chan


End file.
